


Last Laugh, First Steps

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [30]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aftermath of Violence, Bat Family, Batdad, Bruce is trying, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Gen, Guns, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Jason has a potty mouth, Jason is a good brother, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Other Rogues - Freeform, Mentions of the Super Family, Mind Manipulation, Past Character Death, alfred is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 61,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Running a large portion of the Gotham underground as a benevolent crime lord was harder than Jason thought it would be, but still well within the range of what he could handle. All in all, it wasn’t that different from being the type of vigilante Bruce had trained him to be become. He was feeling like he was doing a decent job as part of the Bat Family these days. The Wayne family, he wasn't so sure about.Until he receives an unexpected call from Dick while on patrol one night and the words he hears next change everything.Tim's hurt...the Joker's involved. B and Little D are out of town. Cass is here with me and it’ll take us too long t-“Where?”His death. His anger. His father. His role as a brother, as a son, as a grandson. Jason decides its time to take it all on. If he's going to help his little brother recover, then he's going to have to heal himself as well.





	1. Who has the last laugh?

Running a large portion of the Gotham underground as a benevolent crime lord was harder than Jason thought it would be, but still well within the range of what he could handle. It was a constant balancing act. He had to care enough to do it right, to ensure that kids and families weren’t endangered or targeted by drug dealers and the outer gangs. He had to distance himself from those he was protecting so that they couldn’t be seen as a personal weakness and used against him. He had to be brutal, he had to be smart, he had to have compassion but he also had to know when to put his personal feelings aside to do the job. 

All in all, it wasn’t that different from being the type of vigilante Bruce had trained him to be become. Not that his father would ever see it that way, but Jason knew his path had been set out well before the events that Bruce liked to blame it on. Said events had just made him unstable enough for a time to approach his takeover with a little more enthusiasm than he would have otherwise. Now, he’d healed enough that he was able to keep the balance.

At least he was beyond the days where it took a fully automatic weapon and a duffel full of severed heads to get the other crime lords to shut up and listen when he spoke. That certainly helped his mental state. 

Once in a while, they still needed a reminder of what it meant to cross him. 

He’d made sure all the low level gangs, prostitutes, drug dealers, crooks, hobos, and street kids knew to be off the block before he blew the building. They all knew better than to get the word out when the Red Hood told them to keep it to themselves. That meant it was only Carmichael's men who were possibly still in there...and about eighteen million dollars worth of drugs and stolen art. 

Jason doubted he’d catch Carmichael's goons selling to kids again in his territory. Or anyone else’s for that matter. 

He was about to head out and finish his patrol -in no hurry, the fire department took a long time to arrive in this neighborhood, GCPD took even longer- when he turned his comms and phone back on (there were times when the Red Hood simply couldn't be interrupted) and the latter rang right away. Hearing Dick’s ringtone caught him off guard. His muscles tensed and his pulse quickened. 

It was past one in the morning; there was no way Dick wasn’t patrolling in Blüdhaven and no way he didn’t know Jason was patrolling his territory in Gotham. He should have just contacted Jason on the family comm or Jason’s private comm line. The fact that his brother chose to call instead sent a chill of dread up Jason’s spine. 

He didn’t let it sound in his voice. “Dick, what’s goin’ on?”

“Tim’s hurt.” Dick actually sounded frightened. That was rare, and a sure sign that his words themselves belittled the seriousness of the situation. “B and Little D are out of town. Cass is here with me and it’ll take us too long t-”

“Where?” Jason could get the details of Dick’s commute and their father’s absence later. His big brother wouldn’t have used their real names if the situation wasn’t dire. He wouldn’t have called on his cell unless Jason needed to arrive as himself rather than Red Hood. He wouldn’t sound frightened unless ‘hurt’ meant ‘possibly dying’. 

Any further information that didn’t directly lead to Jason getting to Tim wasn’t important yet. 

Dick gave him a street, cross-street, and building instead of an actual address or a hospital. It was an area Jason knew well though. Mainly because the Joker had a hideout nearby and he had decidedly _un_ fond memories of the place. 

Jason started heading that way immediately. 

Dick seemed to think there was one more piece of information he needed first. “Jason...the Joker’s involved. Are you sure you’re gonna be able to handle-”

“I’ve got this, Dick.” Jason wasn’t actually sure how he was going to handle the Joker if he encountered him there. He doubted it would be in any way his family would approve of. He was trying to walk a delicate line these days between doing things his way (shoot first, follow the evidence after the bad guys are all dead) and his family’s way (no killing under any circumstances). Nonetheless, the Rogue had hurt his little brother so all bets were off.

Mostly, he was concerned about getting to his little brother. “Tim needs someone there _now_ , not in four hours or more, depending on traffic.” If the Joker was involved, there was no way he was leaving Tim to handle it himself any longer than necessary. That meant not waiting for backup or details.

“And no one needs you and Cass getting into a wreck because you drove like a maniac while you were freaking out.” Jason hoped the warning would be enough to keep Dick in Blüdhaven. Whether Tim was as messed up as a kid facing the Joker could be or Jason ended up putting a bullet between the Rogue’s eyes, Dick didn’t need to be there for that. He also didn’t need to be a stain on the side of the road and he certainly didn’t need to risk their sister’s safety. “Anything else I need to know now?”

There was a brief pause as his brother digested the indirect dismissal and the slight stress on the word ‘need’ in the question. “I don’t have any details other than paramedics and GCPD are in route already. They’ll probably beat you there.”

“Got it.” That meant he had to ditch his hood, armor, and guns before he got into their line of sight. Fortunately, he’d made some altercations to his bike once Bruce and Tim started working on bringing him back from the dead legally. While it looked and sounded like a traditional motorcycle, it had an alternative fuel source. Where the gas tank normally lay there now was a hidden gear stash. 

He parked in an alley once he got close enough to see the lights of the cop cars and paramedics. He stashed anything that screamed ‘Red Hood’ or ‘vigilante’ and then ran the rest of the way. 

There was white smoke coming out of the Joker’s old building, which had a generous area around it taped off. The place was swarming with GCPD, SWAT, and HAZMAT. Three firetrucks were in front of the building and a few ambulances were on either side of the taped off area. Several men were under arrest and being led to squad cars. A few were being checked by paramedics. The men had distinctively clownish guises on that immediately had Jason’s hackles raised.

The first thing Jason was able to focus on was Harley Quinn, looking a little thrown but playing it cool as she spoke to Commissioner Gordon and the SWAT team leader. He didn’t dwell on that long, as a pair of paramedics, flanked by SWAT, moved past Harley and Gordon. They were pushing a gurney toward one of the ambulances. 

Jason started moving toward it with a spike of fear that quickly turned to anger when he noticed the unnaturally white skin and green hair peeking out from the head and neck brace. He barely registered the officer trying to get him to return to the other side of the tape. He didn’t hear whatever Harley was saying, though he could tell she’d raised her voice to be heard. 

He knew he was supposed to be cultivating an identity as Jason Todd that had nothing to do with vigilantes and painted villains. If he’d had his guns he still would have shot the injured man already. Instead, he was thinking about breaking the Joker’s neck. Or maybe just seeing how many punches he could get in before SWAT stopped him. _If_ they stopped him. 

Then something finally broke through the haze of his fury. 

“Jason!”

Tim’s voice. It sounded distant, shaky, and young. It made Jason spin around immediately, all thoughts of the Joker shifting to the back burner. While he was visibly searching the area, Harley caught his eye with a worried expression on her face and pointed toward the ambulances across the way. Jason didn’t know what to make of that and he didn’t care once his eyes landed on the familiar figure sitting on a gurney at the back of the nearest ambulance. 

One of the paramedics was looking Jason’s way while using gloved hands on Tim’s shoulders to keep the boy from getting up. It appeared that the man had been putting a splint on the boy’s left arm when he’d had to stop to restrain his patient. 

Tim’s eyes were dilated more than they should have been and he was blinking more frequently than normal. There was stark bruising on his arms, chest, and neck, which were particularly vivid against his fairer than usual skin. In fact, the boy’s skin was unnaturally pale, and Jason noted that his lips appeared redder than usual as well. Strangely, the tips of his hair were also red, which definitely wasn’t something Tim would do. More concerning was the fact that the bruises were further along than they should be if Tim had just faced off against the Joker and his goons a few hours prior to Jason’s arrival.

The boy’s hair and collar were soaked and there was a blanket draped over him. Jason could tell that the coat and pants Tim was wearing under it weren’t his. He had no idea what his little brother had done with his suit or what had happened that night, but the teenager definitely needed help.

Jason shoved someone -likely the officer who had been trying to get him back on the other side of the tape- away as he quickly made his way to his brother. 

The paramedic who was trying to restrain Tim caught Jason’s eye, looking slightly relieved. “Do you know this boy?” 

“He’s my brother.” Jason took over on preventing Tim from getting up. He could feel the boy trembling even through the blanket. “Timmy, don’t get up. You’re not okay. Can you hear me alright?”

Tim stilled at his brother’s words and touch. He stared at Jason, and for a moment, Jason was afraid his little brother was going to start crying. He’d never seen Tim look that shaken. Not that he blamed him. Jason knew full well what it meant to go one on one against the Joker when you were a kid. 

But Tim didn’t cry or yell or do anything that would have been inconvenient, if understandable. Instead the boy finally nodded in response to the question. Then, he reached up to grasp Jason’s arm as if he were making sure his brother was really there.

Also understanding Tim’s need to feel grounded, Jason moved to run his free hand through his little brother’s hair.

The paramedic grabbed his wrist to stop him. He flinched when Jason turned a hostile gaze toward him. “I’m sorry, but I’d advise against touching his skin or hair. He was doused in a chemical we haven’t identified yet. HAZMAT scrubbed him down, but we don’t know if he’s been contaminated with anything. You never can say when the Joker’s involved.”

Jason’s anger quickly kicked up a few notches at that. It must have shown, because the paramedic flinched again and then retreated, belatedly muttering something about checking to see where they were on getting to the hospital as he put more distance between himself and the two Waynes. 

Jason bent down to Tim’s eye level. “Tim? The chemical?” He figured the pair of them together would know what to do better than even HAZMAT. After all, their training had been a little more specified toward this sort of thing. 

“Skin bleach. H-harmless. Too late to f-fix.” Even taking his chattering teeth into account, it was definitely taking too much focus for Tim to respond. Whether it was from exposure to one of Joker’s more frightening chemicals, a physical injury, or psychological trauma, the boy had definitely taken a serious hit that night. 

Suddenly, Tim cringed. “H-he wanted to m-make me like them.” 

Jason frowned, not just at the words but at Tim’s entire demeanor. His little brother was usually good at explanations. He was a concise and confident speaker. That was how the boy got people to listen to him as Robin, and currently, Red Robin. He couldn’t frighten like Batman, threaten like Red Hood, or charm like Nightwing. He just spoke with such confidence and competence that people listened to the strange kid who clearly understood more about the situation than they did. 

An uncertain Tim was a sure sign that shit was bad.

If the paramedics didn’t move on it soon, Jason was considering taking Tim to the hospital himself or to the Manor. Moving Tim that way might be more dangerous, but Jason didn’t like the idea of waiting for HAZMAT’s or some other authority’s approval to get his brother taken care of. Before making that call, he decided to ask for some clarification that he normally would not need from his little brother. “To make you like who?”

Tim looked around. Blinked hard. He struggled, but managed to focus on Jason again. His voice was rough and quiet. “Jason? You’re okay?”

Jason was quickly growing more worried than angry. He would go demand answers from Harley if that didn’t mean leaving Tim. At the moment, he definitely wasn’t going anywhere. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” When his little brother looked confused, he asked, “You with me, Timbers?”

“Y-yeah.” Tim offered a weak nod, then flinched as if something hurt. This time Jason did place his hand on his little brother’s head. 

Suddenly, Tim’s arms were wrapped around Jason’s waist and his face was pressed against his shoulder. He gripped Jason’s shirt with both his hands. 

Jason was too surprised to react for a second or two. He loved his little brother and, despite being a bit baffled by it at times, he knew that Tim loved him too. That said, neither of them were big huggers. Physical affection was generally Dick’s area and both Jason and Tim were happy to leave him to it outside of extreme circumstances.

Which, Jason figured, this was. Once he recovered from the surprise, he found himself returning the embrace. “Its gonna be okay, Timbers.” At the moment, Jason wasn’t so sure of that. His little brother was scaring the hell out of him. 

He decided he needed a course of action. He was always better at actions than words or feelings. 

Getting Tim help was his first priority and the paramedics were taking too long. “Do you need to go to the hospital right now or do you want me to take you to the Manor?” There wasn’t much Alfred couldn’t handle and if they had managed to cross that line, he could call in Dr Thompkins. If all else failed, they could afford to fly in any specialists they needed and come up with a cover story while the doctor was on the way.

Assuming Tim didn’t need a transplant of some kind, outside of blood, which Jason could provide if Alfred was running low. The fact that Tim hadn’t been rushed off already and was sitting up and talking was enough for Jason to guess they were good on that front, but he still wanted Tim’s assessment. After all, Tim would know how injured he was better than anyone else at that point. 

Tim shifted so only his forehead was resting against his brother’s shoulder. At least he was aware that Jason needed to be able to hear him clearly and that speaking directly against him wasn’t going to accomplish that. It showed he was thinking, even if significantly slower than usual. It was something. “I w-want to g-go home.”

Jason nodded. Neither of them ever called the Manor home anymore, but that’s where he would be taking Tim. He suspected that was what Tim meant anyway. It was more private, and it was where they could find Alfred, whose talents they would likely be needing. “Come on then.” 

He guided Tim into a standing position and kept an arm around his still trembling shoulders as he lead him toward his bike. One of the other paramedics called after them, something about him needing a doctor, but Jason just responded by announcing that he was taking his brother. He wasn’t aware of using any sort of threatening tone or expression, but no one stopped him and everyone in their path took one look at Jason and then got out of their way. 

He didn’t trust Tim to be able to hang on in his present state, so he made the boy sit in front of him on his bike. It was a little awkward, but Jason had ridden in stranger conditions. He was confident he could get them both to the Manor safely. He wasn’t sure what to make of the fact that Tim didn’t argue, but it did nothing to reassure him that the boy was alright. 

Just as concerning was the state of Tim’s torso when he gave him a quick check before getting on the bike. The bruising was much worse, especially at the base of his ribs on the left side. Some of the independent bruises were in a painfully familiar shape. Jason had to take a few breaths to see past his anger. 

He couldn’t tell if Tim’s ribs were cracked or broken or if there was any organ damage. The boy’s breathing was off, but it didn’t sound like there was any fluid or punctures in his lungs. He was also much too cold to the touch for Jason’s liking. 

On the way to the Manor, Jason hit his alert beacon so Alfred would see that they were coming. He trusted the man to be prepared for action upon their arrival. 

As usual, Alfred didn’t disappoint. He was even waiting with a gurney, some blood in Jason’s (and also Tim’s) blood type, and some dressing.

Jason started rattling off Tim’s symptoms as soon as he cut the engine on the bike. He stopped Tim from dismounting and lifted his brother onto the gurney with Alfred’s assistance. He started pushing his little brother toward the medical room right away, continuing to call off everything he could think of to Alfred as the man kept pace with him.

“We need x-rays of his chest, abs, and arms. His left arm’s definitely broken, so are some ribs, and he’s too beat up to tell what’s goin’ on beyond that. Check his head too, I think he has a concussion. He’s having trouble focusing and seemed to forget what was happening for a minute earlier. He got doused with a skin bleach. I don’t want to rule out anything else without blood work. He’s trembling and fucking freezing to the touch.”

Alfred nodded, taking it all in and clearly running through triage in his head. He didn’t even bother reprimanding Jason’s language, which was a sure sign that he was overly concerned. He began drawing blood as they moved. “Prep him for x-ray. I’ll ready the machines and get this started.”

The next few hours were spent identifying and treating Tim’s injuries. He did have a concussion, though it was fortunately less dire than Jason had feared. A CT scan showed them the main cause of the boy’s decreased alertness, confusion, and cold skin: trauma to his left kidney. In addition, his left arm was broken, as were three ribs on that side. His right side was pretty beat up, but nothing more serious than a couple cracked ribs and some nasty contusions.

The blood work showed that Tim hadn’t been poisoned or come into contact with any caustic chemicals beyond the bleaching agent they’d already known about. It also showed that he _had_ been drugged at some point. As best they could tell, it was a cocktail designed to try keep him lethargic and compliant, but it was already working its way out of his system. Whether that was because it was designed to only remain in his bloodstream for a short while or because he’d been doused some time ago was something Tim would have to tell them. 

Once Tim’s injuries had been seen to and he’d been given blood, Alfred started him on antibiotics to ensure he didn’t get an infection due to his wounds and his already missing spleen. Then Jason settled him in bed with an IV, an extra pillow to support his casted arm, and ice packs for his assorted injuries. Finally, Alfred insisted that Tim needed rest and monitoring, so Jason sat with him in his old room. Meanwhile Alfred cleaned up and sent Dick and Cassandra an update to ease their worry and stop them from risking injury by rushing over from Blüdhaven. 

Jason checked Tim’s concussion and overall health every few hours and Alfred checked in on them from time to time. 

At Jason’s request, Alfred got in touch with Oracle and asked her to find out what had become of the Joker. The villain was reported to be in ICU with a disproportionate number of guards on his room that Jason felt was actually perfectly reasonable. The Joker’s condition hadn’t been reported yet, but was dire enough for an emergency response that was still ongoing. His goons had all been arrested and were either having their own injuries treated or were already in jail. 

Harley Quinn’s account, which was so far confirmed by the evidence Gordon’s team had recovered, was that she had teamed up with Red Robin to rescue Tim and put a stop to the Joker’s scheme once she became aware of it. 

That gave Jason pause.

It would have made perfect sense for Tim to name Red Robin as his rescuer. It would explain any signs of both their presences at the scene, explain how Tim escaped a Joker kidnapping, and helped ensure that Red Robin and Tim Wayne were seen as separate individuals. If it had been a member of the family or a friend of the family who’d come to Tim’s aid, it would also be fine for them to claim to have teamed up with Red Robin. They could say they’d saved the boy on their own, but again, naming Red Robin put him and Tim Wayne in the same space, which was always helpful when maintaining secret identities. 

For Harley Quinn to say such a thing had Jason concerned. Clearly, Tim had ditched his suit at some point, or it had been removed from him during the ordeal. Neither the Joker nor Harley might have recognized Tim just by seeing his bruised and bleached face, but it was always a concern. Tim had turned up in enough papers that it was a possibility. Tim’s identity could even have been revealed to Harley through Gordon’s questioning, since he’d have recognized the boy or otherwise asked his name. 

Jason reasoned that she also could have been contacted by Red Robin and assumed he was working with her to save the ‘civilian’ from the Joker. In that case, she might not have any clue that the boy she saved actually _was_ Red Robin. There really was no way to tell without asking either Tim or Harley.

When Tim looked and sounded more alert and calm the next day, Jason decided it was a good time to start asking questions. He wanted to let his little brother rest longer, but first he needed to know a little more about what had happened. “Tim? I know you’re probably still tired and feel like shit, but can you answer some questions for me?”

Tim’s face was drawn and he was straining to keep his eyes open, but he agreed. Jason adjusted the curtains to make him more comfortable before sitting beside him again. 

“How long where you with the Joker?” It took a lot of effort for Jason not to growl out the name. He’d already hated the man for what he’d done to him. He hadn’t realized it was possible to detest him even more but going after his little brother seemed to open up a whole new world of hatred between them. This time, if he got the chance to put a bullet in the Rogue’s head, he was going for it.

Tim began to move the arm that wasn’t in a cast, but stopped when the IV line tugged. He frowned at it for a brief moment. 

Jason grabbed the hand, partially to keep it still and partially because he was still a little freaked out at his brother’s condition. It had been fairly easy to set that feeling aside when he was helping Alfred treat Tim’s injuries or monitoring his brother for the first several hours afterwards. Now, he wasn’t sure what to do and he hated that feeling. 

Instead of whatever he had been about to do, Tim simply looked at Jason. “What day is it?”

That didn’t make Jason feel the slightest bit better. He wasn’t sure if the question indicated that Tim had been fighting or held by the Joker long enough to lose track of time, or if his confusion was only the result of his injuries and time spent convalescing thus far. “It’s Thursday morning.”

Tim closed his eyes and took a few breaths. Jason was about to give up on the questions for the time being, assuming the boy was falling asleep, when Tim answered. “Since Tuesday evening.” He turned his hand to hold onto Jason’s. “I was stupid...walked into a trap.”

Tim was never what Jason -or most anyone, really- would call stupid. That meant Jason was missing something. Even in his current state, Tim had either held something back or was blaming himself so thoroughly he wasn’t even open to suggest otherwise. 

Jason wasn’t going to let him hold back or blame himself. He knew the situation couldn’t be that simple. More than that, he knew his little brother was never stupid. “How? What was the bait?”

Tim shifted. The cool hand holding onto Jason’s held on a little tighter. Tim’s breath hitched and his face contorted in pain for a second. Once he settled, he quietly responded. “I thought he had you.” 

Jason felt like he’d been sucker punched. He’d been trying not to take it as a personal affront that the Joker had hurt Tim. Hearing that the man had used Jason to get his little brother threw any attempt of that right out. “ _What_? Why?”

“There was a Red Robin symbol projected onto a building in Old Gotham. It lead to a note, left with one of your domino masks.” Tim’s eyes lowered in shame. And to hide the residual fear in them, Jason would wager. “I couldn't take the risk. 

“I couldn’t...let him...” His lips pursed and trembled. His eyes watered but he held the tears back. He took a second to pull himself together. “Not again.”

Jason only had contact with the Joker once since returning to Gotham. He couldn’t say how the man had gotten a hold of one of his Dominoes, although he honestly hadn’t been in the best mental state then. Things tended to get a little fuzzy around the time he was confronting Bruce. He had no doubt it had been his mask though. Tim would have recognized it and he would have been certain before acting. 

There were too many questions. Jason knew he’d revealed himself as the formerly deceased Robin back when he took the Joker hostage. It made sense for the man to assume there was some connection between him and the succeeding Robin. However, assuming Tim -arguably the quickest thinker in a family full of quick thinkers- would take the bait seemed like a stretch. It made Jason question whether the villain had been banking on Tim’s heroism or if he was somehow aware that Jason and Tim were much closer than just predecessor and successor.

He also had to wonder why the Joker had schemed to get Tim in the first place. He could have just been trying to get to Batman through one of his Robins again. Considering his own history with the Rogue, he could have been trying to get to Red Hood. 

Jason was also aware the Joker claimed Robin as ‘his’ when Tim had single handedly put him back in Arkham after his first escape following Jason’s death. The Joker was observant enough to see that the current Red Robin was the former Robin who’d caught him. It could have been for simple revenge, but then that begged the question of why he stopped beating the boy. It also didn’t explain why he’d bleached Tim’s skin.

_“He wanted to make me like them.”_

Tim had offered that brief explanation after identifying the bleach. The first people who came to mind when thinking of bleached skin were the Joker and Harley Quinn. As far as Jason knew, they hadn’t been a ‘them’ in a long time. While she’d never likely be what anyone would consider stable or heroic, Harley seemed to be turning over a new leaf. The fact that Gordon was listening to her rather than arresting her outright suggested she hadn’t been working with the Joker on his latest scheme. 

Jason wanted to be sure of that. “Tim, why was Harley Quinn there last night? What happened?”

Tim started to shake his head, but stopped quickly with a flinch as it upset his injury. 

Jason placed a hand over his little brother’s head and waited until he felt the tightened expression relax enough. Then he placed the hand over Tim’s chest and counted his breaths and heartbeat, waiting until they’d calmed before speaking again. “Words only, Timbers. You still have a lot of healing to do.”

“Yeah.” Tim kept his head still that time. Only his eyes moved to find Jason’s gaze again. “Joker got Harley to come meet him, through a message. He was trying to win her back. He thought he could offer her what she’d wanted before she left him: a family. He said he wanted to make her the perfect child.”

The Joker’s idea of the perfect child was probably terrifying. It was clear he hadn’t finished Tim’s transformation, which Jason was glad for. Aside from practical issues with maintaining a hidden identity, having to see that any time you looked into a mirror would be hell. As it was, Tim didn’t look like himself, but he at least he was still within a normal person’s idea of beauty rather than the Joker’s.

That still didn’t tell Jason why the Joker had taken _Tim_ , out of all of the children in the city that might not have been missed quickly. He couldn’t say if he had chosen Red Robin for a ‘two birds one stone’ scenario that allowed him to impress Harley and stick it to Batman at the same time. Alternatively, the Joker could have felt that Tim’s prowess as Robin meant he was the best child he could offer Harley, or the woman could have showed some sort of fondness or preference for the boy that the psycho had twisted or misunderstood. 

In any case, Jason had heard about what the Joker had done to Harley and what he’d done to Commissioner Gordon. The beating made more sense. The Joker hadn’t just done it to subdue Tim for capture and lost control of himself for a little while. He hadn’t been creating the perfect corpse to leave for Batman. He’d been actively trying to break the boy.

After all, from the Joker’s perspective, it might very well look like he’d broken Jason that way. Harley, too. Gordon persevered, but two out of three was fair enough odds to try the method again.

It also explained why the Joker intentionally brought Jason into it by using his mask. He’d wanted Tim to think of the Robin he’d destroyed. Jason hadn’t just been a lure, he’d been a tool for the Joker to instill fear into the latest Robin he’d caught.

“Shit.” Jason realized he was holding onto Tim’s hand far too tightly. He loosened his grip and stroked his thumb over the boy’s wrist in apology. Not that Tim appeared to be holding it against him anyway. His little brother was watching him as though he were just relieved to see he wasn’t in the Joker’s clutches. 

The feeling was quite mutual at the moment.

Jason cleared his throat. The Joker hadn’t settled for a beating when it came to Gordon. And even Jason’s brutal death hadn’t been meant as an attack on him. It had been part of torturing Batman. Jason wasn’t going to assume what they could physically detect was all that Tim had suffered. “What else did he do?”

Tim looked pitiful at the question, like it hurt just to think on it, but resolved to the fact that his brother needed to know. “He said things...showed me things. He wanted to prove to me that the family doesn't really care about me. That no one did. He wanted me to feel alone...unwanted by anyone but them.”

Jason wanted to go to the Joker’s ICU room and rip the man’s heart out. It wasn’t like he was using it anyway. 

He knew his little brother had issues with depression and low self-worth. Jason and Dick had actually discussed it once before, whether it was a good idea to let Tim continue on alone the way he tended to. Unfortunately at the time, Dick had damaged his relationship with Tim pretty severely during his latest stint as Batman and Jason hadn’t thought he was the best candidate to make Tim feel loved or secure considering their interactions after Bruce's 'death' hadn’t gone well. In retrospect, he realized that either of them trying to reach out back then probably would have meant a lot in the long run. They probably would have reached the place they were now a lot quicker. 

They might have even reached a point where any ‘proof’ of uncaring the Joker could have offered would have landed on deaf ears from the start. As it was, Jason couldn't be sure it hadn’t gotten to Tim. In fact, he was willing to bet the Joker’s manipulations had affected Tim more than he’d ever let on.

Tim gave Jason’s hand a light squeeze to pull him out of his thoughts. “It’s okay, Jay. I won’t pretend it didn’t get to me at all, but I know how Bruce is. Dick and Cass have hurt me in the past but we’re alright now. Damian...that’s as good as its going to get, I think. At least he isn’t trying to murder me anymore.”

Tim appeared to study his big brother as though seeing him in a new light. Considering the parallels between their experiences, Jason figured he probably was. Or he might have considered Jason when the Joker was trying to make him feel separated from the family. The Joker wouldn’t know the details, but just making Tim think of their earlier encounters might have been enough to make the boy question what Jason thought of him.

Jason really hoped he hadn’t been the proof the Joker needed to drive a spike of uncertainty into his little brother. 

Fortunately, he didn’t have to ask. Tim offered his thoughts readily. “When he brought you up, it turned out to be the wrench in the cogs.”

Jason frowned at that. While the Joker wouldn’t know about the violence he’d demonstrated toward his little brother, Tim certainly remembered it. The Joker could easily have guessed at his resentment toward Tim just from the things Jason had said to Batman in front of him, and the Rogue had no way to know if it had been resolved. All in all, Jason should have been the easiest sell in the Joker’s ‘your family doesn’t love you’ game show from hell.

“What do you mean?”

“He said some things...” Tim hesitated briefly, but continued honestly. “About how much you hated me. About how I’d never been fully accepted by Batman or any of you. About how I’d been just a stand-in. Brought in to be your replacement and then replaced just as readily once a preferable candidate showed up.” 

Clearly, Tim felt there was some truth to all of that, Jason could see it on his face. Still, his little brother wasn’t done and there’d be time to address that later. He wanted to keep Tim talking while the boy was being open about what happened. He wouldn’t be surprised if his little brother closed up once he started feeling better. Tim was a loner, even when compared to the rest of the family.

Apparently, Tim was either already thinking he’d said too much, or it was just too hard to get into everything at the moment. He cut to the point. “I was supposed to feel unwanted, _alone_.” 

Jason made a note to watch if the boy kept repeating information just in case it was a sign of his injuries being more severe than anticipated. 

“But when he mentioned you -when I thought of you- I thought of how it was when you first got back...and how we moved past that. You _did_ hate me, but now we’re brothers.” Tim looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing as though he were talking to himself as much as his brother. “I trust you, and you listen to me. We’re okay...right?”

“More than okay.” Jason patted Tim’s chest gently to assure him. “You’re the only member of the family who hasn’t made me want to scream or shoot something at some point.”

Tim offered a small smile at that. It didn’t last, which was just as well. It looked a bit eerie with his reddened lips and too-pale skin, even if they hadn’t been altered enough to actually match the Joker’s own. “You’re my favorite too.”

Jason was pleased to hear that, even more than he’d ever expected he’d be, but his brother’s story wasn’t over. Far from it. So Jason pushed. “What else, Timbers?”

His little brother looked resigned to continuing. Jason felt bad, but not enough to stop the answers to questions he needed to ask. He reminded himself it would better for Tim in the long run to get it out now, to have someone who understood what he’d been through.

“I realized you’d understand what I was going through. You had to move on, to continue fighting, and work to become part of the family again. You did it.” Tim sounded tired, but resolute. “I can to.”

While Jason was touched that his little brother had looked to him as a source of inspiration, he also didn’t miss the significance of that last comment. ‘ _I can too_ ’ meant that Tim felt he needed to become part of the family again and to prove himself the way Jason had. Whether he just wasn’t admitting it to his brother outright or wasn’t aware of it himself yet, Tim had been more affected by the Joker’s play than he was claiming.

Or his usual self doubts were coming down harder after a simple misstep lead to him being captured and tortured by someone who had nearly ruined his family before. Most likely a combination of reasons, but it didn’t matter. Jason wasn’t going to let Tim think the Joker had been right for a second longer than he could help. 

He knew just telling his little brother that he was wrong, that it was okay to make mistakes, wasn’t going to undo the damage that had been done. But if he kept telling him, and if his actions backed up the words, then maybe Tim would have an easier time recovering from the Joker than Jason had. He was at least going to try. There was no way he was letting the Joker win this one. 

“Hey.” Jason gently shook the hand on Tim’s chest to ensure he had his brother’s full attention. “You don’t have to prove or earn _shit_. You just have to get better, okay? I know its hard, but whatever you’re feeling right now, about how stupid you were or about how that asshole might have had a point on something he said, that’s bullshit.”

He could mentally hear Alfred chiding him for using such language with his little brother, but Tim didn’t need polite words. He needed to know this was from the heart. Jason couldn’t help it if his heart cursed like a sailor. “I know firsthand how hard it is to live in Dick’s shadow and I know it wasn’t easy following up the Robin that was killed on the job. I know how fucked up Bruce is; you constantly feel like you have to earn his trust, his respect, even his love.

“But Tim, he gave you the R because you’d _already_ earned it. _All_ of it. You’re still the only Robin he ever trusted to go it alone. And he doesn’t have the watch you had engraved for him on display in the Cave just because it got damaged while you were defending the city on your way home.” When this was all settled, Jason might talk to Bruce about making sure Tim realized he was loved as much as his siblings. He definitely needed to learn what he meant to the family. 

“For the rest of us… Look, we’ve all fucked up in the past, I know. But when Dick found out you were hurt, he called me on my cell, while we were both on patrol. He and Cass were willing to drop everything and rush over here, but he was afraid it would take too long and I was closer. I didn’t even let him finish explaining. As soon as I heard you were hurt, I just wanted to know where you were so I could get there.”

Jason felt Tim’s grip tighten on his hand. He returned the grip as tightly as he dared without risking hurting his brother. “Like I said, I _know_ how fucking hard it is, but you have to listen to me. I’ll tell you as many times as you need to hear it. You just have to listen.”

He wanted to add _please just don’t give up_ but he didn’t want Tim to feel like he had to take care of Jason. Like he had to cover up his own hurts to make him feel better. He knew Tim would do just that if he knew how scared Jason was. He was a good brother like that. 

Jason just hoped he was a good enough brother to return the favor.

Tim looked like he truly was taking in his brother’s words. Jason was glad for that. Tim’s response wasn’t exactly what he’d hoped for, but it could have been worse. 

After a moment of pensive consideration, his little brother suddenly frowned. “Wait, how did Dick know I was hurt?”

Jason frowned as well. If Tim hadn’t alerted him somehow, then that was a very good question. “You didn’t turn on an alert or fail to call in or something?” 

“No. I left him a message that _you_ were in trouble while I was on the way to Joker’s hideout. I didn’t give anything like an estimated time to check in. I didn’t have time for anything else after I was...after the...” Tim struggled to say it, but he didn’t have to. Jason knew exactly what had prevented him from further contact. 

“Okay.” Jason tried to convey with his expression that he understood. Tim seemed to get it. He stopped trying to force himself to explain, at least. “We need to find out who or what clued him in. Alfred’s been keeping him updated on your injuries. I should fill him in on the rest.”

Tim only hesitated for a second before agreeing. Jason suspected he knew what that hesitation meant. He looked his little brother in the eyes without any pity or shame. “Is there anything you want me to leave out when I talk to him?” 

It was probably inadvisable to leave out any information, but Jason knew that some wounds needed to be licked in private for a while before you let anyone else see them. Some wounds you were never ready to share openly. The look on Tim’s face at the offer suggested he felt the same and was currently harboring some such wounds.

“Can we leave out the part about the family? What Joker said about them? At least for now?” Tim looked like he was searching for the right words to explain. “I just don’t want him to worry about that or feel like he has to...to prove the Joker wrong.”

Jason nodded. “I get it.” He did. He loved his big brother too, but having someone like Dick try to _prove_ you were loved was way too much to deal with after being kidnapped by the Joker. Hell, it could be to much to handle on the average Friday night in Gotham. “I’ll leave that part out.” 

He patted Tim’s chest. “You get some rest while I call him. Do you need anything first?”

“No. Thanks, Jay.” Tim gave Jason’s hand another, lighter, squeeze before letting go. He looked tired. 

Jason hoped he’d get more rest while he stepped out of the room, but he doubted Tim would sleep well for some time. He still had the occasional nightmare without any wounds to remind him of his own torture. It was far too fresh for Tim to relax, even in sleep.

Jason only stepped out of the room and moved down the hall a few feet to give Tim some privacy. He remained close enough to hear if his little brother called out for anything. Or had a bad nightmare if he did manage to go back to sleep.

Dick answered right away. “Jason, are you okay? I just checked my messages and-”

“You got one from Tim a couple days ago, saying I was in trouble?” Jason cut in. “Yeah, he told me about that. That’s how the Joker lured him into his trap. He told him he had me. Got a hold of one of my dominoes to make it look legitimate.”

“How’d he manage that?” Dick’s tone wasn’t admonishing or accusing. He sounded concerned and a little angry at the fact that the Joker had gotten that close to two of his siblings.

“No idea.” Jason would have to figure that out before this case was put to rest, but he had more pressing concerns to address first. “And that’s not the only weird part of this whole thing. How did you find out Tim was hurt?”

“I don’t know if this’ll make it less weird or more weird.” Dick sounded serious and a little confused, as though he weren’t sure what to make of the events he was reporting. “Harley Quinn convinced Black Canary that she needed to get in touch with me, so she got her in touch with Oracle, who put her through to Nightwing.”

That was a lot of effort for a somewhat reformed villain to send an alert. It also meant that whatever Harley’s story was, it was good enough to convince both Dinah and Barbara that she needed to talk to someone in the family. The _Bat_ family. Dick wouldn’t have used each of the aliases he had unless Harley had contacted them as such. Which meant she’d been trying to contact Nightwing, not Dick Grayson.

None of it explained how she got involved. “How much did she tell you?”

Dick sighed, clearly reaching the same questions as Jason. “Not much. Just that the Joker had hurt Tim and where I could find him. Said she had to go before the cops showed up. I assume she took off afterwards.”

That didn’t fit either. “She didn’t. She stayed to talk to Gordon. Pointed me Tim’s way too.” 

Jason frowned as a very alarming thought occurred to him. There _was_ one missing piece that would make all of Harley Quinn’s actions make sense. “Dick...do you think she knows who we are?”

He thought quickly through the events he’s witnessed as he explained. “GCPD doesn’t or we’d have heard it already. Tim wasn’t in his suit when I arrived at the scene and he was being treated like any other victim would.” 

Jason knew that the GCPD looked the other way for the most part because his family was useful, but they wouldn’t fail to arrest a known vigilante if they caught them in such a situation. Most cops wouldn’t hesitate to out any member of the family if they learned their identity, no matter how much Gordon protested that they were helping the city. 

Despite the family’s sometimes extreme efforts at secrecy, someone had to have figured it out for the previous night to have played out the way it had. “How would Harley know to contact _Nightwing_? Tim didn’t ask her to, and as far as anyone on the outside knows, there isn’t any particular bond between Red Robin and Nightwing.”

Dick sighed again. This one sounded deeper; a sigh of regret and resignation. Jason braced himself to get angry at his big brother. 

“She suspects who I am. Doesn’t take a genius to work the rest out from there, and she’s no fool.” Dick’s tone changed from guilty brother to commanding officer as he continued. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much though. I’ve already taken some precautions, but even if it didn’t work completely, she’s not the blackmailing type and she knows what the Joker’s about now. She wants to make amends for ever helping him.”

Jason wasn’t the most pissed he’d ever been. He wasn’t even the most pissed he’d been in the last twenty-four hours. Still, he was pretty pissed. “How long have you suspected she knew your identity?! What precautions did you take?! Why the fuck didn’t you say anything?! If she does know then _of course_ she could figure out who the rest of us are from there!”

Jason forced his voice to remain low, not wanting to alert Tim to his upset. “Just because she’s anti-Joker now doesn’t mean she’s going to stay that way! He might not care who Batman really is, but he wouldn’t pass the chance to know who the people close to him are! Fuck, Dick! That could be why he took Tim to begin with!”

“I said she _suspects_ my real identity. I used nanotech to erase the memory that made it clear to her, so she couldn’t be certain. I haven’t figured out how to confirm if it prevented her from suspecting it at all without giving anything away. Besides, I thought you said the Joker lured Tim into a trap?” Dick’s voice was level and focused, if slightly annoyed. “Was that as Red Robin or as Tim Wayne?”

Tim hadn’t specified exactly, but Jason trusted he would have mentioned it if Joker had used Jason’s domino to lure him as Tim Wayne. That would set off too many alarm bells to ignore, even in his current condition. “As Red Robin.”

“Then it had nothing to do with _Tim_. If he wanted to show Bruce that he knew who his family was, he would have gone after one of us as ourselves. That means this was just about Batman, as usual. The Joker probably wouldn’t recognize Tim since he only makes the business pages for the most part. Even if Harley did, like I said, I don’t think its as big a problem as it would be if someone else figured it out.”

That was all true, but not much of a comfort. And at least one part of Dick’s assumption wasn’t accurate. Jason let him know it. “This wasn’t one of Joker’s usual cries for Batman’s attention. At least, not entirely. He tried…” 

Jason found himself growing more angry and more disgusted as he explained. “Fuck, Dick, this is _really_ sick. He tried to turn Tim into a gift to give Harley. He wanted to win her back by making the perfect child for their ‘family’. He even bleached his skin and stained his lips.”

“That’s...” Dick trailed off, lost for words. “Shit.”

“I know.” Jason’s free hand was clenched into a fist at his side. “Its taking everything I have not to go shoot the bastard. We could have lost-”

“Don’t do anything stupid, Jason.” Dick’s voice was firm. “Tim needs you _there_ , not stuck in a cell or off in hiding. Cass and I will be there later tonight. We finished up with Lady Vic and I put in for family emergency leave at the precinct.”

Jason nodded, then remembered Dick wouldn’t know it. His mind was going in too many directions. He was beyond furious at the Joker. He was worried about Tim. He was concerned about Harley Quinn potentially knowing all of their identities and still pretty pissed at Dick for not giving the family a heads up on that. He was wondering why the Joker picked Tim for his sick family project and how the man had acquired the proof he needed to trick him into thinking he had Jason. 

He was also wondering how Harley Quinn fit into it all. Clearly the Joker dragged her into it because he was trying to win her back, and she’d contacted Nightwing because she knew Dick was connected to Tim. But there were still a few pieces that didn’t quite fit. He still didn’t understand why she’d stuck around to talk to Gordon and confirm that Red Robin had helped saved Tim. 

Jason also didn’t know how she’d recognized him in order to point him toward Tim. They hadn’t made his public debut yet and he’d grown considerably since the last time anyone had seen Bruce Wayne’s second son alive. 

At least he might be able to get some quick answers on some of the latter questions. “Hey Dick? While you’re wrapping up everything over there, can you call Barbara? Tell her to get in touch with me. I want to ask her some questions.”

“Sure thing. Just...” Dick hesitated and had the decency to sound slightly apologetic at his next comment. “Maybe don’t leave Tim alone until me and Cass get there?”

“I wasn’t planning to.” Jason frowned. He was a better brother than that. It wasn’t the time to take up that argument though. 

And speaking of their siblings, he realized one was still unaccounted for, and their father as well. “What about Bruce and Damian? Where are they? Do they know what happened yet?”

Dick’s answer was a little surprising. “I didn’t tell them anything. Neither did Babs. Alfred didn’t mention it to me either way, but I think we would have heard from Bruce by now if he knew.”

Jason wasn’t sure what to make of that. Barbara made a point of not letting superheroes and vigilantes know each other’s business unless strictly necessary. Dick was used to taking care of that side of the family business while Bruce was away, but he was also determined to make sure they acted like a family first these days. Alfred normally would contact Bruce about something as serious as the Joker kidnapping one of his children. 

A new, somewhat smaller concern entered his mind. “What the hell are they doing that Alfred didn’t feel the need to fill him in on Tim being kidnapped by the fucking Joker? And why the fuck didn’t B bring in any of us that _aren’t_ thirteen-year-old hotheads?”

“They’re on an old fashioned, distraction free, father-son camping trip with Clark and Jon Kent.” Dick’s grin was audible. “There’s no way Alfred’s giving them an excuse to cut it short unless one of us is actually in immediate danger. If he’d been told while Tim was captured, I’m sure he’d have contacted them, but not when Timmy’s home safe with both of you there to take care of him.”

On one hand, the mental image of Bruce and Damian camping and trying to bond while scowling at the lack of their devices juxtaposed against the Kents undoubtedly darling father-son dynamic was admittedly entertaining. 

On the other hand, that meant Tim had been left to patrol Gotham alone while the Joker was loose because no one wanted to reschedule a camping trip. 

Jason knew that, logically, that wasn’t a fair assessment. While the Joker wasn’t in Arkham, he also had been laying low as far as anyone could tell. Tim was perfectly capable of filling in for Bruce and Damian and he’d handled a Joker escape just fine by himself in the past. If he’d had any need for backup, Jason would have helped with whatever was needed as soon as he was contacted. If it came down to it, Jason and Tim could easily pass as Batman and Robin. 

Except that Jason hadn’t known Batman and Robin were on vacation. He didn’t know if Tim had known, but he doubted it. His little brother would have touched base with him before anything could go down to make sure they were on the same page. Which meant Tim would have reason to suspect that Jason wasn’t captured and would have checked more thoroughly than he clearly had before going off to save him. 

It all added up to one completely unacceptable piece of the puzzle that fit all too well. Jason was furious again. “Mother _fucker_. Tim didn’t know he was on his own.” 

The statement was met with silence. Jason knew what that meant. Dick wanted to believe that it wasn’t true. He also worked through the same questions regarding Tim’s actions that Jason had, and that answer pointed to Tim not knowing he was flying solo again. “How could he forget to tell Tim he was going out of town for a week?”

Jason rolled his eyes. He wasn’t a fan of making excuses for their father, but this one didn’t seem like a big mystery to him. “Between W.E. and everything else, Tim’s busy. Its not unusual for either of us not to see or hear from Bruce for days at a time...or weeks if crime is up. And you _know_ B would have doubled down on his own work before leaving.”

No one could obsess like Bruce. Except for maybe Tim. If the two of them were both focused on something important elsewhere, lack of communication was to be expected. “Unless there was something going on that Tim specifically needed to know about, Bruce wouldn’t have taken the time just to catch up before leaving. Obviously you and Alfred knew where he was going. As long as he knew Tim and I would be patrolling and able to back each other up, everything should have gone fine for the week.”

“Unless we all got tied up in different cases and the Joker decided to go off script.” Dick sounded disappointed but they were clearly in agreement of the facts. “Yeah, that follows. I’ll check with Bruce later, but...yeah.” He sounded frustrated as well. “We really need to work on his communication skills.”

Jason scoffed. While he was angry about Bruce leaving without telling each of them, he had much more important things to worry about. “Yeah, you work on that. I’m gonna have my hands full with Timbers for a while.” 

Dick’s response was immediate and firm. “What’s wrong with Tim?” He seemed to belatedly realize what he’d just said. “I mean, besides the obvious. Alfred filled me in on his injuries. Is there something else?”

Jason scoffed again and closed his eyes. The mere fact that Dick asked that question was enough to tell him that his big brother didn’t get it. He understood that surviving an encounter with someone intent on breaking you was huge, but he thought _that_ was the big hurdle to get over. He didn’t realize that the hardest part came in the aftermath.

Jason didn’t want to get too far into this subject with Dick. He also wasn’t going to tell him anything Tim didn’t want him to know. Still, he knew he had to try to help him understand before he accidentally made Tim’s recovery harder than it already was going to be. “You’ve fought the Joker, _with_ B, and you were captured by plenty of other Rogues back in the day. But being captured by the Joker, being alone and at his mercy, you haven’t experienced that.

“Its completely different. Its not just losing a fight. Its not just being kept hostage. Joker might read as simple chaotic evil at first glance, but we both know there’s more to him. He fucks with you, Dick. In ways you don’t expect and in ways you aren’t prepared for, even after all the training and experience.”

Jason’s voice was steel, leaving no give for arguments or alternative interpretations. “You don’t just bounce back from that. It changes you.”

The silence that followed was heavy yet fragile. 

Jason didn’t like to talk about this subject outside of some off-color jokes. It was hard to explain to someone who hadn’t experienced it. It was also directly tied into his death and resurrection and all the nightmares attached to those events as well. He had no intention of going down that path, especially with Dick. It wasn’t anything against his big brother, but he was just too optimistic. 

Jason didn’t want to be the one to change that. He also didn’t want Dick trying to find the silver lining in the shit storm that had irreversibly altered Jason’s life for the worse. It would only piss him off more and that wouldn’t help anyone.

He realized that the person he’d spoken the most to about all of this was, ironically, Tim. It hadn’t been foresight or favoritism. Tim just _got it_ ; even before Jason started opening up. He’d also deserved some level of explanation after the way Jason had reacted to him at first. Jason wondered if any of that knowledge had helped Tim during his own ordeal with the Joker. 

He hoped it had. It certainly sounded like it did. Jason would never be glad for what happened to him, but at least that might make it worth something. 

Finally, Dick broke the silence. “Then its a good thing you’re there.”

He paused only briefly before continuing. “He always looked up to you, you know. When he started out as Robin, he used to just stand in front of your memorial suit or your portrait whenever he needed to get his thoughts together or whenever he doubted himself. It might sound weird, but you even helped him get through his parents’ kidnapping and their deaths.”

Jason hadn’t known any of that. He wasn’t sure how to respond to the information. He’d learned that Tim had followed Batman and Robin around for years before revealing himself. He’d realized that meant Tim had known him as Robin. He hadn’t considered what he might have meant to Tim back then. 

Of course, the way Jason responded once he returned to Gotham might very well have knocked the hero adoration right out of Tim. It was hard, if not impossible, for a kid like Tim to look up to someone who was that unstable. Not to mention the whole ‘trying to kill him’ part. Tim understood why Jason had done it, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t permanently altered his view of his former hero. 

Jason decided that it didn’t matter much, in the long run. He wasn’t going to try to get Tim to see him that way again. He just wanted to help his brother get through their latest tragedy. That was going to be a big enough undertaking. 

Dick’s thoughts on the subject must have been far brighter because he sounded as confident as ever when he continued. “We’ll get him through it, Jay.”

Jason knew it wasn’t going to be as easy as the hope in Dick’s voice suggested. Even still, he agreed. There was no way he was losing his little brother because of the Joker.

He glanced back at the room he’d left Tim in. “I’m going to see if Tim is up to answering some more questions. I still feel like we’re missing something and we need to confirm if Harley knows our identities.” He couldn’t help the added bite to that last comment.

If Dick was annoyed by it, it didn’t come through his voice. He sounded calm. “I’ll see you when we get there. Take care of Tim, and yourself.”

“Of course.” Jason ended the call. He didn’t have anything else to say on that subject anyway. 

Part of him hoped Tim was asleep. As much as he wanted answers, he also wanted Tim to rest and heal. But Tim was awake when he entered the room. His eyes landed on Jason as soon as he entered his line of sight. 

Jason had been a little hyper alert once he came back online too. “Yeah, that goes away. Eventually. Sort of.” He wasn’t sure if that helped or not, but Tim didn’t appear bothered by the comment. He just took in the information as usual.

Then he got back to the task at hand. It was a small comfort in that it was usual for Tim. “What did Dick say?”

Jason sat down on the edge of Tim’s bed and relayed the chain of contacts Harley Quinn had gone through in order to reach Dick after she’d been contacted by the Joker. He also told him what Dick had said about Harley possibly knowing his identity. Then he asked a couple questions of his own. “Was Harley there when you were unmasked? Did they do that to you or did you ditch the suit after you got free?”

By Tim’s expression, Jason could tell he wasn’t going to like what he heard next. He could also tell it wasn’t going to be easy for Tim to say it, but the kid was going for it. Jason took his hand, since it seemed to help earlier. He took it as confirmation that it had been the right move when Tim held on straight away. 

“She never saw the suit.” Tim looked away but his grip stayed firm in Jason’s hand. “He cut it off. Dropped it in acid before he got the bleach. He said that...that I wasn’t going to need it anymore. He said that wasn’t going to be my life ever again.”

It was clear how frightened Tim had been at that point. Jason would bet anything that he didn’t let the Joker see it, but his little brother had clearly been scared. Scared that Joker was right, scared of his current situation, scared of where it was going. Jason could barely stand it. He didn’t know how Tim was able to keep his voice so level.

“He’d sent his henchmen to guard the exits by then. Said it wasn’t appropriate for anyone to see a kid undressed besides the parents.” Tim sniffed. “Small favor, I guess. At least only him and Harley saw my face…until Gordon arrived.”

Jason could feel his blood pressure rising. He tried to stay calm for Tim’s sake, but the mental image of the Joker holding his little brother bound and beaten, then cutting off his suit and destroying it in front of him was enough to make him revisit the idea of going to the hospital and shooting the Rogue. He felt even worse at the thought that it made a sick sort of sense. Not only did it make bleaching Tim easier, it also made sure he’d feel as vulnerable and defeated as possible while the Joker messed with his head. The fact that Tim had just suggested a small amount of _gratitude_ for the Rogue not humiliating or hurting him more made Jason want to throw up.

It made him want to hurt the Joker before he shot him.

Tim finally met Jason’s gaze again. “I’m so sorry, Jay.”

Jason frowned, thoughts of pain and retaliation derailed by the apology. “For what?”

“They saw my face, Jason. Harley obviously knew who we were already, and the Joker didn’t recognize me offhand but… Gordon, the paramedics, the HAZMAT guys who hosed me down; _someone’s_ bound to figure out who I am. Its going to come out, who the Joker kidnapped. As soon as he reads or hears my name in relation to this, he’s going to know who I am. He’ll be able to figure out who everyone in the family is from there.”

The more Tim talked, the more Jason realized just how damaged he’d been by the whole ordeal. He reminded himself of his earlier plan. He was going to keep reassuring his brother until he had no choice but to believe it. “That’s not your fault, Tim.” 

“It is.” Tim’s voice was quiet but unwavering. “I walked right into his trap.” 

It looked like Tim wanted to shake his head again, so Jason squeezed his hand and spoke in a firm tone.

“Its not your fault the sick fuck set a trap for you. Its not your fault he wanted to play some sick fucking game of house. Its not your fault he hurt you too much for you to get the fuck out of there before anyone could see you! Its not your fault you were _all alone_ with that _sick fuck_!”

Jason had to take a breath to calm himself. Then another. He was getting too worked up to convince Tim to listen to him. To make his brother see that he just wasn’t responding emotionally, but rationally as well. To make him see that he truly wasn’t to blame. 

“None of it is your fault. Even if he does realize who you are, we’ll figure something out. It’s what we do. We’ll handle it. Even if he screams it from the top of his lungs at Arkham, even if he breaks out again-” Jason stopped talking when he took in Tim’s reaction.

His little brother looked even more ashamed than he had when he talked about the Joker cutting off his Red Robin suit. His eyes were damp. He was shaking his head, slowly, but it was clear the movement still hurt. 

Jason put his free hand on his brother’s head to stop him from moving it. “Don’t hurt yourself, Tim. What is it?”

“He’s not going to scream or escape. He can’t.” Tim met Jason’s eyes again, but it was clear he was forcing himself to. He looked crushed. 

“I broke his spine. C5 vertebrae. He’s going to be paralyzed from the chest down and his breathing will be too weak to scream.” 

Jason had no idea what to say. A big part of him wanted to offer his little brother a fist bump in congratulations, but he knew Tim wouldn’t appreciate the gesture at the moment. Perhaps not ever. 

He had no doubt the action had been intentional, even if one could easily argue diminished capacity or that there were extreme circumstances affecting the boy’s reasoning. If it had been any sort of accident or miscalculation, Tim wouldn’t have been quite so ashamed. 

Jason considered that it could have been heat of the moment. After what amounted to a day of torture, Tim could have made his move to escape. The Joker could have tried to subdue him again and in the moment, seeing an opening, Tim might have stopped him for good. Or close enough. 

Jason would have preferred the kind of broken neck where the victim winds up in the morgue rather than the hospital, but his little brother wasn’t a killer. He wouldn’t want Tim to have to live with that kind of guilt anyway. Not that he should feel guilty for something done in the heat of moment when said moment included the Joker beating you to near death. 

Except that ‘heat of the moment’ still didn’t seem to fit the weight of Tim’s shame. 

Which meant that at some point, Tim made a focused decision to use a permanently debilitating strike. Considering the circumstances -and the fact that Joker so clearly deserved it and more- Jason thought that was perfectly reasonable. But again, he knew Tim wasn’t there yet. 

He also knew it would take a lot for Tim to get to the point where he would consider anything like that. More than trapping him and torturing him. Much more than it would take for Jason to simply shoot the villain. “What happened, Tim?”

Tim tried to shake his head again but Jason didn’t let him. Instead, the boy sighed. He looked torn. He also looked away, his gaze toward the carpet though he clearly wasn’t looking at it.

Jason tilted his head, trying to catch his little brother’s gaze and failing to do so. Then he stopped, realizing what it meant that Tim didn’t want him to see his face right then. His little brother was ashamed.

“Timbers...you have to know I don’t think any less of you for paralyzing the Joker. No matter the reason. You could have snapped his neck just because he’s _him_ and I’d be fine with it. More than fine, but you get what I mean. You know that, right?” 

“I know.” Tim gave Jason’s hand a light squeeze in gratitude. The answer felt honest but the boy still sounded torn up about it. He was still avoiding his big brother’s gaze.

That’s when Jason got it. Yes, Tim was torn and ashamed because he’d willingly done permanent harm to someone, even someone as vile as the Joker. However, there was more to it than that. He was okay telling his brother that much and he trusted that Jason would understand. 

Jason already realized it would take a very significant push to get Tim to go there. To that place where he felt such an act was necessary or acceptable. _That_ was what Tim was torn about telling him. There was something in the circumstances he didn’t want Jason to know. 

Which meant Jason’s imagination started going to all the worse places possible. And that wasn’t going to help him figure this out or help his little brother. He needed answers.

“Tim, _what happened_?”

Tim looked at Jason again at his tone, he really looked, and seemed to see that his brother was catching up to the problem and searching for solutions in all the worst places. He tightened his hold on Jason’s hand. “Hey, it wasn’t like that. He-” Tim seemed to rethink however he was going to phrase that. “I was supposed to feel alone, right?”

Jason nodded. He remembered that part vividly. “But you thought of me.”

“Exactly.” Tim’s face crumpled. “I was _so_ stupid. I _told him_ he was wrong. If I had just kept-” He released a harsh breath. Jason suspected Tim would have tried shaking his head again if he hadn’t already made it clear he wasn’t going to allow that.

“I _told him_ he hadn’t broken you. That you were stronger than any of us. I told him he could kill me...that he’d have to. That I could be as strong as you.” Tim looked and sounded so disappointed in himself. 

Jason wanted to remind his brother that he hadn’t been in any position to think clearly. That it was all but impossible to stay that many steps ahead when it came to someone like the Joker. That sticking it to a villain when you were pretty sure you were going to die was perfectly understandable. He knew there was no point at the moment. Tim knew all of that. He was just too broken up to see it clearly yet. 

Tim closed his eyes. It did nothing to hide how wrecked he was feeling, but Jason didn’t interrupt. He needed to hear what had happened, what had given Tim that final push. He needed to know if he was going to help him come back from it. And there was no way he wasn’t going to do that. 

“I should have just kept my mouth shut. I should have just kept crying quietly and he wouldn’t have known his plan wasn’t working. He wasn’t planning to kill me anytime soon. Someone would have noticed I was missing eventually. I just had to stay quiet and stall for time.” 

Beyond the fear and disappointment, Tim was starting to sound angry with himself.

Jason was even angrier at the mental images Tim’s words were painting. Still, he remained silent. Tim needed time to admit to what he saw as a failure so Jason could start working to convince him it wasn’t. 

“It made him so angry. He got the crowbar-” Tim’s voice started to break on that comment, and Jason was almost ready to stop him, but the boy took a breath and continued, voice the slightest bit stronger. “While he was getting it, Harley put a jacket over my shoulders; told him they couldn’t let ‘their boy catch cold’.” Tim looked and sounded disgusted at the memory of being called ‘theirs’.

“She slipped me a handcuff key while she was at it. I was able to free myself when he started hitting me. He said once he’d punished me for disrespecting my f- _him_ , he was going to teach me a lesson. He was going to find you. He was going to prove he’d won.”

Tim’s gaze focused on his brother. He still looked miserable, but there was some resolution there in his eyes. As if he were facing a punishment he was perfectly willing to accept because it was simply worth it. “I couldn’t let him.”

Suddenly, it all made sense. 

Jason had been Tim’s hero and confidant before they’d even properly met. The first time Tim encountered the Joker, he’d been afraid of him for what he’d done to Jason. He’d also never hesitated in confronting the Rogue, in ensuring that he went back to Arkham where he belonged. He had done it because he was a hero, a damn good one. 

But he’d also done it because of Jason. Because the Joker deserved to be put away for what he’d done to him. Because Jason’s death couldn’t be for nothing. 

When Jason came back, when he’d kidnapped and beaten Tim in his madness, Tim never blamed him. Later, when they truly became brothers and Jason worked up the nerve to bring it up, Tim had simply said ‘I get it’. And he did. 

Even more so now that he knew exactly how Jason had felt in his last moments. Tim was never going to let his brother go through that kind of torment again. He wasn’t going to let Jason lose himself again. He wasn’t going to let him die again. 

Tim hadn’t paralyzed the Joker in a moment of fear for his own safety or in a moment of madness brought about by his torment. He’d done it for Jason. Not for revenge, but for protection. He’d already brought his brother back from the dead on paper. Now he’d decided to _really_ give him freedom.

And he’d known exactly what it meant that he’d crossed that line. 

And now Jason understood Tim better as well. He knew what it meant to have a brother, a hero, a confidant, and to see him nearly broken by a madman. He knew what it meant to know he wasn’t going to be the same after the pieces were put back together. He knew what it meant to love him anyway. 

Jason held his little brother’s gaze and didn’t try to look tough or unaffected. He wanted him to see the truth of his words. “It’s okay, Tim. I get it.”

Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was still sad, still shaken. He would be for some time. But hearing the truth in those words had clearly taken some of the weight off his shoulders.

Jason gave his hand one more light squeeze and then stood slowly enough for Tim to react. He doubted his little brother would outright ask him to stay if he didn’t want to be alone, but he could see it in the way he watched him. Rather than leave, Jason moved to the chair he’d brought over while he was watching over Tim the previous night. Alfred had brought him a stack of books to keep him occupied while he waited. He grabbed one. 

“You need to rest now.” Jason held up the book with a questioning expression. “The Twelfth Night okay?” 

“Yeah.” Tim settled as best he could with his injuries. His eyes were already half closed when he added, “Thanks, Jay.”

Jason shrugged. “Its what brothers do.” He opened the book, but hesitated before reading. He didn’t want to make too fine of a point on it -knew that Tim wouldn’t appreciate that- but he had to acknowledge what Tim had done for him. “Thanks, Timbers.”

He trusted him to know what he was thanking him for.

His little brother released a tired breath as his eyes closed entirely. “Its what brothers do.”

Jason couldn’t help but grin. Not only was that response just close enough to snark to suggest Tim was feeling a little more like himself after their talk, but his brother’s tone made it clear that while he was upset about what he’d done, he didn’t regret it. Not entirely, not when it was for his brother. 

All of that meant Jason might be getting his little brother back more quickly than he’d thought. The Joker hadn’t won this one. 

Jason started reading aloud. He stayed well after Tim had fallen asleep. Every time his little brother showed signs of distress in his sleep, Jason woke him. He didn’t ask about the nightmares. He just gave Tim a moment and then continued reading.

When he finished the play, Tim had been asleep for over an hour.


	2. Confrontations all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason does a lot of confronting in his attempts to make sure Tim's identity and future emotional health are safe. Barbara; Commissioner Gordon; Harley Quinn; Dick. Not to mention his own past issues with the Joker and his family.

Jason was surprised when Barbara stopped by the Manor. When he asked Dick to contact her for him, he’d expected her to call or contact him as she would any vigilante who asked to talk to Oracle. 

He hadn’t spoken to her much since his return to Gotham. Not because he held anything against her, he actually had a lot of respect for Barbara. He just avoided any non-family vigilantes whenever possible these days. In reality, he avoided almost everyone who wasn’t part of his family these days. 

He met Barbara in the Manor’s library, they shared a grin when Alfred escorted her there and properly presented her to Jason. Aside from the wheelchair, there were some other changes from the last time he’d really known her. Her hair was shorter, she was wearing glasses, and her face had matured. The level of confidence was the same and the grin suggested her sense of humor was much the same. Overall, he thought she looked better. He guessed that life as Oracle was suiting her. 

He was actually glad she’d ditched the Bat symbol. It wasn’t that he had any problem with her wearing it. She was more than worthy, in his eyes. He just felt she’d long outgrown the need to emulate another hero in order to be taken seriously, and that was really what Batgirl had been about at the start. 

“Jason, it’s good to see you.” Barbara sounded genuine. She gave an understanding smile as she added, “You know, you don’t have to keep your distance from everyone. Guns don’t bother some of us all that much. Remember, my dad carries a gun for work too. So does Dick.”

“Its not quite the same.” While that was certainly true, Jason appreciated the sentiment behind the woman’s assurance. He’d always liked Barbara, but he made sure to operate in a manner that avoided her attention. He doubted she would be so accepting if she learned more about the way Red Hood operated. 

Still, it was always nice to see her. He returned the smile as well as he could under the circumstances. He didn’t want to upset her or give too much away. “But its good to see you too.”

Barbara’s smile was replaced by a look of _knowing_ that made Jason stop trying to psychologically hold her at arms length and really listen to the woman. “You don’t have to hide from me, Jason. Remember, I know what its like, facing the Joker and not coming out the other side intact. Its not something you can just shrug off. It changes you.”

Jason took a moment to consider that. He knew about the Joker paralyzing her and taking humiliating photos in order to psychologically torture her father. He had the utmost respect for the way she’d pulled herself together and continued to fight crime in a whole new manner. While he figured she’d be the closest to understanding what he’d gone through (after Tim, he sadly reminded himself), it wasn’t quite the same. They hadn’t reacted to their experiences the same. 

At least, Jason was pretty sure he’d have heard about it if she’d gone on an anti-Batman walkabout and killed a hundred criminals in the process.

Barbara didn’t push him for a response. Her eyes turned sad, but her mouth was set. She was clearly determined to fend off any despair and stay focused. “Speaking of which, how is Tim?”

If it were Bruce or anyone in the family asking, Jason would have talked about how Tim was faring physically. It would have been enough for them. As she’d just reminded him, Barbara knew very well that there was a lot more to recovering from a Joker run in than waiting for your physical wounds to heal. He respected her too much to pretend he didn’t understand that. 

“Shaken. Some old wounds got reopened.” Jason doubted Barbara knew any specifics about Tim’s depression and he didn’t know how much she knew about the events that led to Tim keeping his distance from the rest of the family. He trusted she would understand what sort of wounds he was referring to anyway. “But I think he’s going to be okay...if everyone else lets him. Physically, its probably fair to say he’s had worse, but only when legendary assassins were involved. And they didn’t drag it out the way Joker likes to.”

Barbara nodded. She looked like she truly did understand. She also looked angry. Jason could relate to that. She took a breath before locking gazes with him. 

“Tim’s strong. Stronger than the others give him credit for. He’ll get through this, Jason.” She gestured between the two of them. “We’ll make sure he does.”

And just like that, Jason knew he’d have an ally if Bruce or Dick tried to insist they knew best and take over with Tim’s recovery. He and Barbara might not have had the exact same experience with the Joker as Tim, but they were close enough that they understood what the boy would need to recover. Both Jason and Barbara had moved on; different, altered, but just as capable of fighting as before. They’d make sure Tim had the same chance. 

He nodded. “Thanks, Babs.”

“Of course. I might not have ended up your sister-in-law, but as far as I’m concerned, you boys are still family.” Barbara offered a gentle look that Jason wasn’t sure what to make of, but then she got back to the green and white elephant in the room. “I checked the police photos, EMT reports, and hospital records. It paints a pretty clear picture of how the Joker ended up with a broken neck: backed against a railing during a fight and then one swift kick to end it. 

“They’re assuming it was just one of those things that happens during a crazy fight between people like The Joker and Red Robin. Harley Quinn’s statement backs that up, not that they’re really pursuing it. It is the Joker, after all.” Her expression said that she felt it was a fair assessment. “Still, I’d like to know: was it a fight gone bad or was it intentional?”

Jason shrugged. “I wasn’t there.” Just because he liked and respected Barbara didn’t man he was going to tell her everything. He didn’t know how she’d react to the information and he wasn’t going to take any risks with Tim. Besides, with how ashamed Tim had been telling him, Jason knew he wouldn’t be up to talking to someone else about it.

Barbara watched him for a moment. She looked mildly disappointed, then somewhat critical, before looking understanding but determined.

“Jason, I appreciate that this is your little brother we’re talking about and I’d probably respond the same if it was anyone else asking. But I’m not anyone. I’m in this chair because of the Joker and you can be damned sure it wasn’t just a lucky shot. I know very well that the world is a much safer place with him paralyzed and to be honest, I can’t say that I didn’t feel a certain sense of justice when I found out about his condition. I just want to know so I don’t say anything that might unintentionally upset Tim. He's been through too much already.”

Jason was still hesitant to answer. He thought it was a fair point that she might unintentionally upset Tim if she didn’t know it was a touchy subject. Especially since the Joker had paralyzed her. If she simply made a comment that she felt vindicated because the Joker got a taste of his own viciousness, the comparison would disturb Tim. 

“Tim’s upset about it. He’s ashamed that he harmed someone permanently, even someone like the Joker. That’s really all that needs to be said, isn’t it?” 

Jason didn’t doubt that Barbara would guess Tim had known what he was doing from that, but she couldn’t be sure. Barbara wasn’t the type of person who gave information with certainty if she wasn’t actually certain. More importantly, Tim needed to feel assured he had someone he could talk to who wouldn’t tell his secrets, no matter their own judgement on the person asking after them. He needed to know Jason would never betray his trust.

Barbara nodded. “I guess it is.” She smiled at Jason. “You’re a good brother, Jason. Don’t forget that when you’re fighting with the others over all this.”

Sometimes Jason was sure he was good brother, sometimes, not so much. It was good to hear it from someone on the outside, and someone who didn’t owe him anything. “Thanks. I’ll try to keep it in mind.”

“If someone tries to tell you otherwise, call me.” Barbara looked serious. “I’ll remind you…assuming Tim doesn’t beat me to it.” She tilted her head in thought. “It looks like he picked up Bruce’s protective streak.”

Jason shook his head slowly to indicate he didn’t know about that. He was still determined not to give away that Tim had acted with intent. Not to mention that Bruce’s idea of ‘protecting’ seemed more like meddling or controlling most of the time. Jason tried to remind himself that their father meant well, but sometimes it was difficult. Especially when he did things like letting the Joker get away with murdering his kid or not telling Tim he was on his own while the Rogue was unaccounted for. 

Barbara sighed. “Parents can be difficult. Especially, when you’re grown up and they still just see you as their kid. I had plenty of arguments with my dad after what happened with the Joker. He just wanted to take care of me, and I appreciated it, but I had to get by on my own eventually. I had to know I could still be independent. 

“We worked it out after a while.” She fixed Jason with a stern look. “It helps if you and your dad actually _talk_.”

He released a small laugh. “Okay. I’ll try to keep that in mind too.”

“Good.” She folded her hands in her lap and straightened her shoulders. “Now, I heard you have some questions for me. What’s going on?”

Jason realized Barbara had waited until he felt comfortable with her again, until he remembered she was someone he could trust and count on, before getting down to business. He appreciated it. “What did Harley Quinn say to you and Dinah that you decided to get her in touch with Dick?”

“She said I could either get her in touch with Nightwing or she could drop in on Dick Grayson because his little brother was in big trouble.” Barbara’s tone was worried and a little angry. “How does she know who they are? How long has she known?”

“Good questions, but you’d have to ask Dick.” Jason wasn’t going to cover for his brother on this. He was still too angry about the whole thing. “I just found out today that he knew she figured out his identity. Don’t know how. He said something about using nanobots to erase her memory but he doesn’t know how well it worked.”

“He did _what_?” Barbara was sounding more angry than worried now.

Jason didn’t blame her. “Like I said, ask Dick. I’ve got to deal with Harley, Timbers, and the rest of this mess.”

“Oh I will _definitely_ be asking him.” Barabara’s tone was firm, but her face soon gentled. She reached out and gave Jason’s arm a squeeze. “I’m sorry, Jason. I’ll talk to Dick. About Harley _and_ about Tim. If there’s anything else I can do, just say the word.”

There was one thing he could think of. He wanted to straighten out as much of the mess Joker had dropped them in as possible before the rest of the family showed up to try to handle it their way. “Do you know how I can get in touch with Harley Quinn? I could track her down, but I don’t want to be gone any longer than I have to.”

Barbara nodded, her expression firm. She didn’t question Jason’s sudden desire to stick close to home. He hadn’t expected her to. “I can arrange a meeting. When do you want it?”

“Soon as possible.” He glanced in the direction of the bedrooms. “Could you do me one more favor?” The woman was nodding before he even asked it. “Stick around while I’m gone? If Tim wakes up, I want someone around who knows what he’s been through.”

Barbara didn’t hesitate. “I’ll stay. If the others arrive, I’ll make sure they know not to push him. Just be careful.” She pulled what looked like a standard SD card from her purse and offered it to him. “And keep this tracker on you, just in case.”

He reached for it but hesitated, looking Barbara in the eyes as he offered his condition. “Dick doesn’t hear about this. No one else in the family does.”

Again, she didn’t hesitate. “So long as you aren’t in danger, _no one_ hears about it. I don’t let heroes know each others’ business unless they need to, and you have more right to handle this than the rest of us do, as far as I’m concerned. But I’m not letting Tim lose you. He needs you too much. Any sign you’re in trouble and I’m sending Dinah in.”

Jason took the tracker. Then he and Barbara headed to the Batcave, where she arranged for him to meet Harley Quinn on top of the building next door to the one Tim had been held in. The area was still taped off while Gordon awaited HAZMAT’s results. No one would be around to disturb them. 

Even with promises that Alfred and Barbara would keep an eye on Tim, Jason still found it harder to leave than he expected. He reminded himself that he was still taking care of his brother by handling the rest of this. That Tim would understand if the others told him why Jason had gone. That he would be back well before the night was over. 

Harley arrived right on time. Red Hood was already waiting for her; armor, guns, and helmet in place.

Jason didn’t waste time with formalities. He approached her with the same confidence and ferocity he would any Rogue. Minus the guns in her face. She did ultimately help his little brother, after all. 

“You contacted Nightwing when the Joker kidnapped Red Robin. You told Oracle and Black Canary that if they didn’t get you in touch with him, you’d find Dick Grayson. Explain. _Now_.”

He trusted his tone to make it clear that he was a hair’s breadth away from entering ‘shoot first and ask questions later’ mode. He’d been there since the moment he heard his little brother was hurt. 

Harley clearly got it. She wasted no time explaining. “Mistah J told me he had Red Robin. That he was gonna be our kid. That we were gonna be a family. ‘Together again, like old times, only better, like you wanted’.” She looked irritated as she quoted her ex with a mocking impression.

Then she shrugged and spoke normally again. “I figured Nightwing could either come save the kid himself or send in the cavalry.”

That was just common sense, but it didn’t answer the more concerning aspect of Jason’s question. “Why mention Grayson?”

While she obviously registered the threat she was under and wasn’t taking it lightly per se, Harley remained calm, almost blasé, as she answered. “Because I had a hunch he was Nightwing. Too much just fit, ya know? Figured if I was right, it would cut down the time it took ta get hold of him _and it did_. Which, I might add, was good for Red Robin.”

She frowned. “Or it woulda been, if he’d needed savin’.” She looked impressed. “Turns out he’s a pretty tough cookie.” 

Finally, her expression turned concerned. “How’s he doin’ anyway?” 

“He’ll live. He’ll fight. You’re right, he’s a pretty tough cookie.” Jason didn’t want to give the woman any more details than she already knew. He did appreciated that she’d helped Tim, however, and he figured it wouldn’t hurt to confirm that he was recovering. 

She looked cheered by the news. “That’s good. He looked pretty bad when I got there. I wasn’t sure if… Well, why bring that up now? I’m glad the kid’s gonna be okay.”

Jason still wasn’t softening his stance at all. He had another bother he needed to worry about now as well. “So as far as you’re concerned, Canary and Oracle’s reactions confirm Nightwing’s real identity?”

Harley immediately rolled her eyes as she figured out where the line of questioning was going. “Relax, I’m not gonna tell anyone.” She waved off the concern before looking away with a dreamy expression. “Nightwing’s one of the nicest guys I ever met. I don’t wanna cause him any trouble. 

“I like him.” She finished simply, as if no further explanation was needed. Then she frowned at her own statement. “Not in, like, a creepy, obsessive stalker way. He’s just so _nice_ , ya know?”

He did. Considering Harley’s past with the Joker, it made sense that she felt the need to clarify her choice of words. Jason didn’t get any sense of creepiness or obsession from her though. She spoke of his big brother with respect, fondness, and something close to reverence.

“He gave me a chance to redeem myself when he didn’t have ta. He listened ta my reasons. _Really_ listened. He worked with me ta make somethin’ right; just a pair of former acrobats savin’ the city...it was fun. He encouraged me ta figure out who I am away from Mistah J. Most heroes don’t do those kinda things.”

It figured that Dick would be able to charm even a complete psychopath like Harley Quinn. Jason still didn’t like the idea of her knowing his identity. As his brothers had pointed out, it didn’t take a genius to figure out who the rest of the family was from there, and crazy as she was, Harley wasn’t stupid. The fact that she recognized Tim as Red Robin was proof enough that she’d already connected the dots. 

Jason would definitely be telling the rest of the family about this later. In the meantime, he needed answers to their _other_ current problem.

But Harley kept on talking. “Look Hood, between knowing who Nightwing is, and the whole kidnappin’ Mistah J thing when ya started out, I know who you are. Were? I dunno… Obviously, there have been a couple other little boy wonders since your time glarin’ from under the domino.” 

Any trace of humor left her suddenly. “Yeah... So, I wasn’t part of what Mistah J did ta you, but I’d helped him stay clear of the law and Bats plenty of times. If I hadn’t...who knows?” She gave a small shrug before taking a breath and fixing him with a pointed look. One that told him this was the bit she’d been building up to. “I figure, I kinda owe you one. So your secret’s safe with me.” 

Jason had only ever blamed the Joker for what happened to him. And Batman, but that was mostly for what happened afterwards. And Tim, for a little while, even though that didn’t really make any sense. If he _had_ blamed Harley, she would owe him a lot more than ‘one’ to make them square. 

Still, she’d helped his little brother. That counted for a lot these days. 

And if she felt guilty for what happened to Jason, if she considered keeping his family’s identities secret part of some sort of penance, then agreeing to it kept everyone safer. “I’ll accept that as payback. You helped Joker stay free so he could kill me, now you help my family stay free so we can keep scum like him off the streets. And all you got to do is keep your mouth shut. Deal?”

She nodded, looking relieved. “Deal.”

He still wasn’t letting her go without the threat Dick should have made as soon as he realized she knew his identity. 

“Just remember, I don’t forgive and I don’t forget. If you tell anyone who any of us are, its as good as a death sentence. For us _and_ for you. Because I promise you, if anyone comes after my family because you told someone something you shouldn’t have, fuck anything resembling Batman’s ‘no killing’ rule. I’m coming for you. Got it?”

“I got it, champ.” She didn’t sound that bothered by the threat, but she also appeared to be taking as seriously as she ever took anything. “I’m not lookin’ ta get any bats killed anyway. I’m tryin’ ta do some good these days.” She looked sincere, especially when she started talking about his family again. 

“And like I said, I like Nightwing. Red Robin, too; he’s a good kid. And Black Bat’s a real badass.” She looked slightly awed as she spoke of his sister. “I definitely ain’t doin’ anything ta land myself on her shit list.”

Jason noticed she made a point of never using any of their real names during the conversation, even if she obviously knew them. He appreciated the gesture. He doubted he’d ever be comfortable in the woman’s presence and he still wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in her skull if she posed a threat to his family. That said, he could see why Dick and Tim were willing to give Harley a shot to prove herself as something more than the Joker’s crazy ex-girlfriend. 

Part of him really hoped she did prove herself to be more. No one deserved to be permanently tied to the Joker.

Jason nodded his acceptance of her words. He believed Harley didn’t have any current plans to out the family, but he was still going to keep an eye on her. In the meantime, he had other concerns. “And the Joker? Did he recognize my brother after he cut his fucking clothes off?”

Harley’s expression hardened along with Jason’s tone. She looked and sounded disgusted when she answered. “I had nothin’ ta do with that. I didn’t know where Mistah J was or what he had planned ‘til he called me. Don’t even know how he got my new number...” 

She sighed. “I’m gonna have ta change it again. Anyway, he never mentioned the kid’s name. Didn’t look like he recognized him. Hard ta anyway, with the bruises an’ the blood an’ the bleach...” 

She offered an apologetic look when she noticed that her descriptions were only making Jason more incised. “We both know that even while focusing on tryin’ ta get me back, Mistah J woulda been too excited ta keep quiet if he realized he knew who Robin-the-third was.” She looked certain, and resolved. “He doesn’t know...and I certainly ain’t tellin’ him.”

Jason believed everything Harley had said up to that point. She seemed genuinely disgusted at what the Joker had done to Tim, she sounded truly remorseful for what help she’d given Joker in the past, and she seemed to honestly respect his siblings. However, if she had any lingering attachment to the Joker, learning of his disability at Tim’s hand might just push her back onto the crazy train. 

“You heard about his condition?” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t have ta. I was there.” Harley looked reflective as she thought of Tim’s final fight against the Joker. She looked a little sad, and a little impressed, but mostly relieved. “I don’t blame the kid, if that’s what you’re worried about. Mistah J had it comin’.”

She looked Jason over. “You’re lucky. Ya know that, right?”

He arched a brow, aware she couldn’t see it under his helmet. “How the fuck do you figure that?” 

She put a hand on her hip and gave Jason a look that clearly read ‘ _really?_ ’. “The kid didn’t bolt or attack as soon as he was freed. He was waitin’ for the best time ta escape quiet-like, which was smart. I’d expect that of him. He might’ve even waited until Mistah J left ta sneak off, under other circumstances. 

“But then Mistah J talked about goin’ after _you_. That’s when the kid moved ta take him down.” She cocked her head and made a ‘there you go’ gesture. “He’s been around long enough that I know he wouldn’t do anything that risky or extreme for just anyone. Even ignorin' the fact that the kid was barely standin' after the beatin' he took. So you’re lucky your brother loves ya that much.”

Jason wasn’t sure how to respond to that either. She wasn’t telling him anything he hadn’t already figured out, but it was surprising to hear it from someone so far outside the family. Of course, she had been a successful psychiatrist before going crazy, so he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised she was good at profiling people. 

There was something else she hadn’t told him either. “Why’d you tell Gordon that Red Robin was working with you?”

She shrugged. “Simple. Robin - _Red_ Robin, that is- wasn’t in any shape ta take off before Gordon arrived and Nightwing hadn’t shown up ta get him out of there. His suit was already destroyed, so there wasn’t any harm in waitin’ for the EMTs. He could just pass as any of Mistah J’s victims. There’s been plenty.” 

Harley continued to look disgusted when she spoke of the Joker’s crimes. She also continued to look remorseful or concerned when she talked about Tim. Despite this, there was a casualness to her manner. That was always present in her, and it helped Jason to trust that she was being genuine. If she’d been just trying to sell the idea that she was reformed, she would have tried to appear more stable by acting as though this wasn’t a normal conversation for two people to be having on a rooftop.

“I wasn’t plannin’ on talkin’ ta the cops at all; don’t really like ‘em, what with our history an’ all. But they showed up a lot earlier than expected. Don’t know who called ‘em either. Just saw that Gordon recognized the kid pretty quickly. I figured if Mistah J mentioned Red Robin, or that the kid had been the one ta take him down, it could be a problem. 

“By sayin’ Red Robin was there, fightin’ Mistah J and savin’ the kid, it keeps Gordon from considerin' that they’re one an' the same. Even if Mistah J does say anything contradictory, he’s crazy.” Even though she couldn’t see his expression, Harley shot Jason a look that said he’d better not point out that she was too, not in comparison to the Joker’s level of crazy. “My word -an' more importantly, your brother’s- will trump his. Fortunately, SWAT an' HAZMAT made sure ta wreck the crime scene so the cops’ll never be able ta say how many people were in there.”

That was all surprisingly logical and well thought out. So long as Gordon didn’t ask the Joker why he kidnapped Tim Wayne, Red Robin’s identity would be safe from the Rogue. 

“Thank you.” Jason never thought he’d be saying those words to Harley Quinn, but he meant it. If she was telling the truth, which he suspected she was, then she had helped his brother escape the Joker and keep his secret identity hidden. If she wasn’t being completely honest, then he’d already laid out the consequences. 

Harley looked surprised, then briefly excited, before settling into a repentant expression. “Well, I kinda owed him too. Mistah J picked him ‘cause of me.” She looked slightly embarrassed and a little sad as she explained. “I was the one who’d wanted a family before...

“An’ I always said I liked Red Robin-Robin the best. He’s a sweetie...smart too, an' perceptive. Once, I even asked Mistah J if he’d like ta have a kid like that someday. Mistah J just took it all wrong. Like I said before, Red’s a good kid; he didn’t deserve ta get dragged inta all that.”

Jason figured that was as good a reason for why Joker had picked Tim as he was going to get. He honestly didn’t want to hear anything about the inner-workings of the two villains’ former relationship unless need be. Tim wasn’t in any more danger from the Joker or Harley, so he fortunately didn’t need to know more.

In fact, there was only one more thing he needed to know that she might be able to tell him. “Did the Joker tell you how he lured Red Robin to begin with?”

She rolled her eyes again. This time with much more derision than when she’d directed the action at Jason earlier. “Yeah, like he deserved some kinda medal for it. He robbed an underground mob auction ta get one of your masks that was up for bid. Guess you left it as some sort of callin’ card for Black Mask’s right hand man awhile back?”

“Crap.” It had been back when he was establishing Red Hood to the Gotham underground. He’d meant it as a way to show that he could get past their security without leaving a trace if he didn’t want to. He’d made sure there wasn’t a trace of his DNA on it. It was unique enough that someone who was familiar with it would recognize it as his. That had been the point. 

Of course that meant Tim would have recognized it immediately.

“Eh, don’t beat yourself up about it too much. Just live an’ learn.” Harley offered the advice before reaching into her jacket and pulling out a small bat plush with over-sized eyes and ribbon with a small ‘get well soon’ card attached. “Here, can ya give this ta Red Robin for me?”

“Uh, sure.” Jason took the plush and discreetly checked it for everything he could with his hands and helmet. He’d be checking it out further in the Batcave before he brought it into the Manor and anywhere near Tim. 

“So we done here?” Harley looked curious. “Not that I’ve hated it or anything -ya ain’t half bad- but I really do need ta change my number before Mistah J is up ta makin’ phone calls. An' then I gotta start updatin’ all my contacts. Ivy’s never gonna let me hear the end of this...”

“Yeah, go ahead.” It didn’t feel as wrong to be letting her go as Jason had expected. “Just don’t forget my warning.”

“Got it, honey. Your secret’s safe with me.” With a final wave, she slid down the fire escape. Jason waited until she was out of sight before he headed off himself. 

He still had a couple more stops to make before he headed back to the Manor. Harley had confirmed that Gordon recognized Tim at the scene. Jason had to know if that information had been or could potentially be passed on to the the Joker. He had to ensure that the official police statement on Joker’s latest arrest didn’t mention his little brother. 

Jason stashed his gear in his bike again before heading into the GCPD main building. It felt incredibly wrong to be entering a police station of his own free will, but he needed to speak to Gordon. The receptionist wasn’t too keen to just let him in at first, but his clothes and manner suggested he was a member of high society and not someone to be pissed off. 

Finally, Gordon came out to see what the commotion was and recognized him. Jason hadn’t given his name, not wanting his return to make the papers until the family was ready for the official outing. For whatever reason, Gordon didn’t identify him to anyone else. He simply said he’d speak with him and led him into his office. 

That was how Jason found himself sitting across from Commissioner Gordon, in the man’s office, with the door and blinds closed. 

“First I’d like to thank you for coming.” Gordon spoke as if Jason had been invited rather than showing up unannounced and demanding to speak to him. “It saves me the trouble of having to track you down.”

That didn’t sound like a threat but it also didn’t sound good. “Am I in some kind of trouble? Should I have a lawyer present?” As much as he hated certain aspects of it, being a famous billionaire's son had its advantages. Anyone who knew Jason’s name would know he could afford to bring in a better lawyer than they could. 

Gordon’s reaction was mild though. He simply waved off the concern. “That won’t be necessary, Mr Todd-Wayne. You aren’t in any trouble. But I do need to ask you some questions regarding your brother’s recent kidnapping.”

“Go ahead. I want to get that sorted out, too.” Jason adjusted his weight on the chair, making it clear he was comfortable and not planning to take off any time soon. “And you don’t have to be so formal. Being called ‘Mr’ anything just sounds weird.” 

“Thank you. I understand.” Gordon nodded. “For starters, I need to ask where you took your brother after you left? You realize he needs serious medical treatment, right?” He looked genuinely concerned when making that last statement. 

“I took him home, to Wayne Manor. His injuries have already been tended to by the family physician and a highly skilled surgeon.” That they were one and the same, and also the family’s butler, didn’t need to be said. “The chemical everyone was so worried about was just some kind of super skin bleach. We can keep him quarantined at the Manor if you feel its necessary, but no one is taking him away.” 

Jason’s tone hardened and his back straightened on that last comment. He would fight tooth and nail, give up any chance of saving his real identity, to stop anyone from trying to touch Tim at this point. Regardless of their intentions or authority. 

Gordon caught the shift in his demeanor, but seemed to find it understandable. “Of course. No one wants to see him put through any more trauma than he already has been, least of all me. And we’ve already established the skin bleach as well, so quarantine won’t be necessary. Thank you for the offer, though. Cooperation is always much appreciated around here.”

After hearing the man’s response, Jason reminded himself that Gordon was a good cop. He was one of the few who were trying to fix Gotham’s broken system. He was someone Bruce actually trusted and the man who had taught Barbara right from wrong. Jason tried to reel in the anger he was feeling at the situation. None of it needed to be directed at Gordon. The man got enough trouble for trying to do his job.

He decided to just lay out his reasons for coming instead. 

“Look, I appreciate that you’re probably trying to be sensitive here, but I want to get back to my brother as soon as possible, so lets cut to the chase. I’m here because I’m worried for my little brother. Tim might be emancipated and basically running Wayne Enterprises and all, but he’s still just a kid. Our father is out of town and our oldest brother doesn’t live in Gotham any more. I figure that means its up to me to look after him now.”

Jason took a breath as he considered the truth in such statement. Tim _was_ still a kid, and they’d all left him to run a global enterprise during the day and fight crime at night on his own, even with the Joker loose. They had to be better than that in the future. _He_ was going to be better. “Obviously I kinda suck at the big brother thing, but I don’t plan to fail him like this again.”

That was the truth. So was the next statement, even if he didn’t mean it the way it would be presented to Gordon. “I need to know if the danger’s passed. What has the Joker said about the other night? Do you know why he kidnapped my brother? Is he still in any danger?”

Another advantage of being a Wayne, Jason realized, was that if he didn’t like the answer to any of those questions, he and Tim could be out of the country within the hour. They could take Alfred on the family yacht and hang out in international waters until they figured out a long term solution, if that was necessary. If all else failed, they could take out a ridiculous amount of cash from their trust funds, buy some top quality fake IDs, and start over somewhere entirely new. 

Jason hadn’t even remembered that he _had_ a trust find until that moment. When Tim was feeling up to it, he’d have to talk to him about starting a charity or something. Maybe a rec center or some kind of free education thing for poor kids to give them a better shot at life. They’d work something out together, he was sure. He wondered if having something else to focus on would help Tim.

Gordon sighed before Jason could get too carried away with his thoughts. The man looked disappointed at the situation as a whole. “Look son, I’m going to be honest with you. We rarely get satisfactory answers when someone like the Joker does something like this. Logical thinking just isn’t part of his nature. 

“From what we’ve gathered, he was looking for a child to remake in Harley Quinn’s image to present as a token of affection for her. He was trying to win her back because he didn’t like not having a groupie hanging around and treating him like some sort of deity. She didn’t go for it and he got angry. You’re brother paid the price.” Gordon looked honestly troubled by the whole thing. 

“Red Robin showed up and Harley Quinn sided with him. She freed your brother while he fought the Joker. You should know that the Joker was permanently disabled during the fight. He’s paralyzed from the chest down, so you see, he won’t be coming after your brother again.”

“Haven’t these lunatics had others do their bidding for them while they were locked up before?” Jason frowned irritably at the thought, but spun it to seem reasonable for Jason Todd-Wayne who was totally _not_ a gun-toting vigilante. He figured most Gothamites would know that anyway. “Does him being disabled really mean my brother is safe?”

Gordon glanced at the door. The one he’d closed as soon as he said he’d speak to Jason in his office. No one else seemed to know who Jason was or why he was there. Clearly, both men were keeping a secret. Jason suspected he was about to find out Gordon’s

The man lowered his voice. “I didn’t include your brother’s name in my report. No one else recognized him -he was soaked and injured and we rushed him along to clear the building and get him checked out- and I didn’t tell anyone that I did. You took him before anyone could take any photographs.

“You see, the Joker doesn’t appear to know the identity of the boy he took. He hasn’t used any names or identifiers. We don’t know how he picked your brother. He might have liked something about the way he looked, or thought he could pass as Harley’s child, or it might have simply been a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. That said, the Joker can fixate like no one else I’ve encountered while on the force. If he meant to keep your brother as his own, he might decide he needs to finish it later...one way or another.”

Gordon was obviously trying to balance stressing the seriousness of the situation without outright frightening Jason. “But he likely won’t stay focused on him if he doesn’t even know who he is. Even if he wanted to know, how would he find out if there’s no record? For that reason, its my hope to keep your brother safely anonymous in all this.”

Jason was pleasantly surprised by what he was hearing. There was only one possible hitch in the plan that he could see. “What about the trial? Won’t they look for Tim or at least try to identify him then?” 

“We’re going to try for charges that include kidnapping and aggravated assault against a minor, but considering that the Joker is already serving out multiple life sentences at Arkham…” Gordon spread his hands out in a ‘what can you do’ gesture. “It isn’t going to be one of the court’s priorities.

“If the case does go to court, we’ll list him as an unidentified victim. Sadly, there are usually some of those when Arkham has a breakout. The EMT you spoke with gave a description of both of you after you left the scene and said you called him your brother, but he didn’t catch either of your names and the descriptions aren’t great. Like most Gotham citizens, he’d rather stay out of it when the Joker’s involved. Now you’re telling me there isn’t even going to be a hospital record of a boy being treated after the kidnapping. I don’t expect anyone to look nearly hard enough to find him.

“In the end, the court will likely just add however many years to the sentences the Joker is already serving and call it a day to save taxpayers money.” Gordon fixed Jason with a serious, fatherly look. The sort that said ‘ _its your decision, but you need to think about what I’m saying_ ’. “I’d advise against it, just in case a random kidnapping does turn into an obsession, but if you want his name included-”

“ _No_.” Jason cut in immediately. “I’d prefer it if the Joker _never_ heard my brother’s name. I don’t want to take any chances. He’s already so scared and...” He shook his head when the words became too hard to say aloud. He was trying to bend the facts to fit their civilian persona, but it was all too close to the truth. “I don’t want anything like this to happen to him again.”

Gordon nodded, his face the picture of empathy. “I’m sorry, son. I really am. But I think you’re making the right choice. As for your brother...” 

The man glanced at a photo on his desk. He looked sadder, but proud as he continued. Jason couldn’t see the photo, but he knew who he’d see if he looked. “My daughter was injured by the Joker some years ago. Afterwards, she needed time, patience, and security. It was hard, but she’s grown into the strongest, wisest, and most beautiful young lady you’ll ever meet.”

Gordon held Jason’s gaze across the desk. “Make your brother feel as safe as you can manage. Be there when he needs you but don’t push him to talk when he isn’t ready. Its tough, believe me, but its all you can do right now. Most of all, encourage him to keep living. 

“If he spends the rest of his life in fear, then the Joker wins.” Gordon’s tone turned firm as he straightened his shoulders. “We can’t let him win. Not with a boy as bright and compassionate as your brother. Not with a woman as fierce and clever as my daughter.”

Jason took the words to heart. Gordon was right about the Joker winning being unacceptable. Plus, Barbara's recovery had been much more successful than his own, as far as Jason was concerned. If that was how Gordon had helped her, it was worth listening to. “Thank you, Commissioner.”

“Of course.” Gordon looked Jason over. His expression was sympathetic and caring. “Listen son, about what you said earlier? That you ‘obviously suck at the big brother thing’? I can tell you right now, that isn’t true. 

“If it was, you wouldn’t feel so bad about your little brother getting hurt. You wouldn’t be here, looking after his safety. You wouldn’t have rushed him home to be taken care of. I’ve been there before, but let me tell you, you can’t fault yourself when it comes to someone like the Joker. He’s responsible for his actions, not you, not your brother, not your father, not Harley Quinn; just him. No one else.”

Gordon’s tone and expression didn’t leave any room for doubt. He was certain, so certain that Jason had to consider he might be right. He offered Gordon a small nod. “You might be right.”

Gordon smiled. “Think it over. You’re a smart kid, too. You’ll have a hard time arguing with my logic.”

There was only one more possible loose thread. “How did you find my brother anyway? He said he wasn’t able to call for help.”

The smile fell from Gordon’s face immediately. He looked Jason over, clearly considering his words. It made the young man tense. He knew he wasn’t going to like what he heard no matter how Gordon phrased it. 

“We received calls. All anonymous, of course. The Joker has hidden out in the area before and it sounded like he was up to his old tricks. People in the area were afraid. We tend to cut corners on those kind of calls to get there quicker.”

Jason had to force himself not to break the arm of the chair with how tight he was squeezing it. “What clued them in?”

“Movement. Noise. Lights. The usual.” It was clear that Gordon was trying to remain vague and casual in order to protect Jason. 

He didn’t want to be protected. He wanted to help his brother. He wanted to know everything the Joker had done to him. “Commissioner, I need to know. I don’t want my brother to have to carry all this by himself...and the less I know, the more I guess. Its the _Joker_. He could have done anything...”

Jason didn’t want to think of the possibilities. He couldn’t _not_ picture it though. His little brother, alone with that freak, depressed and frightened. Dressed up like some sort of china doll. Bruised and pale; dripping with bleach and blood. And still fighting. Fighting for himself, fighting for Jason.

Gordon looked remorseful but knowing. “I understand. I felt very much the same when he took my daughter. Just remember what I said; none of it is your fault. Its isn’t anyone’s fault but the Joker’s, and he isn’t in a position to hurt your brother again.” 

Jason nodded. And braced himself. 

Gordon recognized his determination. He nodded once. “The calls said they heard sounds of violence; that someone was being beaten, badly, possibly even killed. Several mentioned a strong smell of bleach permeating the area. A few said they heard a boy cry out. More than that, they all heard the Joker laughing.”

Jason had to push back the echoes of that laugh from his own memories. He’d never forget it, but at least it wasn’t always present in his nightmares these days. He hated the thought that Tim was going to be haunted by it as well. He hated the Joker more than ever. More than he’d thought was possible. 

“Why can’t he just be put to death?” Jason honestly never understood that and it frustrated him to no end. Sure, Batman wouldn’t kill him, neither would Nightwing, or Superman, or any of the rest. But why hadn’t the state of New York just put the psycho down? “Why even give him the chance to escape again? How many of his victims ever had that chance?”

Gordon looked more frustrated than he had through the entire conversation thus far. “I know, son. I feel the same way, but its out of my hands. The death penalty was disestablished years ago; we even had to remove all the equipment. Unfortunately, every time we’ve tried to use the Joker -or any similar inmate in Arkham- as a reason to reinstate the death penalty, we’re told it violates the New York Constitution to execute inmates who are certifiably insane.” 

It was a poor reason, at least to Jason’s mind. However, he recognized that it truly was out of Gordon’s hands. He scoffed and shook his head. “You’d think that’d be a campaign promise come every election. Who wouldn’t want those monsters executed?”

Gordon scoffed as well. “Campaigns _have_ been run on that promise. They never come through. Too much legislature, not enough support from the courts or state level politicians. No one outside of Gotham truly understands the threat we have to live with when these Rogues are thrown in Arkham. Most think its kinder to ‘treat’ them than execute them.”

Jason couldn’t hide his revulsion at the concept. “What, do they think someone like the Joker is going to suddenly get better? Even if he did, how is waiting for that ‘kind’? ‘Guess what, you’ve murdered hundreds of people and tortured even more, but you’re better now; have a nice life’.” He shook his head in disgust. “What the hell do they expect to happen?”

“I couldn’t tell you.” At least Gordon seemed to share Jason’s disdain for the situation. It was a small comfort, to know he wasn’t the only one thinking such things. “All I can do is try to get these psychos off the streets as quickly as possible when they do find their way out.” He took a moment to pull himself out of his thoughts. 

“Dwelling on this won’t help. Call your representatives or vote for whoever you think is going to deal with the problem, but don’t hold out too much hope.” Gordon held Jason’s gaze firmly. “Right now, you should just focus on the fact that your brother is alive and safe at home. Which, I think, you should be heading back to. Unless there was something else you needed to discuss?”

Again, Jason realized the older man was right. They would both continue to fight for Gotham’s citizens in their own way. In the meantime, he needed to move along so he could get back to Tim sooner. Discussing Gotham’s warped politics and unfulfilled promises wasn’t going to help his brother. There was nothing else Jason could accomplish in Gordon’s office that would help Tim. 

“You’re right. I’ve been gone long enough. I should get back to my brother.” He stood and offered the man a respectful nod. “Thank you, Commissioner. For everything.”

“Of course, son.” Gordon stood along with Jason. “If anyone recognizes you later on, when your identity is more well known, we’ll just say you were here to talk about your legal issues with coming back. Okay?” 

Jason offered a small, relieved expression. He could see where Barbara got her quick thinking from. And her compassion. It was a shame he couldn't tell Commissioner Gordon that yet. “Good idea. Thanks again.”

They shook hands and Gordon patted Jason on the back. “I only wish I could do more.”

“You’re doing as much as you can. Its more than most can say.” With that, Jason left the office. 

He left the building feeling a little better than when he’d arrived. He decided he might start leaving some information for Gordon from time to time like Bruce and Tim did. The man was a good cop and he needed all the help he could get if he was going to try to keep Gotham criminals behind bars where they belonged. 

He put his gear back on after that and rode until he found a quiet building with a dark alley, perfect for taking to the roof. He made his way from rooftop to rooftop until he was standing across from the hospital. 

Jason looked across at the well lit windows. He couldn’t see the Joker, but he could tell which room the Rogue was in. All of the neighboring windows were dark, the rooms kept empty for security. Guards practically filled the hallway, probably more to prevent any ill-attempted jailbreaks from one of the Joker’s allies than for the villain himself. They probably also served to prevent any potential acts of vengeance against the Rogue.

Despite all the precautions he could see in place -the cops guarding the hall, the detectives in the security surveillance room, the SWAT teams guarding the exits, the closed curtains to prevent direct line of sight to the Joker- Jason knew he could get in if he put some effort into it. He wouldn’t even have to kill all of the cops involved. With his size, skill, and training, he could easily overpower them, confuse them, manipulate them. He could get himself into the room with the Joker while the villain was completely unable to defend himself. 

He could do whatever he wanted with him. Punish him for what he’d done to him, to his brother. 

He stared at the window a moment longer. It wouldn’t be hard at all to finish the Rogue for good. 

He felt the presence approach him just before he heard his sister's voice. “You want to kill him.”

Jason took a deep breath. There was no point in lying. Cassandra had probably watched him before approach, reading his body language. She already knew exactly what he was considering. “Yes.”

“I do too.” Cassandra said it simply, but with the weight of someone who knows what it feels like to take a life. Sometimes Jason forgot that about her. That she had killed before and chose to turn away from it for her own reasons. That those reasons had nothing to do with Batman’s ideals.

She moved to stand beside Jason. “What he did to Tim...to you...to Barbara and her father...” She sounded angry at the thought of her loved ones being hurt by the man. “I hate him for it.”

Then, she took a breath. “None of it can be undone.” She seemed to be reminding herself as much as making a point to Jason. Cassandra turned to look at her brother. “Would it help?”

Jason knew the answer immediately. It wouldn’t help Tim, he reminded himself. It wouldn’t fix anything. With the Joker paralyzed, it likely wouldn't even save any future lives. It wouldn’t be an act of defence, or protection like what Tim had done. It would be simple vengeance.

Jason couldn’t say he had any particular problems with vengeance. He did, however, have a problem with adding to his little brother’s guilt. Or his sister’s. He had a problem with potentially destroying his family. 

Taking out the Joker now would do just that. His family would be torn; some would be willing to move past it, others wouldn’t. It wouldn’t just be a matter of him being ostracized, which would be bad enough, since he didn’t want to lose his family now that he had it. Worse was, they would fight among themselves. Lines would be drawn between those who were more loyal to their family and those who were more loyal to the family’s ideals. 

It would take years for the family to recover. Perhaps decades. If they recovered at all. 

With the Joker out of commission for the foreseeable future, it wasn’t worth the risk. 

Jason still wasn’t sure how he felt about it all. He was happy that the Joker wasn’t in a position to continue his never ending cycle of being thrown into Arkham only to break out, cause havoc, and destroy lives before being taken right back. He was so touched by his little brother’s words and actions -calling Jason the strongest of them, citing that he wasn’t broken, permanently disabling the Rogue he was most frightened of- that he couldn’t begin to express what it meant to him. He was unbelievably pissed that the Joker had ever had the opportunity to hurt his family like this again. 

And that anger wasn’t only aimed at the Joker.

Jason had scolded Bruce for not taking the Joker out after he’d been killed by him. He’d hated his father for allowing the villain to get away with it, to continue to hurt others. But then he’d failed to kill the Rogue as well and now his little brother had joined his list of victims. It made Jason feel sick to think about it. 

“It isn’t your fault.” Cassandra looked at the hospital. Her eyes found the room the Joker was in right away, just as Jason had. “Its his. _Only_ his.” 

“Commissioner Gordon said the same thing.” 

“Smart man.” Cassandra’s gaze returned to Jason. “Tim’s smart too. He knows who to blame.”

She was right. Tim wouldn’t blame Bruce for allowing the Joker to live, the way Jason had. He wouldn’t blame Jason either. Or Dick, or anyone else. He would blame the Joker.

Jason wasn’t sure if that meant his little brother honestly knew better than him or if he was just a more forgiving person. 

For better or worse, Tim had found a solution to the Jason-Joker issue that had haunted their family for so long. Jason Todd-Wayne was alive once again and the Joker couldn't hurt anyone any more. 

Jason had been surprised at the relief he’d felt when he realized he was officially a living person again. Thinking of the Joker, rotting away at Arkham, unable to cause any of the suffering and chaos he lived for… It made Jason feel another sort of relief. He wasn’t sure what it said about him as a person, but he could live with it. 

Cassandra must have noticed his relief. She patted him on the back. “He will suffer. Tim will get better. So will you.”

Jason nodded. She was right. He was safe, so was Tim. They needed to heal and move on. He could do that now. They could all finally move on. 

“Let’s go.” He glanced at his sister. “You and Dick get anything to eat on the way here?”

Cassandra grinned. Jason knew she was always up to get food. They could stop somewhere on the way back to the Manor and pick something up. They wouldn’t be dining in. They wanted to get back to their brothers. 

True to her word, Barbara had stayed even after Dick and Cassandra arrived. Alfred warned Jason and Cassandra that she had some pretty strong words for their big brother while they were gone. 

“Good, maybe she was able to talk some sense into him.” Jason put down the bag of take-out. Alfred eyed it warily while Cassandra dug in. “What about Tim? Is he awake?”

Alfred cleared his throat and handed Cassandra a napkin once he had her attention. After nodding in acceptance of her apologetic expression, he turned to Jason. “Not at present. Unfortunately, I had to give Master Tim a small sedative after a nightmare caused him to disrupt his IV and risk further aggravating his injuries. It should be wearing off soon, but it is good that he rest now.”

Jason hated the fact that Tim had a nightmare while he was gone. Logically, he knew the nightmares would be coming no matter what. He still couldn’t help but think he could have done something if he was there. He knew Tim hated being sedated. 

He also knew Alfred wouldn’t give his little brother a sedative unless it was necessary. He didn’t want to make the man feel any worse than he already did. “I’ll check in on him after I eat and have a few words with Dick.” 

Jason held up a container of food. He figured it was better to eat while Tim was asleep anyway. That way he wouldn’t be teased by food he wasn’t in any shape to be eating yet. “Sobayaki? We’ve got fried spring rolls, teriyaki eggplant, and sweet ‘n’ sour chicken too.”

“Thank you, Master Jason. However, I believe I’ll stick to foods that aren’t leaking through their paper containers.” He eyed one such container with disdain. 

“I’ll clean up.” Cassandra offered in between stuffing her mouth full of food. She motioned toward Jason with her chopsticks as she swallowed. “Tell Dick...there's food.”

Jason found Dick and Barbara in the sitting room. There was tension between them, but it was fading. Clearly they’d argued but they’d resolved it. Once they both calmed, they’d be fine. 

Jason motioned toward the kitchen. “We brought some food back. You might want to get in there before Cass eats it all.” 

“Thank you, Jason.” Barbara stopped as she rolled past him, and spoke quietly. Dick would know they were talking but not be able to hear without actively spying. Something he wasn’t likely to do after being reamed by Barbara. “How did it go?”

“Better than expected. Tim’s safe for now. Your dad kept his name out of the reports. Harley knows. Joker doesn’t.” Jason gave her shoulder a squeeze. “Thanks for waiting.”

“Of course.” Barbara patted his hand and then looked up as if she could see the floor above them. Jason followed her gaze as he listened. “Did Alfred tell you?”

“About Tim having nightmares bad enough to require sedation? Yeah.” Jason trusted Barbara to know the hostility in his tone wasn’t directed at her.

The way she spoke afterwards suggested she did. “He woke shortly after you left. I told him I just stopped by to check on him and that you were busy downstairs. I didn’t want him to worry. He was able to fall asleep again, reading one of the books you left by his bed, but then the nightmares started. ”

Barbara’s voice grew lower still as she continued. “He asked me a couple questions before that; about the shame and the nightmares. I told him I’d had them too, but they ease up eventually.” They shared a look of sad understanding before she spoke again. “Alfred checked about half an hour ago and he was still asleep, but the sedatives will be wearing off soon.”

Jason was glad Tim was getting some rest for the time being. He knew it wouldn’t last. He let Barbara go, but asked Dick to stay for a minute. 

His big brother agreed. “If you’re gonna ream me out for the whole Harley thing, let me just point out that Babs beat you to it and I doubt you could bring the point home any better.”

“I don’t doubt it, but I’m still taking my turn. I talked to Harley Quinn.” Jason crossed his arms and nodded when he saw he had his brother's full attention. “She knows who you are, Dick, and she’s worked out who me, Tim, and Cass are, at least. I expect she’s worked out Damian and B too. Who knows, maybe even Kate and Barbara.”

Dick didn’t look surprised but he did look concerned at the confirmation. “I assume she hasn’t told anyone?” He looked relived when Jason nodded again, but still concerned. “You didn’t...do anything...to silence her, right?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Of course I did. I _threatened_ her. Which is something you should have done the moment you realized she figured out your identity. It isn’t just _you_ you endangered, _Dick_. 

“If she’d told anyone, it could have been Tim or Damian who paid for it. It could have been any of us.” Jason glared at his big brother. “It _still_ could be.”

He took a second to calm his expression as much as he was able under the circumstances. He was pissed, but he wasn’t trying to start a fight. Moreover, he didn’t want Dick to think he was speaking from anger only. He wanted his brother to see his point. “That’s why I’m going to tell the family that she knows.”

He didn’t mean that as a threat. He wasn't trying to punish his brother or get him into trouble. He just wanted his family to be safe, and in order for that to happen, they had to be aware. To prove this, he offered Dick the chance to make it right. “Or _you_ can tell them. I don’t care as long as they get the warning they deserve.”

Dick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Jay.” His words sounded genuine. “I’ll tell them after B and Little D get back.”

He sighed. He looked remorseful and a little disappointed in himself. “I should have told them sooner. I should have known better than to try to handle something like this alone. If Harley had revealed her knowledge to Tim...even if the Joker didn’t hear, it would have added to the terror he was going through.”

That was true, and the apology -as well as the solution- was good enough for Jason. With Dick telling the others, they couldn’t be caught off guard the way Jason and Tim had been. Undoubtedly, both Batman and Batwoman would be giving their own threats to Harley, which would further secure the family secret. 

Plus, Jason could avoid some of the drama. It was a win-win for him. As much as anything to do with their current situation could be.

“It isn’t that I take any of your safety lightly.” Dick’s words caught Jason by surprise. His big brother looked worried, remorseful, and almost pleading. He clearly hadn’t wanted to hurt his family and felt bad about it. 

“And it wasn’t a sign of mistrust.” Dick’s voice was firm, assuring. “I trust all of you with my life. I just didn’t see this as as big a threat as I should have. I’m sorry, Jay. Really.”

As pissed as Jason had been when he learned that Dick knew Harley suspected his identity, it had never occurred to him to take it personally. He’d never thought it was a sign of mistrust or lack of value. It occurred to him, that had this happened a year or two before, he probably would have. It made sense that Dick knew that. It was also apparent that Dick didn’t know if his little brother was past that yet. 

“I never thought it was.” Jason replied honestly and with a touch of bafflement. He’d just assumed that Dick knew they were okay now. “I know what our family means to you, Dick. It means the same thing to me.”

Dick smiled. For once, he appeared to be speechless, delighted by his brother’s proclamation. Jason hated to crush his happy moment, but there was still one more thing he needed from Dick. It was probably going to be harder for him than informing the family he’d known they were outed to a lunatic without telling them. 

“There’s something else. Again, its something I shouldn’t have to tell you, but I have a feeling I do.” Jason couldn’t help but glare slightly. Dick looked equally confused, interested, and amused. Until Jason dropped the bomb on him. “When B and Damian get back, you have to keep Damian in line.” 

Dick looked surprised at his words, so Jason expanded on the warning. “He can’t tease Tim about this. He can’t suggest he’s weak or unworthy or tainted. He can’t throw it in Tim’s face the next time Tim has to correct him on something or point out that murder is wrong. He _definitely_ can’t attack or threaten Tim right now.”

Dick frowned. He looked a little upset at the implication and he sounded slightly offended on their youngest brother’s behalf. “You think Damian would keep that up when Tim’s been kidnapped and tortured?”

“I do.” Jason didn’t hesitate or try to gentle his tone. He couldn’t afford to budge on this. He couldn’t risk letting Dick downplay their youngest sibling’s issues.

Dick’s response was pretty much what Jason expected. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared momentarily, but he took a minute to calm and think. He was angry at the assessment, but found enough evidence in his memory to prove it was accurate. He didn’t like it, but he was reasonable enough to acknowledge it. “You may be right.” 

Dick’s next statement was more firm. “But in case you haven’t noticed, Little D hasn’t been as bad lately and I _always_ talk to him when he goes off on Tim.”

Jason knew he was pushing them closer to an argument. They were both fiercely protective of their little brothers -especially their particular favorites- and the recent tragedy would only cause them to be more so. Still, he had to correct Dick on that statement.

“ _Usually_ you do. Not always.” Jason paused but, fortunately, Dick didn’t jump in to argue. He was glad his brother was willing to hear him out. “And when you do, its always _after_ Damian’s said or done whatever shitty thing he shouldn’t be saying or doing to Tim. You aren’t taking any preventative measures and you always make sure to be so damn _nice_ about correcting him.”

“Maybe part of the problem is that he needs more nice in his life.” Dick was quick to respond. Once the words left his mouth, he looked over his little brother thoughtfully. His tone adjusted to indicate that he wasn’t looking for a fight either. “Maybe we all do.” 

He still argued Damian’s case. “Look, we can’t blame Little D for being so hostile.” He held up a hand when he saw Jason was going to argue. “Not entirely. He’s just a kid, Jay.”

That was fair enough, but it still didn’t excuse their little brother’s behavior. It didn’t excuse allowing it to continue for so long. “And the message you’re sending that kid is that you’d rather he didn’t hurt his brother, not that its completely unacceptable.” 

Dick blinked, surprised, and appeared to be considering that point.

Jason didn’t want to be too hard on Dick. He knew it wasn’t entirely fair that he had so much responsibility with their youngest sibling. “Look, I get that you like being the fun big brother now that that’s an option, and it sucks that you got stuck with the dad role for so long. If you honestly can’t keep him in line, or you just don’t want to, its okay.

“Because _I will_.” Despite his sympathy, Jason shot Dick a pointed look. “We both know that isn’t going to go so well for Damian, but I’ll make sure he leaves Tim alone. Just tell me now, _before_ he tries to finish Tim off.”

He assumed Dick would try to defend Damian again, and he did. “Little D doesn’t want Tim dead, not any more...I don’t think. He only goes after Tim because he feels threatened. He was spoiled before he came here; constantly told he was superior; heralded as the _only_ ‘son of Batman’. He didn’t expect to have to share his father with another kid. He learned he’s not the son Bruce expected or even wanted. 

“He knows Bruce didn’t choose him like the rest of us, and it makes him feel second rate, which he _hates_. Tim’s closest to him in age, and he was the only one living with Bruce when he arrived, so Tim became his primary target. From the day he came to us, Tim’s only proved time and again that he’s the son Bruce truly needs and exactly the partner Batman needs. Little D’s frustrated that _he_ isn’t. So he lashes out.”

Jason couldn’t argue any of Dick’s points, but as far as he could see, they all lead to a specific conclusion that had nothing to do with looking the other way or coddling their youngest sibling. “All the more reason for someone to take him in hand. _I_ don’t want to be that person. But if you and B can’t keep the brat from pushing Tim over the edge, then I will.” 

He held up a hand when Dick was clearly going to argue further. “Look, this isn’t a discussion, Dick. I’m giving you fair and proper warning; if Damian’s an ass about this, I’m going to knock some humility into him.” This time, Jason trusted his brother to recognize the difference between a warning and a threat. 

It looked liked he did. But Dick still appeared weary of the discussion. “He’s thirteen.”

Jason shrugged without uncrossing his arms. He had no idea why that was supposed to garner any slack. “So? We were all younger than that when we were first put in the position to potentially kill someone. We all knew better than to go for the kill on _criminals_ , let alone on innocent kids, and we never tormented anyone with the cruelty Damian's showed Tim.”

Jason frowned as a potential implication of Dick’s statement jumped out at him. “And if being a kid means Damian needs to be protected from everything, then how come you don’t do that for Timbers? He’s only sixteen.”

“That’s different.” Dick didn’t sound so sure, but he explained himself. “Tim doesn’t need acceptance or inclusion the way Damian does. He’s okay on his own. For the rest...Little D doesn’t know any better. He was raised by assassins-”

Jason wasn’t even going to let Dick finish that line of argument. “And he knows he can use that to get everyone to let shit slide that any member of the family would normally be all over. Here’s a hint, Dick; someone who flat-out says ‘Its not my fault, I was raised by assassins’ _knows_ what they’ve done is wrong. They just also know they’ve got a get out of jail free card. _Stop_ buying it and Damian will stop using it.”

The brothers shared a mild glare at that before Dick relented. While he doubted Dick would recognize it, Jason made some effort to take care with what he had to say beyond that. 

“Cass was raised worse than him but she doesn’t pull out the David Cain card any time she screws up. You and B wouldn’t have let her get away with murder anyway. I wasn’t allowed to steal, even though that’s how I was raised before B adopted me. Tim wasn’t used to anything resembling parental guidance when he showed up, but he still didn’t just go do whatever he pleased. Every bit of freedom he had, he earned.

“You came from the circus but you weren’t-” Jason realized the point he was making didn’t extend to Dick. “Well, you _were_ allowed to hang from the ceiling and flip off the walls, but that’s different.” It made him have to consider that maybe Dick made so many exceptions for Damian because he was given so many exceptions himself as a kid.

Dick frowned at the ill-attempted comparison. He looked pensive, and a little guilty at he reminder that he had been given special treatment by their father. Not to mention the suggestion that he was giving special treatment to Damian. “Its not that I’m picking Damian over Tim-”

“It’s exactly that.” Jason stopped Dick when it became clear he was going to try to assure him. “I don’t care if he’s your favorite brother and neither does Tim. But it becomes a problem when you stop Damian from learning from his mistakes by defending him all the time. Before this, I was willing to let you take your sweet ass time figuring out that you aren’t doing him any favors, but now its endangering Tim and I’m not gonna let that happen.”

“You aren’t going to hurt Damian.” Dick spoke with certainly, and with just a hint of warning.

“Not if it can be helped.” Jason frowned, they’d done a good job of avoiding a fight thus far. He hoped they could continue on that route. It wouldn’t do any of the family any good for them to be at odds. “Look, I know you aren’t going to like hearing this, but I think I relate to Damian better than you.” 

Again, he held up a hand to stop Dick from interrupting. “Unlike you, I know what’s its like to _really_ want to kill someone and to hold back just because of others’ beliefs or rules. I’ll try talking first, but if I can’t make him understand with words, then I’m going to earn his respect the only way he’ll let me. It’ll be for his own good almost as much as for Tim’s. Damian needs to learn to stop this shit just as much as Tim needs to not have to deal with it right now.”

Now that he could see Dick saw his point, Jason decided it was time to bring up his foremost concern. He’d known he would need to get Dick to the point where he’d be open to the truth rather than just denying it. “How is Damian gonna feel if he decides to be the little shit we both know he can be and then Tim decides to step off a building without a grapple? We both know that’s where this is headed if we don’t put a stop to it.”

Sure enough, that knocked the fight out of his brother. Dick stopped defending and started thinking. He finally stopped seeing it as Damian being singled out unfairly and started looking at the situation as it truly was. Jason could actually _see_ the moment it hit home. 

Dick looked like he’d be sucker punched. “I didn’t… I just thought-”

“I know. We all know...well, me, Tim, and Cass do.” Jason didn’t think he was very good a gentleness, but he was trying. He really didn’t want Dick to feel too bad. He _had_ worked wonders on Damian already. It wasn’t his fault the kid came with so much trouble.

“I haven’t talked to B or Alfie about this. Or Damian. I probably should have.” Jason figured he could offer a concession to remind his big brother that they both shared part of the blame. “I wasn’t sure if I had any place to be acting like a big brother.” 

Dick shot a scolding frown at Jason. He just shrugged at his big brother. “Its the truth. I’m rethinking it now, though. After what Timbers said...and Babs, and Harley and Gordon… Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I just need to stop making excuses and step up.”

In either case, Jason knew this wasn’t entirely his or Dick’s fight. It wasn’t entirely Tim’s or Damian’s problem either. “I know B’s the one we ought to take this up with, but honestly, I’m not up to handling him yet. I’m not sure where I am with the whole ‘he should have killed the Joker’ thing right now, and I’m too worried about Tim. I’m not gonna meet him halfway, and he’s not gonna budge.” 

Jason shook his head. “I don’t want to fight him. Not about this. Not if he can’t see what’s happening right in front of him. Not if he can’t stick up for Tim right now. It just isn’t going to end well.”

Jason wanted to protect his family. He wanted to take care of one of his little brothers and help the other understand where he was going wrong before he went too far to turn back. He didn’t want to lose any of the progress he’d made with his father. He didn’t see how he could accomplish all of those things. 

Not without help. 

Dick nodded slowly. It looked like he understood exactly what Jason meant. “I’ll talk to Bruce. I think he sees more than we know...I think he just doesn’t know what to do, other than train another Robin.” 

He looked pensive. He shifted his weight and nodded. “I’ll talk to Damian too. You’re right. There was a time when making sure he felt loved and wanted was the only way to help Little D, but now we need to start guiding him more.

“And we will.” He smiled at Jason. “Don’t worry so much. I’ll handle Little D. I can’t be _that_ bad of a big brother. After all, you had to learn how to be such a great one from somewhere.” 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Does it always have to end in a Disney Afternoon moment with you? Can’t it ever just be like, ‘okay, I’ve been stupid, I’ll do better; now let’s eat’?”

Dick hugged his unresponsive brother and patted him heartily on the back. “Okay. I’ve been stupid. I’ll do better. Now, let’s eat.”

Jason shook his head as his big brother released him and started making his way out of the room. “Always such a dick...”

Dick chuckled. “Its my name. What else could I be?”

Jason scoffed, but he followed his brother to the kitchen feeling considerably better than he had at the start of the day. Without any contact between them, he’d had several different people with completely different perspectives suggest or directly state that he was a good brother. It made him feel more confident in what he was doing. Not that he was thinking of walking away before, not when he was needed, but it was nice to have that confirmation. 

After dinner, Jason brought some soup up for Tim, who was already awake. He looked better physically. The results of the bleach was still startling, and the livid bruises still made Jason see red, but Tim spoke easier and moved with less strain. Seeing that Jason was still there seemed to help him, too. He was still hazy enough from the sedatives and his injuries that Jason just gave him the highlights of what he’d learned. 

Jason stayed in his little brother’s room again that night. Alfred had assured him that he didn’t need to, but Jason still found that a cot had already been set up in Tim’s room when he entered. Jason wasn’t sure if it was his presence, or the knowledge that the Joker hadn’t learned his identity, but Tim lasted longer between nightmares than he had before. Jason was there to wake him before he could cause himself any harm each time.

Dick, Kate, and Cassandra took over patrols for the night, with Dick going out as Batman. They all agreed that they would do the same each evening until Bruce returned. 

Tim was more alert the next day, but Alfred insisted that he only leave his bed for restroom breaks and absolutely forbade him from entering the Cave when he suggested he could offer support from the Batcomputer or his Bat-top (which is what Dick had dubbed a laptop Tim built for family work). Jason knew how much bed rest sucked, but he had to support Alfred on that one. He stayed behind as well, and hoped to keep Tim from trying to sneak in some work from either of the family businesses. 

He filled Tim in on the details of his meetings with Harley and Gordon. Tim’s relief was tangible. 

“Thank you, Jay. I didn’t-”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Jason finished the sentence for him, correcting as he did so. He was going to beat that idea into his little brother’s head even if it took years. “Harley knew who you were because of Dick, and now he sees that it was fucked up to keep that to himself. Both Harley and Gordon recognize the danger in Joker knowing your name...for different reasons, but still, I don’t think either of them will tell anyone. Insane as it is, we’re okay.”

Tim nodded, but he didn’t look entirely comforted. Jason knew it wasn’t anything personal. He knew it took a while to shake off the constant feeling of discomfort that enveloped you during something like what Tim gone through with the Joker. Jason himself was still a little messed up over it and having just found out that Harley Quinn knew their identities was going to be cause for concern for a while. 

Suddenly, Tim looked even more worried. He sat up straighter. “What about Dex? He’s been alone for three full days now!”

“Calm down.” Jason put a hand on Tim’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t try to get up. It figured the boy would be that worried over his cat when he’d been kidnapped. He took responsibility a little too severely sometimes. “Dex is fine. Cass checked on him last night before she came and found me.”

Jason sat back down once his little brother calmed at the information. “She and Dick are going to stop by your place again today to get him and bring him back here. Cass said she was going to get some other things for you too; your toothbrush, a change of pajamas, stuff like that. Dick’s going to raid your fridge for anything that won’t last until you’re back. Is there anything else you want them to grab?” 

Tim looked relieved, then confused. “Wait, Dex is coming _here_? Is Alfred okay with that?” 

Jason arched a brow. “Have you seen how many animals are here these days? Seriously, there are _fucking cows_. The ‘no pets on the grounds’ rule is long gone.”

“I guess I thought that just applied to Damian.” Tim frowned but didn’t dwell on the comment. Jason filed it away to address later. “Are they grabbing my phone?”

Jason fixed his little brother with a stern expression. “Yes, but you better not be planning on doing any work with it. You’re supposed to be resting. That means no straining your body _or_ your brain.”

Tim half-rolled his eyes. “I understand what ‘rest’ means, but I need to let Lucius know-”

Jason interrupted to address his little brother’s stress as soon as possible. “Alfred already talked to him and he said not to worry; he’s handling everything on the W.E. end. Everyone’s just being told there was a family emergency and we want to keep it private for now. Considering that Dick put in for family leave and B had already cleared his week, it’ll stand to reason. We should be good until B gets back and we can all agree on an official story.

“If not, we’ll come up with something. You’re good at that.” Jason patted his little brother’s knee. Tim looked torn between relief and irritation. At least he wasn’t stressing out any more. 

Finally, Tim laid back down. Jason could see that it was partially out of relief, and partially because his healing body simply wasn’t up to sustaining any firm discussion or even strong emotions at the moment. “Then I just need to call Conner. We had plans for tomorrow. Unless you want him showing up in Gotham to look for me?”

Jason couldn’t help but grin at the mental image. “B would be _so_ pissed if he heard a Super was flying around Gotham while he was gone. Its almost worth it for that alone, but yeah, no one wants your friend to freak out.”

He didn’t see anything wrong with Tim texting Conner to let his best friend know he was going to be out of commission for a while. It wasn’t really anyone’s place to tell Tim who he could or couldn’t tell that he was injured, and Conner already knew both of his identities. It took a long phone call after the initial couple of texts to convince Conner that Tim was okay, considering everything. Tim was worn out by the end of it, but he seemed to feel better for having spoken to his friend. Jason knew how much that could help.

It hadn’t occurred to them that Clark Kent might be keeping an ear out for his other sons while out camping with his youngest, until Alfred came in late that afternoon to inform them that Bruce and Damian were on their way back early. 

“It seems Mr Kent heard young Master Conner punching down a tree, something he only does when suffering great distress or frustration. He excused himself from the camping trip for a moment to address his son and learned of what had happened to Master Tim. Naturally, he returned to your father at once to inform him. Master Bruce just radioed in. He requested that Mr Kent take Master Damian to the Kent residence while he returns to Gotham posthaste.”

Jason frowned. “Did B have a radio this whole time?” He still had a hard time grasping the fact that no one bothered contacting Bruce when they learned Tim had been kidnapped. He still had a hard time buying that Bruce was entirely incommunicado. 

“Yes, but he had no reception, Master Jason.” Alfred explained. “Mr Kent flew your father to a location within radio distance.”

At least there had been something of an ‘in case of emergency’ plan. Jason still wasn’t happy with that. 

“He let Clark carry him?” Tim looked baffled, then concerned. “He knows I’m okay now, right? Didn’t Clark tell him that?”

Alfred was quick to assure the boy. “Indeed, Master Tim. But you know your father; he needed to hear all of the details before he could process the situation.”

Jason looked at Tim. “Plus an okay from Alfred holds more weight than an okay from Clark.”

Tim accepted that, just as Jason knew he would. He still looked concerned though. “Did he say if Conner was okay now? I didn’t think he was still upset enough to start punching down trees after we talked.”

“Mr Kent is no doubt with him by now and you already assured him you were well.” Alfred explained kindly. “I’m sure Master Conner is just fine. He only needed to release his frustration. Something most of us can to relate to under current circumstances.”

Alfred’s tone had a hint of aggression at that last comment. It caught Jason’s attention immediately, and it clearly caught Tim’s as well. The boy tried to assure the man right away. “Alfred, everything’s fine now-”

“It most certainly is not, Master Tim.” Alfred didn’t raise his voice, but his tone was steel. His aggravation was clearly great and also clearly not aimed at either of the boys present. “There is nothing ‘fine’ about that maniac having gotten his hands on one of you children _again_. There is nothing ‘fine’ about you requiring emergency surgery _again_.” 

Jason had never heard Alfred sound so angry. The stunned silence coming from Tim beside him told him that his little brother hadn’t either. The sorrow that entered the usually unflappable man’s tone as he continued was even worse than the anger. Alfred should never have to feel that way.

“We were fortunate enough to get Master Jason back, but that does not make everything ‘fine’, just as your continued survival does not make what happened ‘fine’. We lost him for too long. We nearly lost you. The pair of you will forever carry the scars of these encounters. There is nothing ‘fine’ about any of that.”

Jason had no idea what to say.

Tim was only slightly better off. “Alfie...I’m sorry.” 

“It is not your fault, Master Tim. Nor yours, Master Jason.” Alfred had regained his composure, but he looked at the two boys with a tenderness he usually didn’t expose so plainly. “You boys mean the world to me. While I am fiercely proud of both of you for wanting to make the world around you better, I often wish you could find a safer way to do that. 

“It is the nature of raising children though, to worry after them. Even when they’ve grown enough to make their decisions.” It was rare that Alfred looked so tired. Rarer still that the weight of all his years seemed to press on him. 

Jason felt bad, and he could see Tim did as well, but apologizing wasn’t going to do any good. They couldn’t promise the man that they would never put themselves in a situation to be hurt again. They respected him too much to even try. 

“We love you too, Alfred.” Tim sounded like he felt that simple statement wasn’t enough, but it was the best he could offer. Jason couldn’t think of anything better, so he simply made his agreement known. 

Alfred smiled gently and placed a hand on each of the boys’ shoulders. “Don’t ever say that as though it didn’t hold much value, Mater Tim, Master Jason. Even more so than the good you have done Gotham and the world as a whole, _that_ is what has made this work worthwhile for me. That it brought me my family.”

He patted the stunned boys and then straightened his coat, pulling all of his usual composure back into place along with the garment. “If you will excuse me, I have some preparations to make before Master Bruce returns.”

“Of course, Alfred.” Tim responded at the same time that Jason said, “Call if you need a hand.”

The two brothers looked at one another after their butler-slash-mentor-slash-grandfather left the room. They both spoke the words at the same time and with the same measure of awe. 

“Holy crap.”

Tim’s eyes were full of shock and regret. “I’ve never seen Alfred that angry...or upset.” 

“Me either.” Jason felt bad, but he recognized that Alfred’s concerns -while well warranted- were simply another challenge of the life the family lived. “But he’s right. It isn’t your fault. B started us all on this path, and we’ve all stayed on it for our own reasons. Its too late to change it now.”

Tim thought that over briefly before accepting it. “Still...we need to figure out a way to make Alfred feel more at ease while we’re out there.”

Jason wasn’t surprised by the reaction. Tim was a problem solver by nature. He was also remarkably caring for a vigilante. It stood to reason he would want to help Alfred feel better. 

Jason had to admit he liked the idea of putting the man they all cared for at ease, but he didn’t see any realistic way to do that. “I don’t know what more we _can_ do. We all have comms, respiratory monitors, heart monitors, defibrillators, and alert beacons with GPS built into our armored, insulated suits. You and I wear helmets. You can’t really guarantee safety when you go out stopping crime nearly every night.”

Jason again wasn’t surprised when Tim already had an answer. Or at least, the beginning of one. “We could stick closer to one another. Stay in contact. Make sure we’re able to back each other up if something unexpected happens.”

“That’s a thought...” Jason actually really liked that. Especially since the family’s lack of communication had led to Tim being kidnapped without anyone knowing it. There was only one glaring issue that he could see. “But there’s no way I can handle working with B or Damian on a regular, solo basis. I can barely tolerate them in my territory.”

“So then Batman and Robin stick together, and do their usual. Meanwhile, I can stay near you...or Kate.” Tim quickly amended. “Or Cass or Dick, when they’re around.” 

Jason grinned. “You can hang out with me if you want. I won’t tell Dick you’d rather patrol with your cool big brother than the happy hipster.”

“He hasn’t earned hipster status yet. He’s too genuine; not enough irony or cynicism.” Tim commented idly, his mind still half-working on a plan still. “Besides, it makes more sense for me and you to work together. Like you said, Bruce and Damian don’t pair well with you. I can’t work with Damian and he’ll go psycho if Bruce and I patrol together without him. Dick’s all the way in Blüdhaven and Cass splits her time between here and Hong Kong.”

Tim’s mind was clearly shifting into full problem solving mode as he went on. “Actually, we should talk to Cass and Dick about working together on a regular basis. There’s plenty of crime in Blüdhaven and the neighboring boroughs for two vigilantes, and it would mean Cass can be around more. That way if something happens to either of them, the nearest family member isn’t somewhere between four hours and half a world away.”

“All very good points.” Jason nodded toward his little brother. “And we will definitely bring them up with the family, but you need to relax right now. You aren’t suppose to strain yourself.” 

“I’m not straining, I’m just thinking.” Tim’s mind was clearly still working overtime on Alfred’s problem.

“With you its the same difference. I swear that’s where half your calories go...” He gently ruffled Tim’s hair, mindful of his concussion. Which is why he immediately stopped and frowned when the boy stiffened. “Did that hurt?” 

It shouldn’t have. Jason was already going through triage in his mind over the few seconds it took Tim to respond.

“No, I… Sorry. I saw the red...” Tim looked away, hurt and ashamed, as he indicated his hair. “I hate it. It makes me think of them -of _him_ \- anytime I see it.” 

He dropped his voice and half-mumbled out one last confession. “I’ve been putting a towel over the mirror when I go to the bathroom just to avoid it.”

Pushing aside his immediate anger and his usual go-to thought of the past two days -shoot the Joker- Jason tried to think of a way to help with that. Once he tempered his rage at what had been done to his little brother, a very simple solution came to mind. 

“You know, I have some black dye left from...” Jason indicated his own hair, where a white streak was normally visible. He’d dyed it after his family brought him back from the dead. There were some who had seen Red Hood in only the domino he wore under his helmet and it wasn’t smart to walk around as Jason Todd-Wayne with such a distinguishing feature visible. 

“We could do yours?” Jason glanced over Tim, noting the bruises and belatedly considering his other injuries in regards to that suggestion. There was no way he was bending Tim over a sink, and trying to do it in the shower while avoiding his brother’s stitches and cast would be difficult and risky. He supposed this was another area where being rich came in handy. “I’ll grab some towels and disposable gloves. We can get it done right here.”

Tim looked touched and beyond grateful. His breathing picked up and he started blinking twice as often as usual. He lowered his head as if he were going to nod, but stopped himself. Jason was glad for it. He was glad Tim was actively avoiding hurting himself now. It had worried him before. 

Instead, Tim cleared his throat. His voice was still a bit rough, but Jason didn’t tease him. “Yeah…thanks. I’d like that.”

“Cool. Let me go grab everything.”

He left for their shared bathroom there at Manor, which happened to be where he’d dyed his hair, since the Manor had better water pressure than his current apartment. He came back with the dye, towels, gloves, a brush, a tube of Vaseline, and a shower cap he found in the bathroom. “I think this is Dick’s but we can replace it later. I don’t know why he even has one...”

Jason carefully helped Tim sit up and placed the towels around him and over his shoulders. Then he started brushing his hair. “I’ll bring a bucket when its time to rinse.”

Tim released a breath that felt like he’d been holding in for too long. Jason could feel some tension in his little brother’s body. That would stay for some time, he knew. But his breathing was easier now that he was with someone he felt safe with, who was helping erase some of the marks the Joker had left on him. Jason wished he’d have thought of it sooner.

There had just been too much to address in too little time. 

Jason put the brush aside and started applying Vaseline around his little brother’s hairline to prevent the dye from adhering to his skin. He thought of the advice Gordon had given him. “You know, if there’s anything else that might make you feel better _now_ , don’t be shy. I appreciate the explanation, on the hair, but if you don’t wanna talk about something yet, its cool. Just tell me whatever you need.”

Tim was quiet for a moment. Jason let him think. Finally, he responded. “Thanks, Jay.”

He gave his little brother’s shoulder a light squeeze through the stained towel. “’Course. I get it.”

Tim put his hand over his brother’s. “I know. It helps.”

Jason felt some tension leave his own body at that remark. 

“Is...” Tim took a breath. Jason waited while his little brother braced himself for the answer to whatever he was about to ask. “Is the rest permanent?”

Jason put the shower cap over the dye so it wouldn’t smear while it set. He sat down on the bed, turned to face Tim. “We think the lip stain will fade over a few months. I can find you something to cover it with in the meantime, if you want. Might be a good idea to bring Babs in on it though. She knows more about that stuff.” 

Jason knew Tim would want to cover it up. Not just because of the reminders, but for practicality. Tim had fair enough skin normally that they could probably sell the newfound paleness without arousing suspicion, given time. But the lips in combination with the skin would be a dead giveaway to anyone who knew what the Joker had recently done to one of his victims. Anyone else would still find it distracting. It would draw attention. 

That was the ‘good’ news, insofar as their current predicament had good news. The next part was going to be hard. Hard to say, and hard to see his little brother take in. “The bleach was meant to be permanent… Considering how little time you spend in the sun, it might be able to darken a little. _If_ you work on producing a little more melanin.” 

Tim huffed out a breath and Jason sighed. They both knew that was unlikely with the way Tim worked combined with his night life. From what Jason had heard, even when Tim hadn’t been such a stranger to the sun, he’d been just as fair skinned. That meant even if Tim started tanning, there was no guarantee it would do enough to create a visible change. He’d likely just end up burning himself.

Tim’s eyes watered but he didn’t cry. After a moment, he motioned for Jason to go on.

“Once the bruises heal and your lips are back to normal, it shouldn’t look _that_ startling.” Jason reached over and wiped a spot of dye off Tim’s too-pale temple with his fingertip. He used a knuckle to inconspicuously wipe a tear that escaped onto his brother’s cheekbone while he retrieved his hand. He also noted the dark smudges around his brother’s eyes as he did so. “Especially if we can do something about the bags you usually have under your eyes.” 

Tim rolled his eyes at that. Jason took that as a sign the change of subject was desirable. “Seriously, you need to sleep more. There’s a reason me and Cass don’t have day jobs.”

“You _do_ have one.” Tim sniffled quietly and then took in his brother’s confusion. He explained; “You’re on the books at W.E.” 

“Since when?” Jason wasn’t bothered. He was just surprised he hadn’t heard of it before.

Tim offered a small shrug. “We had to do something to explain what you do with your time. You work in R&D for our community outreach department. Flexible hours, so no one at W.E. will think anything of it if they hardly see you.”

Jason blinked. His little brother was definitely being serious. It figured Tim had considered every detail when bringing him back. “I had no idea.” 

“I sent you a welcome email with the new employee packet.” Tim didn’t even wait for Jason to say that he never checked his email. “Next time I send you something, I’ll text you to check it.”

“That’s probably a good idea. Thanks, Timbers.” He looked away and gently nudged Tim’s knee with his own. He’d been touched by all the effort his family, particularly Tim, put in to bring him back from the dead legally. He wasn’t used to expressing gratitude or tenderness though, so he really hadn’t remarked on it much once he’d made it clear his family didn’t _have_ to bring him back, but he’d like it if they could. “For everything.”

Tim nudged him back. “Same.”

Jason nodded. That was part of why Tim was his favorite brother. Right there. Dick would have had to make a whole speech or try to get Jason to make one…and then he’d have to hug him. Damian would have to say something shitty and superior just to preserve his pride. Tim was good with saying what needed to be said and leaving what didn’t need to be. Jason liked that. 

He’d never tell Dick, but he sort of understood the whole hugging thing at that moment. He understood why someone might want to just hold onto their little brother for a little while. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Jay.” Tim still wasn’t looking at him. Jason could tell by the way his voice carried. 

Jason grinned. “Same.”


	3. The Bat Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred sends Jason and Tim on a short guilt trip. Bruce returns. Jason confronts his father on Tim, the Joker, and his own death. He and Bruce both learn a few things about each other and what happened when Jason died and returned before. It still doesn't go very well.

Alfred informed them when Bruce arrived, but explained that he had been detained in the Batcave. “It appears Master Dick needed to have a word with him before he headed up here. I assume he wanted it handled before your father was otherwise occupied.”

Jason knew Dick was actually warning Bruce about Tim’s current state or what Jason had said about Damian. He was glad for it. Their big brother had a better chance of getting through to their father than either of them did, especially Jason himself. 

He also suspected Alfred’s description of Tim’s current state had centered on his injuries. Having treated the boy’s wounds, Alfred would have been focused on them. Dick could give Bruce a better heads up on Tim’s other alterations. 

The last thing Tim needed was for Bruce to react to his pale skin and red lips with shock or horror. Even the Batman version of those reactions would be clearly visible to one of his children. It would be devastating to Tim. He already had trouble facing his new reflection for the memories it brought, he didn’t need to deal with his father’s shock on top of that. 

Bruce took longer to come up to see Tim than Jason would have expected. He didn’t know if Dick had decided to talk to him about anything else he’d discussed with Jason or something else had come up during patrol...or if Bruce wasn’t handling it well. In any case, the wait was making Tim nervous, he could tell. So could Dex; the cat was perched on his owner like a vengeful gargoyle ready to pounce on anyone who might enter the room with intent to hurt him.

Jason was about ready to go get their father himself when they heard his familiar footsteps approaching from down the hall. 

While Bruce didn’t startle or cringe, the way his eyes stayed on Tim from the second he entered the room was enough for his sons to recognize that he was thrown. Tim responded by averting his face and tucking his hands under the bedsheets. Dex let out a low growl as he turned to Bruce. Jason stood and glared at their father. 

The action caused Bruce’s gaze to find his second eldest. “Jason.” He looked him over as though making sure he weren’t somehow injured or altered as well. “I’m glad you stayed.” 

His eyes moved back to Tim again, as if they were drawn to his second youngest without his consent. “But I’d like a moment alone with Tim now, if you don’t mind.”

Jason crossed his arms and adjusted his stance. The motion alone should have made his intention clear, but he responded anyway. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Jay, its fine.” While still avoiding looking directly at their father -Jason had noted Tim’s eyes watching the man’s every move- Tim had no issue looking directly at his brother. 

Jason met his little brother’s gaze with equal ease. The stress that had left Tim’s face and eyes over the past day was present again. He was nervous. He was uncertain. He was scared. They both knew Bruce wasn’t going to hurt him, but he was definitely feeling threatened. 

Of course, he was still willing to face their father. No one could say any of the Wayne kids were lacking in bravery, least of all Tim. 

It didn’t mater how brave his little brother was. Those signs of tension were all Jason needed to see to make up his mind. “I’m not leaving. Deal with it.”

Tim watched him without changing his expression for a few seconds. Finally, he responded. “Then will you at least sit so I don’t have to look so high up?”

Jason sat. His even footing and crossed arms weren’t quite as intimidating from the chair, but he wasn’t about to make Tim more uncomfortable. He turned steely eyes on their father. “What about you?” He glanced at a chair in the corner of the room. 

Bruce carried to the chair to the spot he’d been standing, a few feet away from the end of the bed. Jason narrowed his eyes further. “Are you checking in or is this a debriefing?”

“Its both.” Tim answered at the same time as Bruce. Both were using their vigilante voices. 

Jason hadn’t heard Tim use that voice since he was kidnapped. He suspected it wasn’t a good thing. It meant he was hiding behind a mask, even if he wasn’t actually wearing one. 

Jason reached over and shoved the sheet aside to hold Tim’s wrist. In addition to meaning it as a show of comfort, Jason also wanted to check his little brother’s pulse. Sure enough, it was going too quickly for someone at his level of recovery. A focused eye on his chest indicated that he was taking measured breaths to stop himself from hyperventilating. “Okay, either everyone needs to chill the fuck out or you need to leave, Bruce.”

Tim moved his casted arm to touch his fingertips to Jason’s hand. His fingers were cold. “I’m fine, Jay-”

“You aren’t. Your heart shouldn’t be working this hard over a conversation. It shouldn’t be working this hard over anything right now. You’re supposed to be resting; healing after what that _fucking psycho_ did to you.” Jason spoke to Tim for most of his explanation, but he couldn’t help but shoot a glare Bruce’s way as he emphasized that last point. 

He indicated Tim’s injuries while still staring down their father. “The Joker didn’t do most of this to Red Robin. He destroyed that layer as soon as he had the chance. _Tim_ is the one we need to worry about. You need to talk to _him_. Or _Batman_ needs to get the fuck out.”

If Bruce was going to hide behind Batman, then Red Hood was going to throw his ass out of there. Jason didn’t want it to come to that. Especially not in front of Tim, but his little brother’s presence wouldn’t stop him. 

Jason could have sworn Dex gave him a nod before the cat stood as well, looking at Bruce as if he was ready to turn Red Lantern again if the man made any move toward Tim. The boy responded by petting his cat and quietly trying to calm him. “Bruce isn’t going to hurt me, Dex.”

Bruce blinked once, took in his sons’ reactions, and then his focus turned inward, clearly taking stock of himself. Despite the casual button down and khakis, it was not Bruce Wayne sitting there, looking over his wounded son. The set of his shoulders and tension in his muscles were all Batman, staring down at an injured Robin. Finally, he seemed to understand why that was an issue. 

If hearing Alfred’s fury and pain had been startling, seeing a touch of fear set into Bruce’s eyes was downright shocking. Jason wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Part of him wanted to throw the man out of the room before he could upset Tim. Another part wanted to congratulate him for learning to deal with an emotion rather than bury it. 

It occurred to Jason that such thoughts were somewhere between bitchy and hypocritical but he didn’t really care. He was comfortable with both those parts of himself. At the moment, his only concern was not traumatizing his little brother more than he already was. 

Finally, Bruce broke the silence. “You’re right.” He nodded toward Jason. It wasn’t Batman’s curt acknowledgement; it was the gesture of a proud father. It shocked his son nearly as much as the sign of fear earlier had. 

Bruce didn’t wait for a response before turning his eyes on Tim again. Jason was glad not to have to respond, if a little wary of what was coming Tim’s way. Their father’s tone was level, even; somewhere between Bruce and Batman. “Tim, are you alright to talk now?”

Tim still had his face lowered and tilted away, and Jason was sure he was continually petting Dex to comfort himself as much as the cat, but his eyes had been on their father the whole time. “Been better. But, yeah...I can talk.” He took a steadying breath. “What do you want to know?”

Jason shot Bruce a warning look and reached over to take Tim’s hand again.

Bruce caught the expression, and the gesture, and took in Tim’s posture and demeanor. He puffed out a breath. “I’m not...good at handling it when you kids are hurt. You know that better than anyone. You saw how I was after Jason…” 

Bruce’s hands fisted around the edges of the chair arms. “After the Joker took him.”

Jason felt blindsided. They never really talked about that. He supposed it was fair that it should come up now, but part of him wanted to argue that it wasn’t the point. If Bruce didn’t think killing Jason was worth treating the Joker any different than he had after any other crime the villain committed, then he didn’t have the right to use the murder to explain his lousy reactions now. He wasn’t sure how to address that without turning the conversation toward the past when he felt they needed to focus on the present. 

Tim, however, seemed to think it was a fair enough excuse. He nodded. “I know. Its okay. I understand.”

While that seemed to relieve Bruce, it set off a few warning flags for Jason once his brain got over the shock of their father’s previous statements. 

For starters, Tim still shouldn’t be nodding. That he did so, and took care not to show how much it hurt, was a big step backwards in his recovery. His tone was also worrisome in its levelness. It wasn’t his Red Robin voice anymore, but it wasn’t Tim either. He sounded the way he did when he was giving a story that was easy to buy because it was what the listener needed to hear. ‘Everything is fine. Everything’s in order. Nothing to see here.’

Tim had been through too much to be protecting someone else’s feelings on the matter. 

“None of this is fucking ‘okay’ Tim.” Jason looked levelly at their father. “You don’t get to use me as an excuse to be an ass. Not with this.” He raised a hand to point at the man. “I will fucking fight you on it.”

“Don’t fight.” Tim’s voice was stronger than it had been a moment before. He met Jason’s gaze when his brother turned to look at him. “Its not worth it. It won’t change anything.” 

Suddenly, the boy looked heartbroken. His voice was almost a whisper. Not in an attempt to hide his words, Jason could tell. Tim was trying to mask the emotion in them. “He doesn’t know yet.”

Tim looked down at the sheets again and Dex pressed against him to offer some comfort while the two older males in the room frowned. 

“What do you mean?” Jason asked, tilting his head to try to catch his brother’s eye again. 

At the same time, Bruce’s voice lowered a few notches closer to Batman as he asked, “What don’t I know?” 

Jason ignored him in favor of watching Tim.

His brother’s reaction was painfully familiar. The hurt, the fear, the shame...only this time, it wasn’t Jason he was avoiding. And this time, there was an element of defeat to him that hadn’t been present when he’d worried about telling Jason what had happened when he was kidnapped. 

It made Jason realize what Tim meant. Clark had told Bruce Tim had been kidnapped and tortured by the Joker. Alfred had filled him in on the details of his son’s injuries. Dick had clued him in on his son’s physical alterations and emotional state. 

No one had told Bruce what had happened to the Joker. 

Of course they hadn’t. To each of them, the Joker was an afterthought. His injures were unimportant beyond how they affected Tim. His current condition was understandable, even _just_. A side effect of his own decision to harm and torment a known hero who regularly took on villains more powerful than himself. 

To Bruce, it was another story altogether. It was toeing a line he’d made clear none of his children-slash-acolytes should cross. It was the punctuation that made the statement complete. It was the most important part of Tim’s ordeal. It was how it had changed him.

Worst of all, was that Tim _knew it_. He knew the moment he told his father -which he would do without trying to garner any sympathy- that it was going to change everything. It was going to change the way Bruce looked at him even more than the skin bleach and eventual scars would. The boy was walking into another trap. One he couldn’t escape and one he’d inadvertently set himself. 

Tim took a breath. Jason glared at Bruce again. Their father waited with a grim expression.

Finally, Tim explained. His voice was hallow. Jason realized his brother had stopped him from fighting their father because he’d already given up that fight. It made Jason worried and angry. 

His main thought was that Bruce had better prove them wrong.

“The Joker set a trap. I walked right into it.” Tim thought for a moment. Mentally going over the events that led to this moment with more focus than he had been. Jason didn’t like that either. His brother needed to deal with this on his own terms, like Gordon had said. He didn’t need to relive it all just to appease their father. 

Tim sounded sad, scared, and oddly surprised, as he added; “I knew it was dangerous, but I couldn’t ignore it.”

Bruce’s brows drew in. He was angry about what he’d heard already. He was worried about what he was going to hear next. He was confused as to where this was going. Jason could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice when he asked; “Why not?”

“He thought the Joker had me.” Jason responded, his tone harder than it probably should be. If Tim was going down for this, Jason was going down for his share. Unlike his brother, he was ready to fight the whole way down. “He had good reason to. The Joker had one of my domino masks.”

More anger and some shock entered their father’s expression. Jason didn’t wait for him to ask. 

“I screwed up. Just after I took over my end of the underground. I wanted to make a point to Black Mask, so I left a little calling card somewhere he thought no one could get to. It was one of my dominoes; clean, but recognizable.

“The Joker stole it from him.” Jason glanced at Tim. “Tim rushed in -after trying and failing to get backup- because he wasn’t willing to leave me with the Joker for a second longer than necessary.”

Jason’s voice was further angered during the statement. He was still mad at Bruce for not telling Tim he was flying solo, even if he understood how such a mistake had happened. He was also angry at himself for allowing a criminal and adversary to have something of his that could be used against his family. He’d never even thought of that when he left the domino. He felt like he should have; he’d been trained to think such things through to every possible eventuality.

Tim looked at Jason. “It wasn’t your fault, Jay.” He sounded entirely certain of the fact. “Who could have guessed this would happen? And I should have taken the time to be sure before going in.” He looked embarrassed as he admitted that.

“When you thought the Joker had me again?” Jason rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. You never would have waited.” His eyes narrowed as the next words left his mouth. “He knew exactly what he was doing.”

Tim appeared to accept that. He still didn’t look any more hopeful about what was going to happen when he finished explaining what had occurred. He watched their father through the corner of his eye as he stared down at the sheets. “He drugged me. He chained me. He destroyed my suit. 

“He...well, he did all this.” Tim looked down at his hands. Unnaturally pale, bruised, one in a cast, both resting against the sheets of the bed he was convalescing in due to more serious injures that couldn’t be seen so clearly. 

Tim’s voice shook a little as he continued, but he ignored it. If he was even aware of it. His eyes looked haunted. His face was still downcast. “When I got free, I planned to wait to escape. I w-wasn’t going to be able to subdue him like this. 

“He’d have to l-leave or sleep eventually. I could slip out then.” Without looking up, Tim shifted his uninjured hand in Jason’s. The contact was enough to ground the boy. To remind him he was safe. His brother was safe. 

Jason shifted his own hand and held firmly onto Tim’s. He knew what came next. He knew why his brother needed to remember that he was there. 

“He talked about Jason...about the Robin he’d killed. I t-told him..” Tim swallowed hard. “I told him that he hadn’t defeated him. That Jason was stronger than him. Stronger than any of us. He didn’t like that.” Tim’s voice grew more quiet as his mind focused on his memories.

“While he was…punishing me, he started ranting about Jay. He was going to go after him. He was going to prove he’d won. He was going to m-” 

Tim’s voice broke before he could get out the last word. His eyes were damp. His breath was thick. He held onto Jason’s hand.

Jason squeezed his little brother’s hand immediately. “Its okay, Timbers. I’m here. He isn’t going to hurt me ever again.” 

Tim took a few breaths. The action and Jason’s words calmed him slightly; enough to continue. “I knew it was wrong, but I also knew the Joker meant it. He was going to-” Tim shook his head, still unable to speak of his brother’s probable murder. Jason stopped him from hurting his head any further. 

“Deeps breaths, Tim. Words only, remember?” Jason was getting close to stopping the whole thing. To telling Bruce that Tim wasn’t ready for this. To telling him to fuck off if he could just watch his kid break down like this.

But Tim wanted to get this over with. Jason was sure of that. He’d let his little brother rip off this band-aid and then help him slap on another one. At least Tim wouldn’t be stressed about how Bruce was going to react any more.

“If the Joker went after Jason, we were going to lose him. All of us. One way or another. I couldn’t lose him. Not again.” Tim sniffed.

He took another breath in order to continue. “I don’t know how I had it in me to fight him again.” He appeared to be puzzling it out as he explained. “Probably shock combined with adrenaline and fear...determination. He _wasn’t_ going to get to Jason again. I could only think of one way to stop it.” 

Surprisingly, Tim turned an apologetic look toward Jason rather than their father.

Then, his expression numbed as he looked at Bruce. “During the fight, I paralyzed the Joker. C5 vertebrae; snapped between my foot and a piece of steel railing. He’ll live, with no movement below the chest. Very small chance he’ll regain the use of his hands in time.”

Tim looked exhausted. He looked beaten, physically and emotionally. “I’m not proud that I did it.” He glanced at Jason. “But it was worth it.”

Jason felt a lump in his throat and a warmth in his chest that he’d never felt before. He turned to look at Bruce, figuring even if their father had allowed him to go unavenged for years, he still couldn’t fail to see that Tim’s actions were forgiveable. But the look on his face made Jason’s blood pressure rise. 

Bruce looked torn, and mildly hostile. It looked like he was about to argue. Like he was about to scold and admonish. Finally, he stood. 

Jason did the same. He was eye level with their father and just as broad. Just as stubborn, too. A match in every way that mattered if the man intended to harm his brother. That was what exactly what scolding or shaming him right then would do. It would hurt him. 

Suddenly, their father looked as though he’d been slapped. After a heavy pause, he turned and left the room.

“Wait here, Timbers.” Jason gave his little brother’s hand another squeeze before letting go. Tim had protected him from the person who could hurt him most in the world. Now he was going to return the favor. 

“Dex, stay with Tim.” The cat had been about to leap off the bed, looking like he was going to stalk out after Bruce, but he stopped and curled up on Tim’s lap at Jason’s command.

Instead, Jason stormed down the hall to catch up with their father. “B, _stop_. Don’t just walk away.”

Bruce did stop after a few more steps. He dropped his voice when he replied. “It’s better to take a moment to process this than to react in front of Tim right now. There are too many emotions tied into it.” He turned to face Jason. “Tim might not be up to handling it all.”

Jason took a few steps closer, putting his father within arms reach and fighting the urge to shake the man as he all but growled his response. “Are you fucking kidding me? How can you hold this against Tim? It isn’t his fault-”

“I know that.” Bruce didn’t back up. He didn’t raise his voice. He didn’t lower it either. “I don’t blame Tim for what happened.”

Jason frowned at that. Something was off, but he was still going to try to drive his point home. “You _better_ not. Its the Joker’s own fault-”

“No. Its mine.” Bruce’s face was stone. His voice was steel. 

Jason’s eyes narrowed. His frown contorted into a snarl. His hands clenched into fists at his sides. The urge to shake Bruce swiftly morphed into the desire to punch him. “If you even _think_ about saying it was a mistake to bring Timbers in after me, I swear I’m going to-”

“No, Jason.” Bruce interrupted without matching his son’s anger or hostility. His voice was rough and low, but level. “As often as I regret putting each of you in danger, I could never truly regret bringing any of you in. Least of all Tim.” 

Bruce offered the barest hint of a smile, just peeking out the corner of his mouth. “Its like he was born to be Robin. I’ve never encountered a more natural detective. More than that, he has an innate ability to know exactly what help I need, even when I won’t admit it to myself. Don’t tell Damian, but if it was up to me, Tim would still be my Robin.”

Jason’s glare had softened slightly at the start of Bruce explanation, but returned with a vengeance by that last statement. 

They all knew what it had done to Tim when Dick took Robin away from him. Especially since he did so to give it to a boy who tormented and had tried to murder Tim. Jason also knew how much it would have meant to him if Bruce had reinstated him as Robin after his return. He found it impossible to believe that Bruce didn’t. 

He was surprised the words growled out from between his teeth resembled speech enough to be understood. “It _is_ up to you. It’s _always_ been up to you. You _know_ what he went through while you were gone _and_ right after you got back and you didn’t do a _damn thing about it_.”

“I couldn’t.” Bruce shook his head before Jason could retort. His eyes were distant, regretful. “My hands were tied the moment Dick made his choice. Not that I blame him.”

Under other circumstances, Jason might have rolled his eyes at the fact that Bruce was so quick to defend his eldest and well-known favorite son. As it was, he was too pissed for anything other than glaring and clenching his teeth to prevent from laying into the man before he could hear the full explanation. 

Bruce continued, looking regretful and not reacting to his son’s obvious ire. “I left him -all of you- in a terrible position. Dick did the best he could, and better than I had any right to ask for. Keeping Damian close and giving him Robin made a huge impact on Damian. He needed that.

“But Damian just isn’t Robin for me. I love him as my child, but he can’t be my ballast or my light out there. He’s too hostile.” Bruce looked slightly ashamed at the words, but no less resolute on what he was explaining. “However, if I take it away from him -even if I give him his own unique title or if Dick agrees to take him under his wing- he’ll see it as a rejection as my child. I won’t do that to him. 

“He’d feel the need to prove he’s worthy of the mantle, but he’d only act out in a way that proves how ill suited he is for it. It would undo most of the progress he’s made as a vigilante, and as a person. He could easily become another Ra’s or Azrael...or worse.” Their father appeared sad as he considered what his youngest could become, if left unguided. “Damian needs Robin as much as he needs each of us.”

He sighed. “Besides all that, if I take Robin away from him only to give it back to Tim, it will undue all of the progress they’ve made together.” Bruce’s voice was fierce, unwavering. “I am _not_ going back to the days where I had to worry about him trying to murder Tim every chance he got. I’m not going to do anything that might ruin any of your relationships with each other. 

“You need each other too much.” Bruce glanced towards Tim room. “What happened now only proves it.” He looked at Jason. “What do you think would have happened to him if you hadn’t been here?”

Jason didn’t want to think on that last question. They would return to this line of conversation sometime later, whether his father liked it or not. For now, he decided he needed to get back on task. He needed to make sure Bruce wasn’t going to blame himself for what happed with the Joker in a way that really meant he was going to make Tim feel worse about the situation. “So where were you going with the whole ‘this is my fault’ crap, then?”

Bruce looked his son in the eyes, his gaze held steady. “Tim did what he did because the Joker was going to come after you. Again.” That last word came out in Batman’s growl.

“I know.” Jason had been able to think of little else since he’d realized that. Even while his thoughts were focused elsewhere, it was always on the back of his mind.

“Even in that situation, Tim would think it through.” His father’s tone left no room for doubt. “If the Joker had succeeded in coming after you...one of you wouldn’t survive it this time. Him killing you was possible...” Bruce looked at Jason with such regret that his son briefly wondered if he wanted to hear what was coming next. 

“But you killing him was probable.” His father glanced back toward Tim’s room. “No one can crunch the numbers faster than Tim. He knew the odds. He acted in the only way he could to change them in our favor.”

Jason didn’t doubt any of that. He thought about what Tim had said to Bruce, about not wanting to lose Jason. About how they _all_ would have lost him. He recalled the weight that statement had carried. Add to that the information Bruce offered, which sounded right, and there was an obvious conclusion. 

Tim crippled the Joker not only to protect Jason’s sanity and life, but also because it was the only way to protect Jason’s inclusiveness with the family. The other alternatives were Jason being dead -for good this time- or Jason killing the Joker, probably with more brutality than necessary. 

Jason had already considered what it would do to the family if he killed the Joker now. He had no doubt Tim had considered each of the same points. Temporarily stopping the Rogue so he couldn’t go after Jason would only be a short term solution. Jason would have gone after the Joker once he learned what he had done to his brother. Between his anger and guilt, Jason would certainly have killed him this time. 

He knew without a doubt that his little brother had realized that too. 

That was what Bruce was telling him. Tim had toed the line so Jason wouldn’t cross it entirely, because Bruce wouldn’t be able to forgive that. Then, half the family (and several friends) wouldn’t be able to forgive their father for it. The other half would agree with him. Tim’s options had been to take the Joker out himself, risk his brother dying, or face the most likely outcome of his brother committing murder, tearing their family apart, becoming an outcast, and possibly falling into darkness or madness along with it. 

He’d saved Jason from the Joker, from his own anger, and from their father’s unyielding ideals. He’d saved him from destroying their family. If Jason felt this guilty over letting the Joker live, he couldn't imagine how guilty he’d feel when he cooled down enough to realize what the cost of killing him had been. Especially when he realized he wouldn’t be the only one to pay it. 

Jason sucked in a breath. It felt as though he’d forgotten how to breathe for a second.

He thought he’d already learned what it meant to have siblings, to be part of a real family. Everything that had happened since Dick called to tell him Tim was hurt -everything he’d felt and everything he’d learned about his little bother- made him realize that those bonds went even deeper than he’d known. 

“I’m sorry, Jason.” 

Jason’s attention snapped back to his father at the unexpected apology. The man truly appeared remorseful. Jason had no idea of what was happening. “What?”

“Tim had to make that decision because he knew I’d react as Batman, and Batman doesn’t accept killing from anyone, no matter the circumstances.” Bruce reached out to grip his son’s shoulder. “But a father loves his children unconditionally. If I’d started trying to be more of a father sooner, Tim might not have needed to make such a tough call. You both would have been spared the burden of it.”

That definitely hadn’t been the reaction Jason had expected. “Fuck me.” He took a step back, out of his father’s grip, and rubbed his face. 

Finally, he looked at Bruce again. “Are you saying Tim didn’t have to do what he did?” He didn’t think that was right, but he had to be certain before they proceeded. “Because that’s fucked up. Even for this family.”

As much as he’d love for his father to see such things in a less black and white manner, Jason didn’t want that to be true right then. It would destroy Tim to learn he’d done permanent harm to someone -even a villain- for no reason. Knowing he’d made such a huge miscalculation would make him question everything about himself. He might never trust himself enough to go out there again.

“No, that isn’t what I’m saying.” Bruce actually looked ashamed at that admission. “I’m saying he shouldn’t have _needed_ to do what he did. I can’t say exactly how I’d have reacted to you killing the Joker for what he’s done to Tim, but Tim was right to believe it wouldn’t have been the best way. I guess I needed him to show me how wrong that was.

“He shouldn’t have had to.” Bruce sounded warier than Jason had ever heard him. “You should always know you’re my children first. I’m sorry I didn’t teach you that. That I lost sight of it. If I hadn’t, I might never have lost you to begin with.”

Jason took another step back. He’d been prepared to fight his father. He’d been ready to defend his little brother at all costs. He hadn’t expected to end up in the middle of a heart-to-heart with a man who usually hid his feelings under cloak and cowl. He wasn’t prepared for it. 

A fight he could win. He had no idea what to do with _this_. The one thing he did know, was that he couldn’t afford to falter at the moment, no matter what their father said. He needed to stay sharp for his little brother. 

“Shit. I can’t deal with this right now, B.” He pointed toward his little brother’s room. “Tim’s in there beating himself up because despite this sudden change of heart, we all know you aren’t going to be okay with what he did.” Jason glared at his father again. “Once he’s healed up and ready to go back out there, you’re going to make that clear.”

“I know.” Despite that coming out in Batman’s growl, Bruce only looked disappointed in himself. 

Jason matched the growl. “If he hurts himself because of you... If he gives up because you pushed him to... Then you’ll have made it all for nothing because I will _never_ forgive you.”

“If that happens, you never should.” Bruce didn’t sound condescending or appeasing. Still, whatever guilt or shame he was feeling apparently wasn’t enough for him to promise to go easy on Tim.

Jason’s glare hadn’t eased at all. “So now what?”

“I don’t know.” Bruce sounded frustrated. “This is a scenario I never prepared for.”

Bruce didn’t sound nearly as frustrated as Jason felt. He didn’t even bother pointing out that their father had prepared scenarios for events such as plague, alien invasions, a worldwide penguin revolution, and the entire city being effected by Fear Toxin, yet he apparently hadn’t thought of what he’d do if one of his kids had to drop a Rogue for good. After seeing each of his children kidnapped by a Rogue at least once -with a fatal outcome in one of them- he didn’t have a plan to deal with how they might each react to a repeat scenario. He didn’t bother trying to sort out what that might mean. How much faith the man had apparently placed in each of them or his own training. 

He was too angry that Bruce was referring to the nightmare Tim had endured -and was still suffering from- as a ‘scenario’. As if he were just Batman looking over another crime scene gone wrong and trying to figure out how to do it better next time. Jason was going to remind him what had actually been at stake. 

“What the fuck do you mean you _don’t know_? Its not that complicated, B. You were either going to lose me, Tim, or the Joker in this. That’s not Tim’s fault, that’s just the fucked up situation he was in because he was out there doing what you taught us all to do, while the Joker was out there doing what he does. Tim actually created a loophole that meant no one had to die or go insane because he’s just that good.” 

Jason honestly didn't understand why this was so hard for Bruce. “Are you actually going to say you would have preferred a different outcome? One where one of _us _died? Again? Or one where that psycho fucking clown succeeded in turning Tim into his and Harley’s child? Would you rather see one of us in Arkham next to the Joker?”__

Bruce looked angry at that, and a little sad. He still made an effort to control his tone. “Its not that simple, Jason. If Tim was in a position to break the Joker’s neck, then in all likelihood, he was also in a position to knock him out. He calculated his strike, I have no doubt of it. He _chose_ the permanent solution. We don’t-

“We don’t permanently solve problems?” Jason scoffed. He was getting to the level of anger he’d been at before his father blindsided him by taking the blame before. “You’re right about that. How many times have you just put the Joker back in Arkham only for him to break out again?

“How many times did you choose the temporary solution before he did _that_ -” Jason pointed toward Tim’s room as he hissed through his teeth. “-To Tim? How many times did you keep knocking him out and putting him back, knowing he could just get out again, before he killed me?”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. His mouth hardened. His fists clenched. “I am not responsible for the Joker’s actions, Jason. I _hate_ that man for what he’s done to you and your brother. I can only hope you will never understand how much. But there are lines we don’t cross. We _can’t_ cross them, or we risk becoming what we’re trying to fight.”

Jason stepped closer to his father again. His own fists clenched as well. “Tim didn’t cross your damn line. He could have killed the Joker. He _didn’t_. 

“But _I_ would have.” Jason paused just long enough for his father to recognize the truth in his words. He waited for him to put the rest together. “ _That’s_ why he couldn’t just knock the Joker out. But he still played by your rules. He just played them better than you.”

“Going around breaking necks isn’t better.” Bruce lowered his voice, as if Tim didn’t already know they were arguing.

Jason was irritated by many of their father’s traits, but his tendency to generalize was probably one of his most angering habits, right after his tendency to assume he always knew best. “We aren’t talking about a mugger or gang member or even the fucking Scarecrow, Bruce. We’re talking about the Joker torturing Tim and threatening to murder me again. This isn’t something Tim’s made a habit of or has even given any indication that he’d do it again.”

Bruce was definitely affected by the words, but he still held his position. “He still shouldn’t have done something so pitiless. He might have killed him.”

The urge to hit his father was back again.

Jason decided to try using Bruce’s own reasoning against him first. “You just said no one can crunch the numbers as quickly as Tim. You know as well as I do that he calculated the angle and force and everything else before he struck. How many times have you dropped a criminal from a rooftop to get information or even for your own amusement? What precautions do you take to ensure their spines don’t snap when they reach the end of the line?"

He scoffed, disgusted, and shook his head. “I don’t even know why we’re having this argument. We both know exactly what happens from here. You’re gonna go down to the Cave to hide under the cowl because Batman doesn’t have to worry about betraying his son. I’m gonna go back to Tim to see that he gets through this fucking nightmare.

“Once he’s feeling up to getting out of here, we’re gone.” Jason was sure of that. One trait he and Tim shared, they both isolated themselves when wounded or angry. It probably said something that they both were well known for staying away from the rest of the family. Or had been until recently.

It had been nice. Jason felt like kicking himself for thinking it might last.

There was another trait he knew he and Tim shared. Even when at odds with Batman, they never stopped being heroes. He had no doubt when he pointed out his little brother’s next line of action after putting some distance between himself and Bruce...and likely Dick, Damian, and anyone else who might feel any negative effects of the rift between him and their father. “Eventually, he’ll be out there again, running your fucking empire by day and protecting Gotham by night, just like you taught him to.”

Jason could see he was hitting Bruce’s buttons. He figured either he would make their father face his failures or he’d finally have the pleasure of punching him before this was all over. 

“And then you’re going to cross paths with him. You’re going to act like you’re giving him some sort of second chance. Like he needs your fucking blessing to keep doing something he’s been doing before he even hit puberty. You’re gonna watch him, as if you’re waiting for him to screw up. He’s not going to. He’s just going to learn to avoid you.

“And then you’ll have at least _two_ kids who you hardly ever see unless the world is ending.” Jason shook his head and turned to leave. “Congratulations, B. You managed to take two of the biggest fucking steps backwards I’ve ever seen.”

Bruce let him take a couple steps before speaking.

“Do you know how badly I wanted to kill the Joker after what he did to you?”

Jason stopped walking away at his father’s words, but he didn’t turn around. He clenched his jaw and his fists. He could hear the truth in Bruce’s voice, but he was not going to feel sympathy for the man who allowed all this to happen. He wasn’t going to let their father use his death as an excuse for his behavior toward Tim now. "I know you _didn't_."

“Do you know _why_ I didn’t?”

Jason glared down the hallway, keeping his back to his father. “Ethics? Superiority? Does it really matter? The point is that you just treated it like the same old s-” He was absolutely furious when his voice cracked. He clenched his jaw again. He still refused to turn around.

“Is that what you think?” Bruce actually sounded stunned.

Jason could hear his father step closer. He took another step forward himself to make it clear there would be no touching at present. He was too likely to punch the man behind him if that happened. His hands were already fisted at his sides.

Bruce caught the action and respected its warning. He didn’t touch. He just stood behind him and spoke with more pain and passion than Jason had ever heard from him.

“It was _not_ the same old _anything_. _I lost my son_. I nearly lost my mind, my _soul_. _That’s_ why I didn’t kill him. If I cross that line, I won’t be able to turn back. I’m not that good a person.”

The last statement was said simply. Bruce knew it was a fact. Jason did too. His father sounded calmer but still distressed as he explained further. “...But I’m not a bad enough person to tarnish my son’s memory by using it as an excuse to hurt people.”

Jason was torn between a pleasant feeling in his chest and a rising anger. It meant a lot to him when Bruce offhandedly called him his son, without anyone present to make an impression on. But Bruce knew that, and Jason couldn't be sure he wasn’t using that knowledge to lower his defenses. So he kept them up.

His father kept talking. His tone level but somewhat far off, as though he were looking back on his life. He sounded slightly disappointed in something. It was the closest to uncertain Jason had ever heard from him.

“Even keeping that in mind, even after the Joker was put away, that urge to lash out didn’t go away with him. I just kept growing angrier and emptier. I was coming closer and closer to crossing that line and losing myself every day. The reason I didn’t, was Tim.” 

The disappointment went away, replaced by pain and pride. “He saw what was happening to me. He saved me from becoming a monster.”

Bruce’s voice lowered. He sounded angry; at the Joker, the world, and at his own failure. He sounded exactly the way Jason had felt after he realized he shared the blame for what had happened to Tim. “And now I let a monster push him to that point instead.” 

Jason felt his father release a breath. Bruce’s voice was level and present again when he spoke next. “I’ve always known Tim was a better person than me, but its hard to be sure where to draw the line on something like this until someone is really tested. What if Tim can’t come back from crossing that line either? What if he decides its easier this way? 

“What if _I_ can’t save _him_?” There was genuine fear in that last question. And worry. And determination. “I can’t do it again, Jason. I can’t lose another child. I _can’t_.”

Jason didn’t want to understand. It was easier to just be angry at his father for his failures. It was easier to blame him for not stopping the Joker for good years ago. It was simpler if Bruce just had some sort of lawful good mindset that didn’t allow him to see such permanent measures as an option. 

Unfortunately, it all was starting to make too much sense to ignore. 

Bruce was going to make sure Tim didn’t forget that what he’d done was wrong, because he was trying to teach his son a lesson. Not because Bruce felt the need to control him or because he felt superior to him. Not because he thought what Tim had done was entirely unforgivable. He was actually trying to help Tim. To ensure he didn’t cross the line between vigilante and villain. 

He was just doing it wrong.

Jason felt that Bruce should have learned from how spectacularly his methods had failed when _he_ had returned and crossed that line. The problem was that Bruce hadn’t been there the first time Jason took a life. He didn’t know how it went down or what had motivated his son to do it. He didn’t seem to know the right way to guide Tim back. He knew he was off course, but he didn’t know how to correct it and turning back wasn’t an option.

Fortunately, Bruce wasn’t Tim’s only hope. Jason decided to remind him of all of this.

“Tim will never be a monster. If you saw how ashamed he was of what he’d done… If you saw how much it took from him, how much it hurt him to do it… If you saw how scared he was...” Jason shook his head. “You’d never question it.

“You shouldn’t have questioned it anyway. Tim _is_ too good to cross that line.” Jason paused to ensure his voice stayed firm this time. It did. “I can see why you were worried though. After all, for awhile there, I became the monster Tim saved you from becoming, didn’t I?”

“Jason...” Bruce hesitated. Clearly, he wanted to offer some sort of condolence, but he also couldn’t bring himself to lie to his son. 

“You can’t even deny it.” Jason couldn't pretend that didn’t hurt a little. It would have hurt more before that day, however. He hadn’t been so certain that it wasn’t true before. “It doesn’t matter any more. I went to the hospital. I saw exactly how easily I could get in to end the Joker’s life… And then I walked away.”

He allowed himself to take a second to consider that he hadn’t failed his brother in that moment. He’d done exactly what Tim had aimed for when he’d decided how to handle the Joker. It made Jason feel proud of both his little brother and himself. “Turns out Timbers saved me too. So now I’m going to do what you apparently can’t.

“I’m going to save him back.” 

Jason turned his head enough to catch a glimpse of his father in the corner of his eye. Bruce looked surprised, concerned, and proud, all at once. 

He frowned, though, when Jason finished.

“Just stay out of the way. I’ll let you know when you can join in without fucking him up. _If_ you can keep your ego out of it.”

Jason didn’t wait for a response. He doubted one was coming anyway. 

What he saw when he entered Tim’s room caught him off guard. “What the hell are you doing?” Jason didn’t shout, but the anger and pain he still felt after the argument with their father came through in his tone. 

Tim was standing by his dresser, his IV disconnected. His pajamas were on the ground, he was wearing pants and gingerly pulling on an old shirt he’d left at the Manor in case he needed a change of clothes. Each of the Wayne children who no longer lived there had done that. 

Rather than explain himself, Tim asked a question in response. “Are you okay?” Clearly, his little brother had caught on to the reason for his harsh tone. 

“Better than you are. Here, don’t pull your stitches.” Jason moved over to help him get the shirt on. “Where are you going?”

Tim’s voice was pained, physically from the motion and emotionally from their father’s poor reaction. “Home. I can rest and take my medicine there just as well as I can here. I appreciate everything you and Alfred have done -I wouldn’t have have survived without you- but I can take care of myself from here. Bruce will know where to find me when he’s ready to deal with this.” 

Tim looked worried and resigned. He clearly wasn’t expecting a positive outcome to that conversation. At least, not for some time.

Jason couldn’t argue that Tim should stay. If it had been him, he would have left already. But he realized that Tim might not see all the options available to him. That there was more than just staying at the Manor or isolating himself at his apartment.

“I’m going with you. _Stop_.” His tone prevented Tim from assuring him that wasn’t necessary. “I know you can tend to your wounds and take your meds and all that. It doesn’t mean you have to be alone. Remember, I’ve been where you are right now. Or near enough. Trust me; being alone won’t help.”

Jason grabbed Dex’s carrier from where Tim had set it up as a bed earlier. Tim was already holding his cat when he turned around with it. He gave his little brother a look that made it clear he’d better put up any arguments right then. Not that it would do any good. 

Jason wasn’t budging on this.

Tim didn’t smile, but he didn’t look as sad as he had when Jason walked in. Dex started purring in his arms, settling down even as his tail gave an agitated twitch. Jason had previously discovered Tim’s cat was a good way to judge Tim’s mood whenever the feline was around. Dex was telling Jason his words had comforted his little brother, but he was still on edge from their father’s reaction on top of everything else he’d been through.

Tim sighed. “Then I guess we’re going to be roommates.” Dex started trying to knead his owner’s cast. Trying to push him to accept that comfort further. “Thanks.”

Jason scratched behind the cat’s ear. He watched his little brother, who was definitely calming a bit more. “Didn’t we agree this is the kind of shit brothers do? You don’t have to thank me for everything. You’d do the same for me.”

He had no doubt the words were true.

Alfred didn’t attempt to talk them out of leaving, but he did insist that they take one of the estate cars rather than Jason’s bike. He also sent them with a care package that contained any medical supplies they might need as Tim recuperated and enough food to feed the both of them for a full week. Finally, he asked them both to call regularly and to remember that just because they might be avoiding their father did not mean they would be forgiven for avoiding the rest of the family.

They promised to do both. Jason hadn’t thought of how Alfred or his siblings might have felt at first, when he avoided the whole family while trying to avoid another disastrous confrontation with his father. He knew better than to do that now. Not that he expected his siblings to stay away this time; they barely had the last time. 

Dick and Cassandra hugged him when they were ready to leave. Dick said he’d bring Jason’s bike to him later, before returning to Blüdhaven. Cassandra said she’d be stopping by later on as well. Both also made it clear they they expected their brothers to stay in touch. 

Tim seemed equally sad and relived to be heading home. Jason understood the feeling quite well. 

The first thing Tim did after stepping into his apartment was to conduct a perimeter check, which Jason took over on. Instead, Tim let Dex out of his carrier and refilled his water bowl. 

“Tim, you still need to rest.” Jason took the cat dish from his brother. “I’ll handle this. Go lie down.”

After shooing his little brother out of his own kitchen, Jason made sure Dex was fed and then found Tim in his bedroom. “Do you have any extra pillows? I’m gonna get set up on the living room sofa.”

“The loveseat in my home office converts into a bed. Pillows and linens are in the ottoman. The armoire is empty, too. I was trying to make it more comfortable when Cass stays over, but she prefers the pull out chair in the living room.” 

That sounded like their sister. Each of the Wayne boys who didn’t live at the Manor expected her to crash at their place once in a while. Cassandra traveled too much to ever settle into her apartment, so her family was home, wherever they happened to be.

“Works for me.” Jason looked around the room. He’d been in Tim’s apartment quite a lot lately, but he’d never actually commented on it. “Its a nice place. Secure, homey, unimposing, high tech, functional...kinda reminds me of you.” 

Tim huffed out a breath at the slight teasing; amused, but not up to laughing yet. He looked over his big brother for a moment. “You know, you could bring your stuff here. You’re going to need an official residence soon. Do you want to risk someone seeing you slip into your apartment and report it to the press?”

He was right. Jason Todd-Wayne living in the sort of neighborhoods that made up Red Hood’s territory would definitely raise questions and draw attention. Jason had been half-heartedly looking for apartments more suited to his new public persona, but finding one that also allowed access for Red Hood to come and go if needed without being spotted was difficult. Tim had already found a place that allowed for both persona to exist there. 

Actually, he’d _created_ such a place by buying an old theater and having it transformed into an apartment complex. Officially, it had been Drake Industries’ attempt at branching out from a singular line of work and to help clean up the city. The whole thing was such a Bruce Wayne move that Jason had half-expected the press to start questioning if Tim was actually his biological child.

“You can ask Dick if he’ll help move my desk and file cabinets out of the other bedroom when he visits.” Tim added that as if seeing Jason’s agreement before he even fully registered it himself. “I’ve never used the dining room anyway, so unless you plan to, I can just set them up in there in place of the table and that china hutch that’s still empty.”

Jason wasn’t going to argue just for the sake of it. Of all the family members for him to potentially move in with, Tim was the only one he could see living with long term. It would make sense with his return story as well, if he didn’t already have a place in Gotham and so moved in with his brother. Besides, it wasn’t as if he was going to feel comfortable leaving Tim alone any time soon.

There was only one thing that didn’t make sense. “Why do you even have a china hutch?” 

Tim appeared to find that a fair response to his suggestion. “Alfred set up the dining room when I failed to after moving in.” 

“Sounds like Alfred.” Jason supposed he should count it as a dodged bullet that he wasn’t going to have the man trying to decorate for him as he undoubtedly would have if he’d bought his own place.

By that point, Tim looked tired and was clearly in pain. Jason made sure he took his medications and got comfortable. Then, he picked a book from Tim’s shelves and read to his little brother until well after he’d fallen asleep again. 

Dick and Cassandra gave them a few days to settle in and figure out how they felt about Bruce’s reaction before coming over. They brought Jason’s bike and -since they’d been informed of his plans to move in with Tim permanently- all of the personal effects from his apartment. That included all of his weapons, his cookware, his books, his television, his computer, and his bed.

Jason looked at the well-packed moving truck. He’d only asked them to bring him his bike a few things to get settled before moving in for good. Aside from his ratty old sofa and stove, he was pretty sure they’d packed up his entire apartment. “How did you get all of this?”

“We took turns slipping it all out slowly over the past few mornings. Got some friends to help. Brought it to the Manor. Then we rented a truck and packed it all up so it looks like we’re just bringing your old stuff from the Manor to your new apartment.” Dick answered quietly before smiling and pulling Jason into a one armed hug. 

“I can’t believe you and Timmy are going to be roommates.” Dick made no attempt to keep quiet when expressing his joy at his little brothers’ housing decision. “Do you know how adorable that is? And _convenient_? I can make one stop when I’m in town and be sure to see you both!”

“Shut up.” Jason shoved his brother off. He wasn’t that annoyed but he could see it getting there if Dick was left unchecked. “Just help me move everything out of the dining room so we can set up Tim’s new office before I take over his old one.”

With Dick and Cassandra helping, Jason had Tim’s new office and his own new bedroom set up by the end of the afternoon. They’d replaced Tim acceptable-but-not-as-nice-as-Jason’s cookware and redecorated a bit to make the apartment look fitting for both inhabitants. Tim’s old stuff went in the truck with the china hutch, dining room set, and sofa bed, along with any other unnecessary duplicate items they’d ended up with, for Dick and Jason to drop off at the local Goodwill before returning the truck. 

“I talked to B, about Little D.” Dick didn’t take his eyes off the road as he spoke. “He didn’t fight it as much as I did. I’m sorry about that.”

Jason had been irritated with Dick at the time, but he understood why he’d defended their youngest sibling against a well known character flaw so firmly. He didn’t hold anything against his big brother. “You always want to see the best in us. Its just one of your many annoying traits, but we’re used to it. I guess having high expectations isn’t the worst thing. It gives us something to try to live up to.”

Dick smiled, relived they were good. The smile faltered slightly but didn’t fade away entirely when he spoke of their little bother again. “I was there when Bruce talked to him about Tim. Bruce made sure there was no room for arguing on teasing Tim. I backed him up on it, so did Alfred. 

“I don’t think he meant to use it against Tim though, not really.” He rolled his eyes, knowing the look Jason was giving him without looking his brother’s way. “I _know_ , but hear me out. Little D has a superiority complex and a violent streak, I’ll give you that, but he also uses threats and superiority as a defense tactic when he feels threatened or left out. Or when he doesn’t know what to do with whatever he’s feeling.

“He made a crack about Timmy, but it sounded like that’s what it was. He didn’t know what to do with the information that Tim had been hurt and permanently altered, so he made a jab about it. Remember, a big part of the reason why he focuses his hostility on Tim is because he sees him as Bruce’s perfect kid. If the perfect kid could be hurt, then either he wasn’t so perfect _or_ the threat was just that big.”

It made sense. It didn’t excuse their youngest sibling’s behavior, and it definitely wouldn't make it okay for him to take a shot at Tim while he was traumatized, but it was expected. Jason wasn’t going to hold it against their youngest brother. If he hadn’t thought the kid was worth fighting with or for, he wouldn't have bothered. He would have just put Damian in his place the easy way and called it a day.

“B corrected him right away, like I said, but after they argued…” It was clear from Dick’s expression that he’d had to take a side on that argument. He wasn’t happy to have to do that, but he was pleased enough with the result. It had been difficult, but necessary, and ultimately worth it. In the end, Damian would probably be a more balanced person for it.

“After he calmed down some, Little D wanted to finish the Joker off. He said it was just to ‘defend the family honor’ but I think it wasn’t just about sharing a name with Tim. I think he was more upset that we’d nearly lost Tim than he wanted to let on.” Dick sounded torn between being concerned for their youngest brother’s violent response, being touched that he was worried about their second youngest brother, and being amused that Damian went from insulting Tim to wanting to defend his honor in such a short span of time.

Jason was the last person to fault anyone for wanting to finish off the Joker. In fact, he’d never felt closer to Damian than at that moment. He wondered if it would be inappropriate to take him out to ice cream or something as a reward. He guessed it would, so he didn’t bring it up. Dick would probably reward any good brotherly behavior anyway. 

“Well, once you think he can be trusted to be on somewhat good behavior, bring Damian over.” Jason smirked at Dick, who looked surprised. “I’m not expecting miracles, here. I just don’t want him crossing the line...and its drawn short for him, but that his own fault. He wants it moved, he has to earn it.”

Damian would always be kind of a little shit at best, but he’d also always be their brother. He deserved the shot to be part of their lives if he wanted to be. And Dick had been right to describe him as needing their guidance. Jason wasn’t the best role model, but he knew a few things about resisting violent urges and keeping your temper in check. If he could help Damian learn those traits quicker or easier than he had, the kid would be better off. 

Overall, Jason was happy with the move, the physical one and the shifts in their family dynamics. Tim looked like he was too. Jason hoped that lasted well after his little brother recovered from his recent trauma, but if it didn’t, they’d deal with it then. 

Cassandra had also brought Tim some foundation refills for a makeup airbrush kit he had to cover scars or bruises as needed. His hope was that it would also serve to cover his newly pallid skin. Keeping Tim’s name out of any reports wouldn’t do any good if someone who knew the Joker had bleached his victim saw that the second youngest Wayne heir was suddenly a whiter shade of pale than usual. 

Tim brought out the airbrush device after Dick and Cassandra had left. 

Jason knew Tim wasn’t comfortable with mirrors yet. He avoided them openly in their apartment. “Here, let me test it on your arm.” He took the device from his little brother, who had been trying to figure out the best way to test it when he had one broken arm and couldn’t yet face his reflection. 

Tim looked relived. He quickly explained how the device worked and Jason airbrushed his uncovered arm. It matched his old skin tone perfectly. If he’d been tanned, they might have had to worry about lowlights, but as it was, no one outside of the family and his close friends should notice anything. That meant anyone who didn’t already know wouldn’t be the wiser. 

It was a decent solution, but Jason still thought it was bad that Tim was going to have to go to such measures to hide himself everyday. It wouldn't do anything toward making him feel better about his new look or how he’d acquired it. Rather, it made the whole ordeal seem more shameful.

“You know, you don’t have to use that when its just us here or when we’re out on patrol.” Jason didn’t mention the Manor. If their father didn’t have a better response the next time he saw Tim -whenever that may be- it might be better for Tim to be covered up than to risk him feeling more self-conscious by their father’s stare. “Kate says the black, white, and red look really makes the criminals shit their pants. Apparently, they find it haunting.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. No, wait...” Tim sighed. “I can’t risk anyone figuring out Red Robin was the kid they rescued and then deciding its worth trying to figure out who they found in that building. That would be even worse.”

Tim leaned back in his bed and used a make-up removing wipe to clean up his arm. He stared at the pale skin morosely. “I was hoping to gradually lighten it, so I wouldn’t have to worry about it being exposed later on. Figured I could blame losing melanin on an undiagnosed cause and drop some money at Dr Thompkins’ clinic as ‘payment’ for tests. But if Red Robin is suddenly this white… I don’t know how I’d avoid the connection.”

This was one of the major downsides to having a secret identity. You had to constantly make sure no one could make the connection between the two identities. Members of their family had gone to great pains to keep the two identities separate in the public eye before. Jason had avoided it for some time by simply existing as the Red Hood, so he didn’t have the experience with it that the others did. Still, he wanted to help his little brother. 

He thought on the problem for a moment. “Everyone who was at the site heard the same story; the Joker kidnapped an unknown kid and Red Robin rescued that kid. It was all witnessed by Harley Quinn. Not the best witness, but no one seems to be contesting the story. So they’re already thinking of the two boys as separate people.”

Tim was listening and not pointing out any flaws in the logic, so Jason kept going. “So right now, you mostly have to consider that they connect Tim Wayne to _either_ Red Robin or the boy who was kidnapped. They already know bleach was present when they found the boy, so if his rescuer -Red Robin- is suddenly paler...” He knew Tim would figure out the rest.

He did, looking alleviated. “The simplest conclusion is that Red Robin was _also_ hit by the bleach sometime during the rescue. It could even explain why he took off before anyone saw him. He’d have to make sure it wasn’t a contamination before risking exposure to anyone else and a HAZMAT stript down wasn’t an option for him.”

“Exactly.” Jason rubbed Tim’s arm. He was trying to get used to the new paleness, to get comfortable with it so he could help Tim do the same. “You can even comment on it when one of the cops or detectives you normally interact with as Red Robin notice. It’ll add another layer of believability to the rescue story.”

"That’ll work.” Tim sounded so relieved that it pained Jason to think he’d been that worried about it. “Thanks, Jay.”

Jason was glad to see his little brother feeling some relief, but they’d only solved half of his problem. Unfortunately, the second half wasn’t that easy. “About your ‘gradually fading it’ idea…that could still work. If you just wait until it won’t seem likely that the two are connected.”

It could take a couple years. A couple years in which Tim would have hide his skin any time he might be seen by the public outside of his time as Red Robin. A couple years that he would have to be worried about anyone finding out that he was doing so. A couple years that he avoided letting anyone look at him too closely or ever see more than his face and hands. A couple years that he would be constantly reminded of the event that had put him in that position. 

“Yeah.” Tim obviously knew how long that would take. He wasn’t happy about it, but he wasn’t going to say anything to make his big brother feel bad or even more angered at the situation. 

“You can complain, you know. Its fucked up. This whole thing is. I’m not gonna take it personal if you acknowledge that once in a while.” Jason considered the more practical aspect of his little brother’s probable concerns. “And I’m not gonna go off and try to kill the Joker. You already took care of that.”

“I know you aren’t going to murder anyone.” Tim sounded sincere. He looked thoughtful as he tried to explain whatever he was thinking. “I just...don’t see the point.”

“In complaining?” Jason hadn’t considered that, but thinking of his little brother’s reaction to stress even before this, he realized it fit. “Its called venting. You should try it once in a while. You might sleep better if you didn’t fight everything you keep bottled up all the time. It takes a lot less time to dissipate that way.” 

Tim was silent for a while. When he did speak, his voice was quiet, as if he wasn’t sure he should be saying what he was saying. “I’m scared.” He sounded it. He looked it.

Jason felt anger and empathy in equal measures. So much that there wasn’t room to feel anything else. He shifted until he was sitting next to Tim. “Tell me.”

“I’m scared I’m going to screw up again. I’m scared it might be someone else who gets hurt that time. I’m scared he might still figure out who I am...who we all are. That he might send someone after you-” Tim didn’t seem to aware that he shifted closer to his big brother as he said that. “Or Dick, or Cass, or Damian, or Alfred...to get to Batman or to get back at me. 

“I’m scared he might get better somehow...and I know that’s not likely, but stranger things have happened.” Tim looked ashamed as he added, “I’m scared all the time.” 

He hadn’t looked like he expected answers until he added a couple of actual questions. “How am I going to get back out there like this? How am I supposed to keep anyone safe when I know how badly a screwup can go?”

“You didn’t screw up, Tim. Sometimes...shit just happens. Especially in Gotham. What matters is how you handle it. You handed it right.” 

Jason wished he had something better than that. He wished he knew what he could say that would make it better. Thinking of how he’d felt when the Joker had him, he knew there wasn’t anything that could do that. He just had to talk Tim into sticking it out until he felt safe. Until he gained his confidence back. Until he knew, just as Jason did, that it wasn’t his fault. 

“Its okay to be scared.” He draped an arm around Tim’s shoulders. “You were scared the first time you took on the Joker, right? But you did it, because you’ve always been brave. Just keep being brave when you can, and when you can’t, call me...or one of the others. You don’t have to do everything by yourself. You’re the one who taught me that.”

“Does it get easier?” Tim’s tone was serious, if a little cautious. 

Jason was reminded that, in his darkest moment, Tim had held true to the belief that Jason was actually the strongest member of their family. That wasn’t because Tim thought Jason had taken all his trauma in stride or because he thought it hadn’t affected him that strongly. In fact, he knew that wasn’t the case. Jason realized then that the reason Tim considered him the strongest was because of the way he kept moving forward. He’d kept on fighting, kept in improving, until he was back to himself. Altered, of course, but ultimately himself again.

“It does.” He’d never really considered how his ordeal had changed him outside of the temporary insanity and external conditions. He considered it and explained it to Tim as best he could. “You start to trust yourself again, after a while. Only, its different, because you know what you’re capable of...the bad and the good. It isn’t idealistic or hypothetical or the image of yourself someone else has painted for you; you know yourself.”

“Is that why you can take on Bruce so much easier than the rest of us?” It wasn’t levity. Tim sounded genuinely curious. “You know the difference between who he thinks you are or should be and who you really are? I always… I guess I just thought it was because you weren’t worried about impressing him or letting him down like we are.”

Jason considered the distinction. “Its probably both. I know who I am and I’m okay with who I am, so I don’t feel the need to make any other impression than just myself. The other side to that is that I have to work twice as hard to make him see me and not whatever image he’s created in his head.” He considered his last argument with their father. “I think we’re starting to get there now.”

Tim sighed. “So you’re saying to give it time.” He sounded tired, but a little more composed and a little more hopeful. He was also leaning more weight against his brother’s side. The move and the conversation were taking their toll on him. 

“Unfortunately, Yeah.” Jason leaned back, slowly lowering Tim with him. “If I can think of a shortcut, I’ll pass it along.” 

Tim released a small huff that might have been amusement. It also might have just been his battered body settling. It sounded like he was falling asleep. “I’d appreciate it.”

Jason was never going to tell Dick that he’d fallen asleep in Tim’s bed, along with their little brother and his cat. He’d never hear the end of it. He swore Tim to secrecy too. And Dex, just for good measure.


	4. Introducing a new dynamic duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim do some healing. Red Hood and Red Robin get some upgrading. They learn how to work with Batman and then help Bruce figure out how to help his sons. For better or worse, in the end, they're a family.

They continued making their way day to day until a week had passed. Then another. They each checked in with other regularly, just to make sure neither of them were feeling too bad. They each had good days and bad days, especially Tim, but they got through them.

They checked in with Alfred regularly and the man stopped by again with another care package during the second week after they’d left the Manor. 

Tim had talked to Cassandra about what Alfred had said about worrying after them and she decided he was right that they should try to ease the kind man’s worry. In response, she’d decided to move to Blüdhaven permanently. She and Dick didn’t patrol together like Batman and Robin had back in the day, but they were always close enough to support each other. She was also close enough to visit Tim and Jason more often. She and Dick called regularly too.

They all started using the family text chain again. Damian was better in how he treated Tim. It wasn’t perfect, but he was certainly making an effort to keep his teasing at a tolerable level. Tim recognized it and appreciated it, even if he didn’t say anything just in case that set their brother off. 

Jason appreciated it too. He let Damian know with a private text. His youngest brother didn’t seem to know how to respond to that, so he ignored it. That was fine by Jason. As long as Damian also knew his efforts to reign in his temper were recognized and appreciated, he didn’t have to respond.

Bruce occasionally replied to the family texts. It was usually a general response or inquiry to each or any of his children, but that was okay too. Jason and Tim recognized it as his way of keeping a respectful distance while still making it a point not to ignore them or fall entirely out of touch. It meant a lot to each of them that he made that effort, even after fighting with Jason and disapproving of Tim’s actions. It was Bruce acknowledging them as his sons, even while Batman wasn’t sure how to respond to his former protégées. 

Through the text chain, they decided to hold off on publicly announcing Jason’s return until Tim was well enough to be out in public and surrounded by press. They actually considered that after three of them had taken leave from their jobs at the same time for a ‘family emergency’ they could say that Jason’s return had been the reason they’d all disappeared for a while. Jason was all for the idea of killing two birds with one stone. If it meant the press was more focused on him than Tim when his little brother was ready to face the world again, then all the better. 

Tim started doing work for Wayne Enterprises from home during the third week of his recovery. He did so well that Jason wondered why his little brother bothered going in everyday to begin with. Jason started going out on patrols, but always kept in touch with Tim during them, even when Conner came over to hang out the first time Jason was gone all night. Tim knew more about Jason’s territory than he’d realized. The support he offered was always very helpful. It felt like he had he own personal Oracle. 

Dick sent Tim a get well card that also contained a puzzle-map of sorts. Tim and Jason figured it out right away. It led them to Dick’s old bunker, the one he’d used as his own personal BatCave for a time. Their big brother had painted nearly everything red and left post-it notes on _everything_ , labeling them with titles such as ‘Red-Cycles’ or ‘Red-Computer’. The restroom sign was even changed to read ‘Red-stroom’. It was equally touching and annoying and completely _Dick_. 

They beefed up the security and then Tim started updating the computer while Jason added his ammunition casters and the like. It was nice, having a project that didn’t involve dealing with either of their emotional issues directly. Jason wondered if that had been part of why Dick gave it to them or if their big brother just wanted them to be safer when fighting crime and figured a new base of operations would offer that. He didn’t ask. He did, however, tease his big brother about his penchant for naming others’ gear and started referring to his Escrima sticks as ‘night-sticks’.

It made no sense, but Dick found it hilarious, just as Jason knew he would. 

They usually stuck to their apartment or the Red Bunker. Tim used makeup and clothes to cover himself up completely whenever he did leave their apartment -which wasn’t often, and usually for a W.E. meeting and because they all needed to be seen occasionally lest the press notice their absence and start coming up with reasons why they weren’t seen. He still avoided mirrors outside of when he needed them to apply the makeup. Sometimes, Jason took over for him just because Tim had a bad day and he didn’t want to watch his little brother struggle. Sometimes, Tim stayed in because he couldn’t keep up appearances, with or without makeup. 

One night, after Jason got back from patrol (during which Tim had been on the comms offering assistance the whole night), he found Tim going through their suit materials. 

“Whatcha doing, Timbers?” Jason sat by Tim. His tone and posture making it clear that he wasn’t disproving or excited. He simply wanted to know what his little brother was thinking. 

It was nice not to have offer any such explanations. That was one of the advantages Jason found to spending more time with Tim. To spending more time communicating to his siblings in general. It meant they rarely questioned each other’s motives.

“I’m going to need to make a whole new suit.” Tim didn’t just have out his own materials. He’d also pulled out Jason's. Jason had thought that was because they kept it all together, but his little brother’s next statement made him second guess that. “Would you help me?”

Alfred no doubt had kept the specifications of Tim’s old suit. Assuming Tim didn’t have them memorized, which was unlikely. He could easily replicate the old one. Tim clearly didn’t want that. 

Tim had refused to change the Red Robin suit before, until he felt he’d earned it. Until he had proven, at least to himself, who he was as a vigilante, as a hero. Until he knew who he was once he wasn’t Robin anymore, and once he wasn’t comparable to the failed Red Robin either. Modifying his suit again now meant he knew the old one wouldn’t quite fit anymore. Tim needed to find himself again. 

And he was asking Jason for help this time. 

“Of course.” Jason couldn’t help but grin. “At least you’ll end up with a cooler one.”

While looking over the materials, Jason found some of the carbon fiber he’d used to make his latest holsters. It gave him a thought. “You know, you’ve invented enough different types of non-lethals for me now that you might want to start carrying them yourself.” 

They both knew that meant carrying a gun. They both knew Batman wouldn’t approve, even if Tim never carried any lethal ammunition. Even if Tim was okay with the idea of carrying some sort of firearm (Jason had no doubt he’d customize it as much as he did everything else), he might not like the idea of doing anything their father would disapprove of to that extent. Not after the rift they were currently in.

Rather than refuse the idea outright, Tim appeared to think on it. “Those cryogenic ones _did_ work out really well on Clayface...and I have half a dozen different types of containment pellets I carry now. I could adjust one of my old grappling guns to fire them...it would give me a lot more range than throwing them all the time…”

Jason smiled while Tim worked out the details, thinking aloud the whole time. He knew it wasn’t inadvertent. His little brother wanted him to be able to jump in if he thought of something better, since he knew more about firearms than Tim did. And Jason did jump in, when they got further along.

They worked out the details of Tim’s upgraded grappling-hook-turned-pellet launcher. It was a good compromise between carrying a gun and not. For all intents and purposes, it was a gun. At the same time, Tim was perfectly comfortable with his grappling guns, not so much with traditional firearms.

They also worked out the design of his new suit. It had an updated built-in supercomputer, comm system, and aerosol system. They made sure to include the same insulation, GPS, medical monitors, and safety alert systems as his old suit, and it stuck to the same red and black color scheme. Then they modified his cross-body utility belts to hold his standard grapple gun and his newly altered one behind his gliders. 

Firing a small projectile like a bullet or pellet wasn’t quite the same as firing a grappling hook. Jason knew that well. Tim knew it in theory. They both realized he needed practice. 

Jason had joined a firing range in Gotham under a fake name around the time the family started trying to bring him back from the dead legally. Each member was granted a certain number of guest passes. Jason never used his. He actually avoided most people when he was out shooting. The owner’s daughter worked there and was always suspicious of him. He could hear air quotes whenever she used the name he joined the range with. 

He knew he’d eventually be recognized when they had his formal coming out, but it meant he could practice without being bothered for the most part in the meantime, at least. When the owners eventually found out about the false ID, they’d assume he was trying to avoid either the press or his family. Hopefully, they’d continue to respect his privacy since he was paying to use their range. 

What all of this came down to, was that he had somewhere to take Tim where they didn’t have to worry about seeing anyone in their family or coming across anyone who might question what they were doing. 

As usual, Tim wore long sleeves and makeup to cover his scarred, bleached skin and reddened lips. He was nervous, but determined. Jason tried to keep it light. He actually enjoyed going to the range himself and a small part of him hoped Tim might come to appreciate it as well. Mostly, he just wanted to ensure his brother was comfortable with a gun before he ever had to fire one, even if he never used real bullets.

Tim’s natural skill was almost on par with Jason’s own. With some practice, he’d be excellent. Jason told him as much. He also told him that he’d seen Dick’s results from the BPD academy and that Tim was a better shot than their big brother. Tim didn’t laugh, but Jason’s attitude was definitely putting him at ease. 

That ease lasted until Jason went to purchase some more target ammunition and the owner's daughter approached Tim. His little brother looked sheepish, which concerned Jason briefly until he realized it was intentional. No one in their family ever looked that meek, even if they actually felt that way. Not around the public anyway. Tim had let his guard down as part of a measured decision.

When he’d moved close enough to hear what they were saying, the look made sense. Jason had to turn away. Not only to make sure it wasn’t clear he was listening, but also to hide the smirk that graced his face when he realized his little brother had already figured out Jason’s dilemma with the woman and was laying down the roots for his cover story. 

“So you’re okay?” The woman asked Tim as if double checking something she’d already received an unsatisfactory answer to.

Watching through the corner of his eye, Jason saw that Tim was avoiding eye contact and wrapped one arm around his chest to grab his other bicep, almost as if trying to shield himself. Jason could tell he was genuinely feeling uncomfortable but was also allowing it to show intentionally, in order to validate their story. He decided to let the questioning go on a bit before intervening. Unless Tim started to look more nervous, then he’d step in.

“Our father doesn’t approve of guns. _At all_.” Tim glanced Jason’s way. To the woman, it would look like he was making sure his big brother wasn’t hearing them, but Jason could tell he was actually making sure that he was. 

The owner’s daughter was already starting to look as though she were putting the pieces together. She looked slightly relieved that ‘fake name guy’ wasn’t a criminal of some sort, but just a rich kid trying not to piss off his father with a hobby he disapproved of.

Tim looked down, his upset became more genuine. “Someone...hurt me. Recently. I don’t really feel safe anywhere...” 

The woman immediately looked sympathetic. Tim glanced Jason’s way again. “My brother thought, if we kept a gun in the apartment, and if I knew how to use it, maybe I’d feel safer when I was at home.” He looked down at his sneakers again. “Our father wouldn’t approve, but I think its worth a try.”

“If it makes you feel safer, then it is.” The woman fixed Tim with a stern, if still sympathetic, expression. “Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own home. Your dad should understand that, no matter his own feelings on gun use.” 

Tim offered a nod, but didn’t look convinced. 

She smiled and took a glance Jason’s way too. She didn’t notice him listening. “If nothing else, at least you have a pretty great big brother to help you out.”

Tim offered a small, sincere smile in return. “Yeah. I do.”

Jason turned away further so Tim wouldn’t see him smile. He’d heard that statement several times over the past month in various ways -that he was a good big brother- but hearing Tim confirm it to a stranger meant more. It meant it was true. It was a good feeling.

Before they left, the owner’s daughter caught Jason while he was paying his next month’s membership dues. “Hey.”

It was the first time she’d approached him without an air of suspicion or distaste. He offered back a bland and somewhat suspicious “Hey” in reply.

She laughed lightly. “Yeah...sorry I’ve been kinda weird with you. I thought you were a made guy or something. With the secrecy and the nice clothes and devil may car attitude...I dunno, but it’s Gotham. You can never be too careful.”

Jason smirked. He couldn’t argue with that logic. “Fair enough.” 

She looked relived that he understood her reasoning and didn’t seem bothered by it. “Anyway, your brother told me your dad doesn’t approve of guns. I guess that’s why you always seemed to be hiding something…? You don’t want him to know you come here?”

Jason sighed. “Yeah. Something about firing guns, knowing how to use them...” He glanced toward Tim, who was reading something on the notice board. “Knowing you can protect your loved ones… I like it.” He looked at the woman again. “It relaxes me, makes me feel like I have some level of control in the chaos that is Gotham life.”

She chuckled more earnestly at that. “Yeah, I hear you there.” She held out a hand. “I’m Mara. It’s nice to meet you, whoever you really are.”

He shook her hand. “You’ll probably be finding out soon enough.” He took half a step closer and lowered his voice. “We’re kind of a prominent family, so I try to keep my hobby quiet. Its just...something for _me_ , you know?”

Mara nodded. Her expression was fierce. “No one here is ever going give out your name or any other information. This place is private for a reason. Everyone should be able to enjoy their hobbies or learn to feel safer without having to deal with the public’s opinion on everything.”

“I appreciate that.” Jason offered a charming smile. “It’s why I picked the place, actually. You have a reputation for being a place where people can just enjoy a quiet day at the range. That’s what I wanted.”

“Well, I’m glad we can offer it.” Mara glanced at Tim and her smiled dimmed. “Your little brother...someone hurt him?” 

Jason nodded. He didn’t try to quell the anger that reached his eyes at the reminder. Mara saw it, but she didn’t flinch away like most others did. She appeared to find it perfectly reasonable. 

“Is he okay?”

“He will be.” Jason was determined for that to be true.

Mara looked thoughtful, before clearly feeling confident in a decision. “Bring him back whenever you want. Even if you run out of guest admissions, just send anyone who complains my way. I’ll approve it. The kid deserves to feel safe.” Her smile returned. “Even when his badass big brother isn’t around.”

“Thanks. I’ll do that.” Jason offered another small smile and a nod before getting Tim and leaving. 

He glanced at Tim after they got into their father’s car that Alfred had insisted they hang onto for the foreseeable future. “I think you just turned the most suspicious person in my new life into one of the fiercest defenders of my privacy.” 

Tim nodded once. He could do that now without causing himself any pain. “Good. You deserve some privacy.”

Jason grinned. “She said I could bring you back as much as we want.” He hoped his little brother took her up on the offer, but he couldn't help but tease him a little. “I think she found you adorable. Like a kitten learning how to use its claws on your shoe.”

Tim arched a brow. “Did you seriously not notice the way she was admiring your stance when you were shooting? Or the sight of your targets when they came back? Its not _me_ she wants to see more of now that she knows you aren’t a thug. We might have just found your new best friend.”

Jason hadn’t noticed. He’d gotten used to ignoring the woman and he’d been focused on either the target or teaching and watching Tim while they were shooting. He decided being a little more friendly with Mara wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Now that he had a firing range he was comfortable with (and that he could bring Tim to), he wasn’t going to screw that up, but it could be nice to have someone outside the family to shoot with or talk guns with. 

Once she knew he was actually a Wayne and had proven she could truly be trusted to keep it to herself, of course.

Jason smirked as a thought suddenly occurred to him. “Ten bucks says Kate hits on her the first time they meet.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Only an idiot would take that bet.”

It was true. 

Jason insisted on updating Tim’s boots and gloves while they were improving his suit. Tim hadn’t argued, even if it was a departure from the old Robin standard. Tim also upgraded his expanding staff and added a slot for it between his grapple holsters on his back. The Red Robin symbol remained the same, only without the gold, which had been eliminated all around. 

Jason had to hand it to Kate, she’d been right about the black, red, and white thing. It did look haunting. He looked his little brother over the first day he tried on the new suit. “That looks pretty badass. Almost as much as mine...if it weren’t for the wings.”

Tim checked his reflection. He lasted longer than he had been lately, even if he was mostly looking at the suit rather than the small portion of his face that was visible. “Its no Red Hood, but it’ll work.” He shifted about, getting a feel for it. “Its a touch heavier than the old one.”

That could be a problem, or not. Jason looked Tim over, thinking of ways they could lighten it if need be. He really didn’t want to sacrifice any of the extra armored pieces they’d added. “We should take it for a trial run. Plot out a course that takes us across some different buildings and terrain so you can get a feel for it. See if it needs to be modified any more before you’re up against anything worthwhile.”

They couldn’t say they wouldn’t encounter any criminals, even on a test run. It was Gotham, and they were Waynes. There was bound to be some sort of crime happening out there and they weren’t the sort to just ignore that. But at least they could avoid the big gangs or busiest crime areas for a few nights. It was a good idea to keep the criminals guessing on where they might turn up anyway.

Tim wasn’t quite ready to head out yet, but they plotted out the test course to try the next week, if he continued to heal as he’d been and if he felt up to it. In the meantime, Tim offered to help Jason add some of their upgrade ideas to his suit. Jason figured they might as well, while they were at it. That led to nearly as full as upgrade on his suit and gear as well. 

They let Alfred know before testing out the suits each time. He offered suggestions with some of the final modifications. In the end, Tim had a new suit he was comfortable with, which Jason thought was the main issue, and everything in it worked perfectly. Jason’s didn’t look all that different, but its functionality and protection had been increased significantly. 

They’d also stopped enough muggings, robberies, assaults, and drug deals (mostly in Red Hood’s territory) that they’d already heard several criminals talking about the new Red Robin, wondering it was the same kid as the previous one. They also wondered about him seeming to team up with Red Hood more often than the ‘other bats’. In such discussions, the words ‘ghostly’, ‘creepy’, and ‘otherworldly’ had been used to describe the young vigilante’s newly christened look. 

They started patrolling in earnest shortly after that. They still stuck together, but they no longer stuck to Red Hood’s territory. Red Robin had operated all around Gotham (and even ventured outside of it fairly often) before and Tim had no intentions of limiting himself to just a few blocks, no matter how busy they tended to be. Jason had almost forgotten what it was like to fly across the whole of Gotham by rooftop. He liked the feeling, as well as the feeling he remembered after stopping more minor crimes that made a huge impact on the lives of everyday citizens. 

They communicated their plans enough that they never crossed paths with Batman and Robin, but never fully revealed their nightly activities either. The first time they encountered Batwoman, she complimented them on the new suits and told them they did a good job, that she was proud to work with them. Then they all went their separate ways after shutting down an attempted armed robbery at First Gotham Bank. 

Their first big case came shortly after that, with the appearance of a new drug in the underground, one that supposedly made the user feel invincible. Instead it just made them violent or hyperactive until they took too much and their heart gave out. The speed at which it started spreading suggested a new drug ring had picked up in or near Gotham. After only a night and a half of investigating, Jason and Tim found the source. The next day they came up with a plan to shut it down. 

The plan was good, _really_ good, better than Jason or Tim would likely have come up with on their own. It was going to take both of them to pull it off, but wouldn’t be beyond the scope of anything they’d done before. It would also be the hardest case Tim had taken on since being kidnapped by the Joker.

Jason had faith in his brother’s skills. He knew Tim could do the physical and intellectual parts of the job with no problem. He still felt the need to check in on his little brother’s emotional state before they risked their lives. “You sure you’re up to this?”

Tim paused for a moment, and seemed to understand that it wasn’t that his brother was second guessing him or doubting him. Tim looked over the chemical breakdown he’d done of the drug and the sketch Jason had done of the layout of the gang’s lab. “Yes.”

Jason didn’t ask again. Tim wouldn’t risk his brother’s life if he thought he might freeze or respond in any way that could hurt their chances. 

Tim stopped Jason before they left. “Ask me again before we take on our first masked villain.”

Jason nodded. “Will do.” That meant Tim was fine with the usual gangs, organized crime, and standard criminals. He was certain. However he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle one of the Rogues yet. That was fair and Jason appreciated the heads up. 

That night was just old school organized crime.

It went as smoothly as a two on fifty fight could go. Which, considering how well Jason and Tim were trained, was surprisingly well. Each member of their family knew how to fight together, but doing so more often meant they’d grown skilled in anticipating each other’s moves and thoughts. At one point, Tim maneuvered a few men he was fighting with his staff in order to make an opening for Jason to fire at a bigger target. They executed it so smoothly that to an outsider, it would actually look as though Red Robin somehow sidestepped Red Hood’s bullet without pausing the fight he was currently engaged in. The fact that Red Hood didn’t react to it at all made the whole thing seem even more extraordinary.

Jason had to hold in a laugh when several of the Mafiosos gave up on the spot. It was times like that he was glad for the helmet.

They hid on a nearby rooftop to watch Gordon and the GCPD take their time arresting all of the men they’d left tied up. They’d also left all of the evidence they’d gathered that night and during the previous nights while they figured out who was behind the new drug. Gordon had an open and shut case. He looked pleased. 

Jason was glad for it, but he didn’t have long to enjoy the moment before Batman’s voice spoke over his comm. 

“Well done.” He sounded sincere. “You two work well together. Black Bat informed me of your security by numbers idea. Its good. I should have thought of that.”

Jason glanced at Tim. His little brother was still watching the cops below. His expression was enough to tell Jason that Batman was only using Red Hood’s line. Tim couldn’t hear their father, but he would hear Jason talking, even through his helmet. 

As usual, their father had thought of that. “You don’t have to answer. I just wanted to let you know that I saw what you two did tonight. It was good work. I’m proud of you.”

Jason was glad he’d been left off the hook because he wasn’t sure what he’d say in response to that if he wasn’t trying to keep Tim out of it. It was always nice, hearing Bruce say he’d done well or that he was proud, even after everything. At the same time, Jason had specifically told their father to stay away until he was told otherwise. Watching them work wasn’t doing that. If Tim had seen him, it could have thrown him off just as well as seeing a masked villain show up. 

“I know you asked me to stay out of it until he was ready.” Jason rolled his eyes at his father’s phrasing. He certainly hadn’t ‘asked’, he’d demanded. Since he recognized an olive branch when he heard one, he decided to let Bruce continue uncorrected. “That’s why I’m only talking to you right now. 

“I appreciate the updates on your activities over the comms, and the others have given me some news, but I’d like an update.” Jason was about to tell Bruce to fuck off, that they’d both been doing this long enough not to have check in with Dad, when he clarified. “How is he?”

Jason tapped the side of his helmet to let Tim know he was hearing from someone. Tim would guess who immediately by the fact that only Jason was contacted. His little brother nodded once, and Jason stepped away, out of his line of hearing.

“He’s doing good. Still having nightmares, but that’s to be expected. As you saw, it hasn’t slowed him down much. He’s the one setting the pace here.”

“He’s carrying a firearm.” Batman was clearly working hard to keep his tone neutral and not accusing. 

Jason glared even though no one could see it. “Its a grappling gun. You carry one too.”

“That’s not just a grappling gun.” Batman was starting to sound less neutral. 

Jason would have rolled his eyes again, had that statement not struck him. He glanced over the surrounding rooftops. “Where the hell even are you?” 

He didn’t wait for a response. He doubted a sincere one was coming anyway. “Its been modified to fire those containment pellets he carries; expanding foam, solidifying gel, electromagnetic field generators, treated silk nets, cryogenic liquid, some kind of super Bat-glue, and a few Rogue specific ones...and one with Kryptonite laced foam. This way he doesn’t have to get up close and personal to toss one at them. He doesn’t even carry any standard ammunition, nothing inherently lethal, so be cool about it.”

There was silence for a moment. Jason could practically hear Bruce fighting with himself. 

His final response surprised his son. “He has Kryptonite laced expanding foam pellets?”

“You have your plan for if Superman goes rogue, we have ours.” Jason knew it was counterproductive to getting the family back together, but he couldn't help but throw in another comment on that. “And ours is a little more refined than ‘expose him to Kryptonite and kick his ass’.”

There was a slight crackle of air hitting the mike, hard and close. Jason couldn’t say if Batman had huffed in irritation or if Bruce had huffed out a silent laugh. He decided to push either way. “If you’re nice to him, maybe he’ll share some of his designs.”

There was silence again, and the Bruce took a deep breath and released it. “About that...”

Jason felt the tension that had fled his body a moment earlier return all at once. 

“I know you said you’re moving at his pace, and I appreciate that. But if you could give me some estimate of when you might start moving in a direction that means he’s ready to see me, I’d appreciate that too.” There was another block of silence, as Bruce was taking care with his words. “I want to see him. And you.

“I miss both of you.” He sounded sincere again and he was quick to add, “I’m not blaming you for that. I know its my fault you had to leave. I should have reacted better...to everything.”

Jason looked at Tim again. He was clearly giving his big brother space to have the conversation, but was also clearly nervous about it. He was doing a good job of hiding it. Anyone else would just see Red Robin standing on a rooftop. Jason saw his little brother trying to stay brave. 

“Not yet.” Jason wasn’t going to rush Tim. He wasn’t going to let anyone else rush him either. “But soon. Keep an eye on your comm channels. When I open a new one, ask me and Red Robin to join you the next time you’re outnumbered. We’ll make plans from there.”

It would be better for Tim if their first encounter was between Batman and Red Robin. He was prepared for stress when he donned the suit; for plans changing on the fly, for unexpected surprises. They would all be limited on what they could say, how they could respond. If Tim decided he wasn’t ready to face their father after all, he could ditch Batman once they were done assisting him. 

It would be better for Bruce too. He would have to see the pale skin and red lips. He would have to see Red Robin’s new suit and gear, including the makeshift firearm. He would have to see how his second youngest child had changed, by watching the persona that was truly at the heart of his new psyche. If he realized he couldn’t deal with it, he could make his excuses and leave without putting them in the awkward position of someone storming out of the Manor.

“Make sure _you’re_ ready first.” Jason felt the warning was necessary. “You might not get another chance this time.”

“I’m ready.” Bruce sounded certain. “After hearing from and seeing you boys so often lately, your recent absence has caused me to think about my priorities. I’ll never be okay with killing; you know that. But you had some solid points the other day.”

Jason hadn’t expected his father to give him that much. He really hoped this new viewpoint lasted. It would be nice if their father could accept that they weren’t all going to be like him. They weren’t all going to be like Dick. 

“I should have listened.” Bruce took a breath, clearly deciding how far he should push on the comms, no matter how secure their lines were. He’d already given away more information that he normally would over them. “I should have talked to you sooner. About what happened after… I should have made sure you understood my reasons instead of arguing with you about everything else.”

That was something Jason had wanted to hear pretty much since he came back as Red Hood. It killed him that it wasn’t the time for it. He could only hope Bruce meant it. That the changes stuck this time. 

Jason took a breath. He wanted to have the sort of relationship with his father that they had been building towards before the Joker came back into the picture. He wasn’t willing to put aside his feelings or beliefs to have it though. It hurt to admit, even to himself, but this was likely going to be their last chance to fix it. If his father wasn’t going to accept him for who he was or Tim for who he was becoming, then Jason was done. 

He’d always been a fighter, but this one hurt too much to drag out. They needed to resolve it or they needed to part ways so the wounds could heal.

“Yeah. Well...like I said, make sure you’re ready before you contact us again. We aren’t going to be holding back.” He trusted his father to catch onto the significance of him grouping himself with Tim in the statement. 

The pause that followed told him he’d been right. 

“I will.” Bruce was starting to settle into Batman. Jason could hear the conversation ending in his tone. “In the meantime, look after each other.”

Jason looked at Tim and motioned that he thought it was time to leave. His little brother turned and headed for the edge of the roof without a word. “We will. You and Robin do the same.”

That gave their father pause. Jason wondered if Dick and Cassandra sharing the reason why his kids were suddenly pairing up for safety made him realize that he’d dropped the ball with his youngest and current Robin. “We will.”

Jason hoped they did. If not, they’d be sitting down with their father and youngest brother at least once more after this. If Bruce was going to let Damian have Robin, he needed to make the boy do the job. He needed to let him work with him. Damian needed to learn that there was a lot more to being Robin than just punching out bad guys.

Fortunately, Batman and Robin _did_ start working together more and more after that night. In addition to improving Damian’s temperament and Bruce’s emotionality, having the dynamic duo together again, along with a new duo known as ‘The Red Bats’, was causing quite the stir among Gotham’s criminal element. Fear of the vigilantes was starting to deter low-level crime without them even needing to get involved. Dick commented that it was starting to remind him of ‘the good old days’.

Between the return of Batman and Robin as a crime stopping unit, Red Hood and Red Robin’s new relationship, and Black Bat joining Nightwing in Blüdhaven, Jason and his siblings all hoped that Alfred was feeling some sense of relief. The man appeared calmer when they spoke to him, but outside of his partial break in composure after Tim’s kidnapping, Alfred always seemed calm. It was hard to tell. 

He did send them a special batch of their favorite cookies, which was usually a sign that he was especially pleased by something they’d done. 

Overall, Jason was feeling pretty good the night he and Tim decided to open up their new joined comm line, which Dick had naturally dubbed ‘the red line’. Their sister used it to request information on a case she was following in Blüdhaven that had ties to Gotham. Dick used it seemingly to just say hi and make a few cracks about a villain he was following in Blüdhaven. Alfred checked in to ensure the line was working satisfactorily and remind them that they could call on him for assistance, if needed. Oracle and Batwoman checked in as well, but then stayed out of their business, as usual. 

At one point, Damian used it to point out that some criminals he and Batman had been chasing were heading into Red Hood’s territory. Jason assured him that he and Red Robin would take over. He was surprised at the minimal sass with which Damian accepted the hand over. 

“Very well. Batman and I have some bigger fish to fry anyway so I need to catch up with him again. Be aware that their loot isn’t just money. It also includes some volatile chemicals and some rare crystal that everyone’s making a fuss over.” 

Tim already had opened a file on the mentioned stolen goods. Jason only took in the preliminary information. Tim would fill him in using a much more succinct manner than the files, he was sure. “Red’s already all over it. We’ve got this.”

“Good.” Jason had to give Damian points for not taking a crack at Tim over the comms. “Poison Ivy is holding some hostages at the university, so Batman and I really need to focus on that.”

“Remember you can use plants against her.” Tim offered as he and Jason made their way to get ahead of the thieves coming their direction. 

Their little brother scoffed over the comms. “What am I suppose to do? Threaten to knock over the lobby fern if she doesn’t release the hostages?”

Tim didn’t seem fazed by Damian’s antagonism. “I successfully held a patch of grass hostage with her once. Quickest trade I’ve ever arranged with a Rogue.”

“That _worked_?” Damian sounded equally annoyed and impressed. 

“Mm-hm. Just something to keep in mind.” Tim checked the wind and then fired off his grappling gun. 

Jason followed suit. “Good luck, Brat Wonder.” 

“I don’t need _luck_ , Red Hooligan. I have _breeding_.” 

With that, they all turned their focus toward their separate tasks at hand. 

The crooks they tracked down were well organized and prepared, but not particularly bright or well trained. They certainly weren’t any match for Red Hood and Red Robin. It was clear pretty soon that they were operating from someone else’s plan. Once the crooks discovered that their employer’s plan for handling any pursuing authorities didn’t work on masked vigilantes, they started to improvise. The fight didn’t last much longer after that.

Fortunately, Red Hood’s reputation extended beyond drug dealers and mob bosses. They were more scared of him and his creepy, quiet partner than they were of the man who had hired them. They didn’t know much about the guy, but were more than willing to share what the plan had been to give him the goods and receive their payment. Jason and Tim left the crooks, along with a note for Gordon, for the GCPD to find and moved on to secure their hirer.

The man had the sense to run when he realized who had come in place of his hired crooks. He was in good shape and more than reasonably clever, but he was simply outmatched by the two vigilantes. He put up a decent chase, but nothing Jason was going to text his siblings about. Although his plan itself was noteworthy. The money was to buy himself a new identification and coordinating life, that was nothing new. 

The stone, however, he seemed to think held some sort of power. His intention was to use it and the chemicals to woo Superman, whom he was sure he could make fall in love with him. 

Jason used the comm to speak quietly to Tim while he secured their latest prisoner for the GCPD to pick up. “Is it just me, or is this jerk seriously creepy?”

“ _Seriously_ creepy.” Tim agreed. He pulled out the stone to inspect out of the guy’s line of sight. “I’m taking a sample. Just to be sure this isn’t some kind of crazy ancient or alien love stone. I mean, how often has Poison Ivy turned someone into her slave using pheromones?”

At the reminder of Poison Ivy, and since Gordon had arrived to take the creep and the stolen goods off their hands, Jason got on the comms again. “Okay, bad guys are in police custody; chemicals and crystals have been returned.” That Tim had snuck a small sample of the glowing pink crystal for testing, no one needed to know yet. “How’d it go with Ivy?”

“None of your business.” Damian sounded far too hostile for it to have gone well.

He hoped his youngest brother couldn’t hear the smirk in his voice. “So she got away, huh? Tough luck, Brat Wonder. I guess breeding doesn’t guarantee success.”

Batman entered the conversation before Damian could respond. “It doesn’t and she did. The hostages are secure and there were no casualties. Robin did a good job. We had to choose between pursuing Ivy or stopping the Penguin, who decided to take advantage of the situation. Ivy doesn’t take lives as readily as the Penguin, so we elected to pursue him instead.” 

The sound of gunfire ricocheting off the Batmobile was muffled in the background as their father spoke. The Penguin was always a unique challenge; part mob boss, part painted villain. You ever knew if you were coming up against machine guns, robotic penguins, or real penguins with bombs strapped to them. He could be working solo, with a full mob, with another Rogue, or with a corrupt government official. His grand scheme of the day could be motivated by revenge or simple greed. He was the wild card of their usual Rogues roster.

So it didn’t surprise Jason when Bruce took him up on his offer to ask them to join the fight. “Actually, we could use a hand if you two aren’t busy.”

Jason looked at Tim. While they’d taken on a fair share of mobsters since his return to the field, this was their first Rogue and Tim had specifically asked him to check in before they took on one. If Tim wasn’t up to it, there was nothing for it. Setting him back wasn’t an option. Plus it wouldn’t do anyone any good and it might potentially get one of them hurt only for the Penguin to escape anyway because they pushed him to face something he wasn’t ready for.

His little brother nodded without hesitation. To Jason, he said, “I can handle the Penguin.” On the comms, he simply asked, “Where are you?”

“Heading South from the university.” Jason could swear Bruce was smiling. Whether that was just because he hadn’t heard Tim’s voice in a couple months or because he was happy they’d agreed to help him, he couldn’t say. “He’s headed downtown. You should be able to cut him off before he hits the harbor.”

“Escaping by seaplane?” Tim asked with bland amusement as he and Jason dropped down to their bikes. Or Red-cycles, as they couldn’t help but think of them since Dick insisted on calling them that, even though they’d argued it sounded ridiculous 

“Of course.” Their father matched his tone as he responded. 

Jason wasn’t sure if Bruce was in any position to be mocking a Rogue for taking a theme too far, considering he was in his Batsuit, driving his Batmobile in pursuit and probably readying his Batarangs and other Batgadgets for the fight at the end of the ride. He let it slide for the night though. He needed to stay focused. 

As their father had expected, Jason and Tim were able to cut off the Penguin’s caravan of cliché old cars on the way to the harbor. They had come up with a loose plan of action along the way. Jason thought that might be one of the reasons he worked better with his siblings than with his father; they left a lot more room for improvisation. He never understood the idea of entering a fight with a rigid plan of action because you never could predict exactly how it would go. It just made more room for you to be caught off guard, in his opinion. 

Fortunately, Tim’s method was somewhere between Bruce’s meticulous over-prepared planning and Jason’s ‘shoot first and figure out the rest as you go’ approach. When faced with two dozen henchmen aiming guns at you, that medium seemed very effective. They had the last ten henchmen and the Penguin pinned in a standstill when Batman and Robin arrived to even the odds. 

Bruce focused on the Penguin while he left his boys to handle the henchmen, who had to break their cover when the Batmobile rolled onto the scene and sent one of the cars they were secured behind flying. Since Robin wasn’t as useful in long range combat and Damian refused to sit it out, that made the fight a little more complicated. Jason looked up from cold-cocking a guy just in time to see Tim fire a perfect shot past Damian’s ear and hit his target with a taser pellet. The man, who had been coming up behind their brother with a car door held over his head, fell in a twitching heap immediately. 

“See? Those lessons really paid off.” Jason had been pleased when Tim continued to visit his shooting range with him. They were even talking about getting him a membership after Jason came out, since he could reveal that he was an emancipated minor without giving anything away. 

“Never doubted they would.” Tim replied as he seamlessly switched from firearm to staff. 

They kept on fighting without a hitch, but Jason noticed that Damian stood still for a second as if surprised. 

He figured a little surprise was understandable. Damian hadn’t had much contact with them since they’d left the Manor and he hadn’t seen Tim’s new look or gear at all. He might not have known Tim was using a firearm these days or he might not have expected him to use it so casually in a fight. He could have just been stunned that his least favored sibling had offhandedly covered him during a fight. There was also the possibility that seeing Tim brought home the fact of what the Joker had done to him.

In any case, understandable though it was, it wasn’t the time to unpack whatever he was dealing with. 

“Five o’clock!” Jason called out, echoed by Tim, when another henchmen lunged at Damian. The boy turned and kicked the man in the knee just as Jason shot a second man approaching him from the other side. Jason was using non-lethals as well, but there was no way the man wouldn’t feel that shot to the head for the next few days. Neither he nor either of his brothers showed any sign of sympathy. 

The fight went smoothly after that. 

Bruce and Damian returned to the Batmobile while Jason and Tim got on their bikes. They left Gordon to wrap it up with the captured Penguin and his men. As they were riding off, their father’s voice came over the comms again. 

“Good work tonight.” 

Jason wondered if it was a new habit Bruce was starting, pointing it out his kids whenever they did a good job, or if he’d been doing that before and he just hadn’t worked with him enough to notice. He decided not to respond. Tim didn’t either, but he seemed as uncertain of the remark as his brother, so Jason assumed it was something new Bruce was trying. 

“It’s almost dawn.” Bruce continued, undeterred by the lack of response. It sounded like he hadn’t expected one. “Are you two calling it a night?”

They usually did by that time, unless something was going on. Jason glanced at Tim, who gave a quick nod. “Yeah.”

“If you aren’t busy later, do you want to stop by for breakfast?”

It was a good call, Jason had to give Bruce that. He’d reacted well to seeing Tim in action that night, proving that Batman and Red Robin could still work together. If Tim wasn’t up to seeing how well that translated into their everyday lives, they were already heading in opposite directions. It would be easy to put it off, to make an excuse that wouldn’t be a hard no. Tim wouldn’t have to feel bad or awkward. 

This time, Tim turned to look at Jason. He spoke to his little brother on their private comm. “Your call, Timbers. I’m up for it, but I’m not in any rush either.”

Tim considered it for a moment before replying, on the open line. “Can we call it brunch instead?”

He was still having issues with nightmares, but he’d been trying to make himself get a slightly more appropriate amount of sleep after Jason put a stop to his ‘I can survive on micro-naps’ idea. Clearly, he wanted to try to be as well rested as possible before seeing their father again.

Bruce didn’t need any time to accept the suggested change in plan. “Good idea. Robin could use some more sleep.”

“I get a perfectly adequate amount of sleep.” Damian chimed in, sounding somewhat bitter. “Agent A is always insistent on that point. _Growing boys need adequate rest, food, and exercise._.” He said the last in a posh, British accent that wasn’t quite on par with Alfred’s but it was clear their brother had heard that statement from the man on several occasions. 

Jason smirked at he thought of their butler-slash-surrogate grandfather’s consistent attempts to make sure the children under his roof had some sense of stability and normalcy in their lives. “If its any consolation, he was the same with me.”

Damian made a sound that suggested he was about to say something nasty, but his expression must have clued their father in with enough time to stop him from saying it. Instead, their father’s voice came over the comm again, with a tone of strained patience. “I’m sure we could _all_ use some rest after tonight.” 

Jason imagined the glaring contest that must have filled the Batmobile in the silence that followed. Bruce sounded level again when he spoke next. “I’ll see you both later. Get some sleep.”

Jason switched back to his and Tim’s private comms a few seconds later. “How long do you think the overly concerned dad thing is going to last this time?”

“Nightwing said he used to go overboard for a few weeks every time Robin got hurt, so he’s probably close to done now. I’m amazed Robin hasn’t gone bat-shit on him though, if he’s been the only one with him to receive it.”

Jason considered what Dick had said about Damian wanting to belong, to be accepted. “Maybe the brat secretly likes having him be more Batdad than Batman.”

Tim considered that. “Could be.”

They returned their gear and red-cycles to the Bunker and headed home. They checked the apartment, which Tim still needed to do. Jason figured it was smart to do so anyway, between their night lives as vigilantes and their day lives as the sons of a well-known billionaire. He also thought it was kind of cute that Dex followed Tim around, as though securing the apartment with him. 

Afterwards, they each headed to their own rooms. None of the Wayne children were heavy sleepers, so Jason usually woke up if Tim had a bad nightmare. If not, he’d been woken before by Dex, who led him to his sleeping owner during a nightmare, or Tim, who’d slipped into his big brother’s room when he needed a little reassurance. 

Overall, they were doing pretty well. 

Jason took a while to go to sleep that morning though. He wasn’t sure what to expect when they saw their father later. He hoped Bruce had worked out his own issues and was ready to meet his sons halfway. Tim didn’t need their father-slash-former-mentor setting him back by making him feel bad about the decision he’d made when faced with the full terror of the Joker. Jason himself was sick of being painted as the bad seed of the family just because he’d decided killing had its place after he’d been violently murdered.

It surprised him a little, how much he wanted everything to work out. How much he wanted to protect his brother. How much he wanted to reconcile with his father. How much he wanted his family back. He hadn’t realized just how much they’d all come to mean to him until the Joker came along and wrecked his life again.

“You nervous?”

Jason hadn’t closed his bedroom door (as was usual for him) and Tim was leaning against the door-jam. Jason took a deep breath. “Yeah, a little.” He glanced at his little brother. He looked tired, distracted, and a little uneasy. “You?”

“A little.” Tim had one arm wrapped around himself, something he’d been doing since the kidnapping whenever he felt exposed. He never did it in the suit, Jason noticed, and to the outsider, he might have looked like many other bored teenagers. But Jason knew seeing it from Tim Wayne was a give away that he was more uncomfortable than he was letting on. 

Jason scooted over and gave the other side of his bed a pat. Tim came in and sat down. Without any further prompting, he expanded. “I finally feel like I’m on solid ground again. Most of the time, anyway. I don’t know what to do if he shakes things up.”

Jason did. He didn’t hesitate to share. “You leave; head back to solid ground. If he wants this to work, he’ll come back later when he’s ready to work with you. If he doesn’t, then you’re better off. I know how hard it is to stay away, but you have to be able to stand your ground before you can stand up to him... _or_ next to him.”

Tim took that in, pondered it for a few seconds, then nodded slowly. 

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Jason was starting to get tired now, but he wasn’t going to end the discussion if he wasn’t sure Tim was alright. “We can always postpone brunch. It was smart thinking, by the way. Giving us some time to sleep and think before seeing him.”

“Thanks.” Tim sounded less nervous, and more tired. “Yeah. I think its time. Even if it doesn’t go well, I want to know where I stand with him. I don’t like avoiding him and its unrealistic to think I’m going to be able to for much longer. It’d be better if we both knew how to act around the other, to keep the peace.”

While Bruce didn’t come in to Wayne Enterprises every day like Tim had done before his current leave of absence started him working from home more often, they did both have to attend certain meetings as well as some business and charity events. That was outside of their detective work and family. Not to mention the fact that Bruce’s best friend was the father of Tim’s best friend. Tim was right to think that no matter how they felt about each other, his and Bruce’s lives were too intertwined at this point to think they could go for much longer without having to interact. 

Jason respected that he’d decided to make sure it happened at a time and place of their choosing, rather than being thrown together by circumstance and having to play it by ear. Still, they’d been taught to prepare for the worst case scenario. He had to make sure Tim was prepared for it to go badly later. 

“Just remember, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He considered how Bruce had reacted to the firearm. “You _still_ aren’t doing anything wrong. And despite what B likes to think, it isn’t his way or the highway. Gotham is ours just as much as its his.”

It wasn’t as if he’d asked for their father’s permission before becoming Red Hood. He didn’t need to point that out. He’d already come to terms with the fact that his little brother was, and had always been, paying much closer attention to everything he did than he’d originally thought. 

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.” Tim was quiet for a moment before he leaned over and patted Jason’s arm. “I like having you here.” With that final sleepy comment, he got up to go back to his room. “Night, Jay.”

Jason smiled. “Night, Timbers.”

Later that morning, they took the car they still had on loan to the Manor. Tim was wearing the usual clothes and makeup to cover his skin. Jason wasn’t sure if that was the best idea. No one outside the family was supposed to be there, and he thought it might not be such a bad idea to let Bruce see the reminder of what Tim had gone through before making such a severe decision.

Alfred met them at the door. He smiled warmly and offered them each a nod as he took their jackets. “Master Jason, Master Tim. It is nice to see you boys coming around again. The Manor has been a little too quiet as of late.”

“Sorry, Alfred. We got caught up w-”

“There is no need to apologize, Master Tim. I understand perfectly.” Alfred placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I’m glad to see you feeling more like yourself again.” He glanced at Jason. “Both of you.”

“Thanks, Alfie.” Tim gave a small but genuine smile. 

Jason echoed the gratitude and the smile. Alfred always made him welcome at the Manor. Even if things went miserably with Bruce, he decided he was going to make a point to still contact the older man more than he had before. 

Alfred adjusted their jackets over his arm. “Your father is waiting in the dining room. I’ll just put these away and then bring out brunch.”

“We can help.” Tim offered.

Jason agreed. “Yeah, you don’t have to do everything yourself, you know.” 

The man looked touched yet slightly amused. “You do realize this is my job, don’t you?”

Jason scoffed and Tim rolled his eyes. Then Jason retorted. “You do realize you crossed the line from employee to family when you decided to raise our father and then us, right?”

“He’s right.” Tim offered a mock sympathetic expression. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with us now, even when you retire.”

Jason offered Tim a considering look. “Hey, when that happens, do you think we can get him to drop the ‘master’ sh- uh, business?”

Tim shrugged. “We can only hope.” 

“I have no intentions of retiring any time soon, _Master_ Jason, _Master_ Timothy.” Alfred gave each boy a curt nod as he addressed them properly. There was air of mischievousness to him though and a gleam of amusement in his eyes. And something else. Something that likely came from seeing the two children he had almost lost back at home, playing with him and calling him family so openly.

Jason smiled and nodded to the man. They all knew Alfred wasn’t overly fond of expressing too much emotion outside of extreme conditions, considering it improper. He moved away from the point he was sure he and his little brother had already made. “Uh, oh. I think we’ve pushed a button, _Timothy_.”

Tim nodded, clearly recognizing the same attempt to keep everything light yet proper that Jason had. “I think you’re right. Maybe we should head to the kitchen?”

“Good idea.” Jason patted Alfred’s arm as they passed. “See you there, Alfie.”

He heard Alfred release a sigh that might have been put upon but sounded suspiciously relived. 

They entered the kitchen, where Alfred already had all of the food for brunch prepared and waiting to be served. They each grabbed a couple of dishes and moved toward the dining room. They paused before entering though. 

Tim took a deep breath. He looked like he was bracing himself. 

Jason kept his voice low. “You aren’t here to prove or earn anything. You don’t _need_ to prove or earn shit. You don’t like the way things are going in there, leave. Respectfully or in a huff, I don’t care. I’ve got your back.”

“I know you do.” Tim took another, shorter, breath and nodded. 

Jason pushed the door open and led the way to the table. Bruce looked only mildly surprised to see them enter from the kitchen. Damian frowned. 

“What are you two doing?”

“Its called ‘helping’.” Jason put down the dishes he’d carried as Tim did the same. “You should try it sometime. Especially considering you added cow milking and turkey coop clean-up to Alfred’s chore list.”

Bruce looked askance at his youngest. “I thought I told you to clean up after your pets?”

Damian shot Jason a glare before addressing his father, his voice pitched as if it were no great matter. “Pennyworth was concerned it would disrupt my school work.”

Bruce gave the boy a look Jason knew all too well. Each of his children did. It was the dreaded Batman look of disappointment. It effectively wiped the air of haughtinesses from Damian. “From now on, you clean up after your pets. If you can’t do that _and_ keep up your school work, then we either have to reduce your other activities or you need to consider owning fewer pets.”

Damian kept his expression neutral, but he clearly swallowed harder then someone who wasn’t yet eating needed to. “Yes, Father.”

Alfred entered the room then, carrying another dish. “Thank you for the assistance, Master Jason. Master, Tim. But you should sit after your long night.” He spoke over any attempt to assure him they could help. “I assure you, I can manage the last few dishes myself. I have been doing this since before you were born, after all.”

He pointedly looked at their seats, and Jason and Tim took them. They hadn’t necessarily been stalling for time -both genuinely wanted to help Alfred. However, Jason realized that had been a side effect of helping and taking up the idea of helping with Damian. While it wasn’t a bad lesson for his youngest sibling to learn, it wasn’t what they were there for. 

It had been nice to just jump back in with the family, but he had to focus on why they were there. Trying to ignore their issues and just be with them had made for some nice memories before, but there was always a weight on him whenever he interacted with his father. He didn’t want that for Tim. He didn’t want it for himself any more either. 

Damian gave a small sound of frustration before pushing his seat away from the table and following after Alfred. “I can assist you with the last dishes, Pennyworth.” His tone was more irritated than an offer of assistance should be, but it was a start.

Alfred paused, clearly surprised, but quickly covered it with a mild smile. “That’s very kind of you, Master Damian. Thank you.”

As he held open the kitchen door for Damian, Alfred shot Jason and Tim a look that clearly stated he knew they were somehow behind the boy’s sudden change in manners. He appeared to approve. Jason couldn’t help but feel pleased. Alfred’s opinion always meant a lot to him. It was the same for his brothers. 

As soon as Alfred and Damian were gone, Bruce spoke. Bringing both of his remaining sons’ attention straight to him. 

“I’m glad you both could make it.” 

He hesitated, and Jason suddenly considered that their father might be nearly as nervous about this reunion as they were. Somehow, he never thought of Bruce as someone who worried about what other people -even his family- thought of him. He never seemed to care about saying the right thing outside of keeping up appearances with the public or preventing panic during emergencies. He never seemed to so much as consider that his viewpoint or opinion might not be correct.

Bruce looked over each of his sons. His gaze stayed on Tim longer, likely noting the makeup that was ultimately invisible unless you knew what it was covering. He didn’t seem to know what to make of the fact that his son had effectively camouflaged his wounds to protect himself from him. 

“You look better.” Suddenly, the hesitation was gone. Bruce fixed his son with a stare that said ‘don’t lie to me’. “How are your antibody levels? Have you run any tests? Any sign of IGM deficiency? How is your immune system holding up to having less melanin?”

Jason was surprised again, and a little impressed. He’d expected Bruce to focus on Red Robin and the Joker. It was safer, familiar ground for him. Focusing on Tim’s health instead and grilling him like a concerned father was annoying, but ultimately a sign that he was worried. That he cared about _Tim_ more than his alter ego.

“I don’t go out in the sun a lot.” Tim commented in a tone that made it clear they weren’t on solid ground yet. He looked like he was waiting for something, like the other shoe was going to drop any second. “When I do, I take precautions. No signs of IGM deficiency. Everything else is doing as well as can be expected.” 

He nodded toward Jason. “Jay and Alfred took good care of me.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Bruce looked between his sons again. “I’m glad you two have grown closer. I’m glad to see you out there working together.” His expression turned inward and darkened a little. “Its about the only good thing that came out of this.”

He looked at his sons again with mild apology. “But you had to know I’d ask about the firearm after seeing you with one, even if it isn’t a standard gun.” The apology done, Bruce’s tone turned serious, if a little concerned. “How far are you planning to take that? What precautions are you taking to ensure you don’t cross the line again?”

Jason immediately jumped in to defend his brother. “He didn’t cross any of your damn lines! The Joker is alive. That wasn’t an accident. Tim purposefully left him alive.”

His big brother’s response seemed to be enough to spur Tim to explain himself. “Just because I accepted an extreme course of action during an extreme -and fairly unique- circumstance doesn’t mean I’m going to do something like that again. It _wasn’t_ easy.” His tone and expression supported his words. “I didn’t feel good about doing it. I did it because it _needed_ to be done.”

Tim was clearly upset, by the conversation and the memories it was forcing him to live through. He forced his voice to stay level and pressed on anyway. “Now that its done, its not going to be my go-to solution. Besides, I shouldn’t ever have to face those exact circumstances again. The J-” He looked frustrated when his voice broke but he took a breath and kept going. “ _He_ isn’t like the usual criminals or even the usual Rogues and you know it.”

The way Tim looked at Bruce when he added those last few words was part plead, part challenge. He was simultaneously begging his father to understand what he was saying and daring him to argue that his reasoning wasn’t sound. 

“Tim isn’t _me_ , Bruce.” Jason’s voice was firm. He wanted to make sure their father was only focusing on Tim’s experience and reaction, rather than mix it with Jason’s similar experience but altogether different response. “This wasn’t about revenge or making a point to any other villains. It wasn’t about _you_. Tim did what he had to because of the Joker...and because of you and me. We talked about this.”

“I don’t carry any lethal ammunition,” Tim added. He was starting to sound defeated, but at the same time, was making one last appeal. “Jay hardly uses lethals any more either. I know how you feel about firearms, but they’re only as good or bad as the person wielding them.”

His tone turned worried, with a hint of something approaching dread. He was going to ask what he needed to know, but he was still fearful of the answers he might receive. “Do you really think we’re as bad as the criminals we’re out there to stop? Do you think we’d ever become someone like the man that killed your parents? Like the men who killed mine?”

Bruce looked startled for a second, then angered, and finally, enlightened. It was as if he suddenly understood what was happening. He realized what he was essentially telling his sons and that it might be the final thing to turn them away from him. He looked between his sons once again. 

“Tim...Jason...no.” He put his hand on the table as though he had wanted to reach out to them but they were sitting too far to touch. “No. I know you’re better than that. Both of you. That was never what I thought.”

He shook his head slightly. Regret, concern, pride, and awe were warring in his eyes. “We see such darkness. Every night, we face the worst humanity has to offer. It can be easy to lose touch with our own humanity. Or to think that the ends justify the means.”

He fixed his gaze on Tim, hard enough it was though he thought he could force understanding into his son’s mind. “You saw what I was becoming after I lost Jason. What do you think would have happened if you hadn’t intervened? You saw what Jason was like after he first returned and the pain was too fresh.” Bruce offered a brief look of apology to his second eldest 

He turned his focus back to Tim right afterwards. “We took it too far. We grew too violent. We nearly became the monsters we were trying to protect the city from.”

Jason didn’t miss the fact that his father clarified that he wasn’t a monster. After the last time they spoke face to face, it meant a lot. He was glad to know Bruce had listened to him and really thought about some of the points he’d made. He was also glad to know his father didn’t consider him a monster. He wasn’t going to interrupt though, not when Bruce was finally explaining himself. Not when it meant so much that Tim hear that his father’s concerns weren’t his fault.

“I didn’t want to risk that happening to you. Not because I ever thought you were a bad person, but because I’ve seen what can happen to good people when they’ve been hurt too badly. When they’ve been pushed too far.” Bruce glanced at Jason before meeting Tim’s gaze again. “I didn’t want to fail you the way I’d failed your brother.”

Jason froze. He hadn’t expected that. He felt Tim’s hand find his under the table and hold on. He returned the grip, appreciating the support. He kept his gaze on their father. “What?”

Bruce looked at him with such shame, such regret in himself, it was hard to let him go on. “If I had found you sooner… If I hadn’t been too upset to check the body… If I hadn’t been too angry to trust myself to do more than just put the Joker back where he was beforehand… If I hadn’t been such a miserable father that you felt the need to go find another parent the first chance you had… If I had recognized you in the Red Hood sooner... 

“If I had tried to remedy any of my past mistakes, you might not have had to fall so far before you picked yourself back up.” He took a breath and shook his head, raising a hand to suggest ‘who knows?’ His eyes were filled with pride and regret in equal measure when he went on. “I am so proud of you for finding your way back on your own, but you never should have had to. You should have been able to come to me. I should have been able to help you.”

He looked at Tim as well. “I should have been able to help both of you.” He shook his head, his eyes turned distant. “I didn’t even know either of you were gone until it was too late. Until that bastard had already done irreversible harm.

“I didn’t know how to fix it for you, which is honestly all I wanted to do. I handled it wrong. With each of you.” Bruce sighed before admitting one more thing. “I don’t know how to help you, but I can’t _not_ try to. You’re my sons.”

He leaned back. “I’ve been doing it all wrong, haven’t I?”

Jason's immediate thought was ‘yes’ but he refrained from voicing it. He was trying to see the whole situation from Bruce’s perspective and found it wasn’t as difficult as it had been in the past. Whether that was because he’d seen a loved one hurt at the hands of the Joker now as well or because his father was finally talking about his end of the experience, he wasn’t sure. He just knew his father’s actions were a lot clearer to him now. 

He hadn’t realized how much blame his father carried for what had happened, going so far as to question himself as a parent because of it. He hadn’t realized that Bruce held so much regret for what he’d missed after Jason’s death as well as after his return. He didn’t realize that his father knew how wrong he’d reacted to everything. He never considered that Bruce wasn’t refusing to acknowledge that there was another way, but honestly couldn’t think of another way to handle the situation.

He decided to help him with those last parts. The rest would have to heal in time, if they ever figured out how to coexist as father and son. The same as some of Jason’s old wounds.

“Tim is doing better than I did for two reasons.” Jason looked at Bruce, made sure he was listening. “One: he’s simply a nicer person than I am. He’s never been as angry or violent as I tend to be. You can compare his darkest hour to my brightest, and he still had a better temperament.”

“You had reason to be angry and you learned violence on the streets.” Tim defended his brother this time. His tone was matter-of-fact. His expression clearly stated that he would fight both of the older males if they tried to argue. “Its how you survived long enough for Bruce to find you.”

“He’s right.” Bruce nodded toward Tim without taking his gaze off Jason. “I should have had more patience with you. I knew what your life had been when I took you in. I know better than anyone that some childhood experiences are difficult to shake off.”

It didn’t undo anything, but hearing Bruce acknowledge that made Jason feel like they might have an easier time moving forward from here than he’d initially thought. 

To his continued surprise, his father let him off the hook on responding. “What was the second point you were about to make?”

Jason appreciated that Tim had interrupted to defend him, but he also appreciated that their father was keeping them on track. “That I didn’t try to reshape Tim after the Joker broke him. I just helped him heal, and guess what? He healed back into a good person. A little worse for wear, but that’s part of our lives.”

Bruce looked a little sad and a little impressed. “You’re saying the best way I can help is by letting you both heal without trying to ensure any mistakes aren’t repeated?”

Jason frowned. He wasn’t sure if he’d just been called a mistake or if his actions had been called it instead. Their father better not have been insinuating that Tim had made a mistake during his kidnapping. Before he could jump on that, his little brother responded. 

“He’s saying you need to trust us.” Tim sounded sure, but he glanced at Jason to seek out confirmation. Thinking on it, Jason decided that was a good way to phrase it. He also decided to let their father’s comment go. If he didn’t say anything else to suggest he was holding something against one of them, then there was no need to assume it wasn’t just a poor choice of words. 

Once his big brother offered a subtle nod, Tim continued. “Trust that we learned more from you than how to follow evidence and beat up bad guys more powerful than us. Trust that we’ve drawn our own lines; that we know our own points of no return, just like you know yours.”

“And that they might not be the same as yours,” Jason added. He knew Dick had recently had a discussion with their father on that subject. That just because he couldn’t do something and recover his moral ground didn’t mean his kids had the same limitation. He hoped that conversation had stayed with Bruce. 

“Tim is a good kid, B.” Jason only hesitated briefly before continuing with more confidence than he would have just a few months previous. “And I’m not a bad guy. You just acknowledged that you know what trauma can do to a kid. It changed us. We aren’t arguing that.

“But it didn’t change us so much that you have to try to correct it. You act like you already know we’re going to heal wrong and so you try to re-brake us to heal us the right way. That only makes it worse.” Jason knew the next comment would hurt their father, but it needed to be said so he and Tim could heal. So they could try to heal together, as a family. “It just makes it more traumatic. It makes take longer to heal and it makes it hurt more.”

He could see his words hit home. It looked like part of Bruce wanted to argue, as he’d expected. There was also a touch of pain to his eyes. He could see his father having a similar epiphany to the one he’d recently had, when he realized everything that had happened between them since his death wasn’t exactly as he’d perceived it. He could see the moment Bruce put aside his ego and tried seeing his behavior from his sons’ perspectives.

He could see the moment guilt sunk in. He glanced at Tim, and could tell his brother saw it too. His little brother’s face a blend of relief, guilt, and reluctantly acknowledged hope.

“We’re not gone, Bruce.” 

Jason watched his father consider his brother’s words. He added a couple of his own. “Not yet.”

He saw Bruce understand what he and Tim were saying. _We can still make this right. **If** you’re willing to compromise._

“I’m never going to be okay with killing.” Bruce gave them a look and made a gesture for them to remain seated, to hear him out. “I can’t say that I’m going to see either of you -or any of your siblings- making what I see as a clear mistake and not speak up. It isn’t because I think I’m better than you. Its because I want to help you.

“I’m _supposed_ to help you. That’s what parents do. I might not be the best at it, but I want you both to know that’s all I’ve ever tried to do.” He met their of their gazes sincerely. “I’m sorry I went about it wrong at times.

“I can’t promise I won’t make mistakes. All I can tell you is that I never mean to suggest you aren’t wanted, aren’t valued, or aren’t good at what you do. I never mean to make you feel that I’m disappointed in you or have given up on you.” His eyes were steel. “I will _never_ give up on you.”

Bruce sighed, forced his voice to calm. “I’ll try to take a step back, to look at your situations or opinions outside of my own before I say or do anything that might hurt you. When I fail to -because we all know I will eventually- please try to understand why I’m doing it. Try to remember that I hold you both to such high standards because I see how talented and special you are. Try to remember that it doesn’t mean you’re unwanted or unloved.

“ _Tell_ me when I’m making it worse. Tell me what I can do to help. And if all else fails...” He smiled lightly. “Sick Alfred on me. That’s what grandfather’s are for, having someone understand how to deal with your stubborn father because he raised him.”

Bruce continued to grin as he glanced toward the kitchen door, where Alfred and Damian had mysteriously yet to return from.

He looked back at his sons calmly, hopefully. “Do you think we can try again?”

As touched as he was by his father’s words, Jason knew it wasn’t going to be quite that easy. Bruce was right; he was going to screw up eventually, probably sooner than he thought. Jason was short tempered; his version of telling their father when he wasn’t being helpful likely wasn’t going to be something he would take well. Tim was sensitive, his wounds were still tender; he was going to be easier for their father to hurt for some time. 

But if they worked together, if they stuck together, it could work. Tim could call Jason out on it when he was losing his temper. Jason could remind Tim that he was okay when he was beating himself up. They could work together when confronting their father. They could talk to Dick or Alfred when their father was simply too much for them to handle, even together. 

They could be a family, with all the problems and drama that comes with it. 

Jason looked at Tim. There was enough wariness in his little brother’s gaze to suggest he knew it wasn’t going to be easy either. There was also relief that their father wanted to try to work together and was willing to set his ego aside to talk to his sons. Finally, there was hope. He wanted his family back just as much as Jason and Bruce did.

In the end, it was all each member of their family wanted, when it came down to it. 

Jason turned back to Bruce. “Yeah. Let’s try it.” He could see Tim nod his agreement in the corner of his eye. 

Their father smiled. His eyes showed relief. “Then why don’t we start with brunch.” He indicated the table. “You can fill me in on some of your new suit designs while we eat. And I want to hear all about how you two are finding living together.”

Bruce turned toward the kitchen and raised his voice. “Okay Alfred, Damain, stop spying in there. Come out and join us. And you better not have eaten all the pancakes, Damian.”

Alfred looked proper as ever when he exited the kitchen, balancing a couple of dishes on a tray with expertise. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about, Master Bruce.” 

Damian held his nose up, looking contemptuous at the accusation. However, there was the slight glean of syrup on his lower lip and a few tiny crumbs on his shoe. “As if we cared enough about your petty disputes to resort to spying, Father.”

“Of course not.” Bruce smirked and dipped his napkin in his water before leaning over just as his youngest sat down and wiping off his lip. “I’m sure you were too busy breaking up a fight between a syrup monster and a mutant pancake.”

Damian glared and his ears turned slightly red. He sniffed disdainfully, but otherwise ignored the barb. “Pennyworth, please pass the potatoes.”

No one commented on the missing stack of pancakes on the platter as it was passed around.

Bruce looked up while stirring milk into his tea. “So how much of your new gear has Dick tried to name?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “ _Everything_. He even used labels. He put one on the fucking bathroom. Sorry Alfred.”

The man had shot him an admonishing stare when he cursed but offered an accepting nod when apologized. “Just try to remember that you have two teenage brothers who look up to you and are currently seated at the table, Master Jason.”

Jason nodded. He was still getting used to the big brother role. He doubted he’d do well in the ‘watch your language’ department, but at thirteen and sixteen, Damian and Tim knew better than to repeat everything he said. They also knew they wouldn’t be able to use him as an excuse when they got called out on any inappropriate language.

In the meantime, Bruce looked slightly puzzled by Jason’s response. “Okay, he tried to dub the bathroom in the Cave the ‘Bat-room’ but that got too confusing. What is he trying to call yours?”

“The ‘Red-stroom’ because its in our ‘Red Bunker’.” Jason shook his head. “I guess his naming skills haven’t improved much since he was eight.”

Bruce gave a slight nod of concession, but his smile suggested that he didn’t find his eldest son’s naming habit as irritating as Jason did. The smiled faded when Bruce looked at Tim. He paused for a moment, as though considering his words before speaking. “So Tim, how long have you had Kryptonite laced expanding foam pellets?”

“Awhile?” Tim shrugged. He looked like he wasn’t sure where the conversation was going. 

Bruce took in his second youngest’s response. He looked concerned but determined to continue. “Mind sharing your design? That’s actually a very clever idea. I should have thought of containing him instead of just stopping him.”

He offered his son a small smile. “I guess sometimes even the best of us can’t see every option.”

Jason offered their father a small glare. That was too close to his ‘mistake’ comment earlier. He wasn’t going to let him subtly suggest his little brother had been in the wrong when he had to fight the Joker. “Obviously, or you would have seen why Tim did what was best from the start.”

Bruce gave Jason an irritated look, but quickly calmed. He caught on the warning look Alfred was giving him and then took a breath. “I didn’t mean that as a reprimand. Tim?” He waited until Tim, who had looked down at his plate, made eye contact with him again. 

“What I meant to say, was that I understand that you didn’t have the benefit of seeing the situation from a safe distance. I understand that its easy for me to say you should have handled it differently when I’ve never been in that position, and that the reality isn’t so simple.” Bruce glanced at Jason, before looking at Tim again. “Your brother said some things to me the other day that I wasn’t willing to hear at the time, not entirely. I’ve thought about it since, though, and he was right about a lot of it.

“I was so quick to say you could have knocked the Joker out instead of paralyzing him, but I didn’t consider that you could have killed him just as easily. You picked the middle ground.” He looked regretful as he continued. “You _had_ to, because I’ll always pick the high ground and Jason would have taken the low road if the Joker had been allowed to escape again. It isn’t what I would have done, but you don’t have to be me.”

The regret softened. “I’m glad you aren’t me.” Bruce sounded genuine. “I’m glad you can find the middle ground.”

Jason thought of what his father had said the other day, during their argument. About the monster he was becoming after the Joker killed his son. About how he couldn’t come back from something like what Tim had done. He thought about the monster he had become for a while after coming back. He thought of the monster he would have become if Tim had let the Joker go the way Bruce had. 

He looked at his little brother. “I’m glad you can find the middle ground too.” He glanced at Bruce and then smirked at Tim. “And I’m _definitely_ glad you aren’t him.”

Tim smiled back. It was small, but sincere. “Thanks.” He looked down at his plate and played with his food for a moment. Then cleared his throat. He looked at Bruce. “I have a few different Kryptonite laced weapons. I can bring the designs over, next time, if you want?”

Bruce’s smile was soft, but sincere as well. “I’d appreciate that.”

Damian looked intrigued. “Have you figured out any way to graft it to metal?”

Tim blinked, surprised to be addressed with any measure of enthusiasm by his normally acerbic brother. “No...but I have come up with an alloy. Why?”

“I was thinking of a Kryptonite-lined saber.” Damian considered something briefly. “An alloy would work just as well. Could we forge it in the Cave?” He seemed to think it was a done deal that he was getting one. 

Tim looked from Damian to Bruce, who frowned at his youngest. “While I think Tim is wise to spread his Rogue Kryptonian defences around, I don’t like the idea of you having a Kryptonite alloy blade. I think we should stick to something you can use to stop and contain the threat...preferably from a distance. Like the expanding foam pellets.”

Tim tilted his head in agreement. He was also clearly thinking over his arsenal. “Those don’t take as much Kryptonite anyway, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t have much to spare.” He looked considerately at Damian. “I can spare a couple Batarangs though.”

Damian tried to look only mildly interested but his eyes lit up. It was as endearing as it was creepy. “Are these of the alloy you spoke of?” The smallest hint of a grin touched his lips when Tim nodded. “Then that will be acceptable.”

Bruce arched a brow at his youngest child. “You can have the Batarangs, but you aren’t allowed to take them out around any of the Kents.”

Damian frowned at their father. “But then I can show Jon how to fight if he ever loses his powers!” He glared down at his plate as he stabbed a vegetarian sausage and grumbled. “They all rely on them too much.”

“You realize Kryptonite hurts them, right?” Tim looked like he was fairly sure the answer was 'yes' but felt the need to make sure before he judged his brother.

Sure enough, Damian didn’t appear to understand why that was under question. For multiple reasons. “Of course, but each of us has learned to fight while in pain. You’ve fought both my grandfather and the Joker while seriously injured. Why should Jon be any different?”

Tim’s expression suggested he thought that was a fair enough question, but that he was still not entirely comfortable embracing the conclusion. “Well...that’s fair, but, Bruce didn’t poison us and then make us train through it. That’s basically what you’d be doing to Jon.”

Their youngest sibling’s expression was blank. Clearly, he didn’t see the problem with that. “But Jon can’t be injured or overexerted naturally like we were when we learned to keep going. How else is he going to learn?”

“The same way we did.” Tim was obviously working to keep his expression neutral. “I didn’t have to be stabbed and dropped in a dessert to know how to get out of there when it actually happened. Help Jon learn how to think of alternative actions or solutions for if his powers were inhibited. Figure out a way to help him learn to focus through significant distractions. Then if he’s ever hurt and has to fight, he’ll be able to apply what he learned.”

Damian thought it over. “That could work...” He seemed reluctant to admit that. “But wouldn’t it be easier to just expose him to a _small_ amount of Kryptonite?”

Bruce re-entered the conversation. “Easier isn’t always best, Damian. Especially when it involves needless cruelty.”

“But it wouldn’t be needless!” Damian frowned in confusion and frustration. He quickly became agitated. “Do you think we’re the only people in the world who have access to Kryptonite? Did you even know Drake had some until Todd told you? What if an enemy uses it? Should _that_ be his first experience with it?”

Their father took a steadying breath and looked at his youngest son calmly. “I’m glad to see you expressing concern over your friend-”

“I’m not _concerned_.” Damian interrupted quickly. His ears were slightly red again. “I simply don’t want an ally with such a potential weakness. Its _practical_.”

Bruce ignored the interruption and continued with his point. “But what you’re suggesting is immoral.” He held up a hand to stop Damian from interrupting again. “How about this: I’ll pass along the offer to Clark and Lois. If they feel Jon -or Clark, Conner, or Bizarro- can benefit from some Kryptonite exposure training, then we’ll all work together to come up with the safest and most effective way to do that. 

“If they refuse, then we drop it.” Bruce straightened, his posture and expression making sure his youngest knew this was not an offer to be argued. “It’s their choice. I don’t permit anyone else to determine the best way to train my kids. I don’t expect Clark to be pleased if someone else decides how to train his for him.”

Damian huffed out an irritated sigh. He knew as well as the others that Clark and Lois would never agree to expose their children to Kryptonite. “Fine, I’ll try it Drake’s way.” 

Considering his expression after that statement, Jason guessed Damian was trying to think of ways to distract or weaken his super powered friend so he could teach him to work through the distraction. He felt mildly sympathetic toward Jon Kent at that moment. Only mildly though. After all, the boy had chosen to remain friends with Damian. He knew what he was getting into. 

Jason looked at Bruce once it became clear Damian was going to drop the matter for the time being. He pointed to his youngest siblings with his fork. “See, this is what happens when you train your kids to prepare for every eventuality. One has six different plans laid out for what to do if Superman goes rogue. Now the other wants to prepare for the unlikely possibility of his little Kryptonian friend having to fight without his powers.”

Rather than looked chagrined or concerned for his children, Bruce just looked proud and pleased. “Tim, you have half a dozen different plans for if Superman goes Rogue?”

Tim looked puzzled by the question, similar to how Damian had looked before. It looked like he didn’t understand why that was surprising. He nodded slowly. “Yeah… One for a land attack, another for an airborne attack, each with a variant for whether civilians are present or not. One in case we’re at sea and one for if we’re somewhere that we can’t draw attention to.” 

Jason smirked at their father. “Told you our plan was more refined.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Yes, I see that.” Suddenly, he looked curious. “How many plans do you have in case I ever go rogue?”

Jason’s smirk fell. He’d actually never considered that. He glanced at Tim, who looked guilty. “Just one. Or two…” He gave a small shrug, visibly uncomfortable at the thought of having a plan to fight his father should the need arise. “I figured I’d play the variables by ear.” 

Alfred made a small sound that might have been a quiet laugh. He met Bruce’s gaze when he looked at him curiously. “Well, he’s certainly your son.”

Bruce smiled. “They all are.” He pointed from Jason to Damian and back. “Where do you think they get their stubbornness from?”

Alfred replied while casually cutting his pancakes. “Oh, I never doubted that, Master Bruce.” 

Jason gave a short laugh. Tim hid a grin under his teacup. Damian smirked. 

Bruce cleared his throat. He looked amused but not enough to openly agree with Alfred’s reminder of his stubbornness. He glanced at Jason and Tim and began cutting his pancakes. “Are you two planning to cohabit Tim’s apartment for long or is that a temporary solution?” 

“No, that’s the plan for the foreseeable future.” Tim glanced at Jason. “Right?”

He nodded. “I’m happy with it.” Jason motioned toward his little brother with his juice glass. “Plus your thought on me needing a better place once we announce my return among the living is right. Honestly, I was ready to move anyway. My old place was kind of a dump.”

Alfred was the first to respond to that. He looked relived. “Well, I for one, am very pleased to have you living somewhere with a lower crime rate. You spend enough of your time under threat that you should be able to enjoy some comfort of safety at home.” 

His nose wrinkled slightly as he finished. “There is also that your previous dwelling always smelled of damp. That isn’t good for your health.”

Jason nodded. He couldn’t argue any of the man’s points. He was glad to have another area that he could offer Alfred some reprieve from worry. 

Tim considered that and then glanced at Jason. He appeared to be thinking. “You know, as a member of Wayne Enterprises community outreach department, you _could_ arrange for the building to be inspected. If it does turn out to be a health hazard, you could put in a motion to have us buy it and fix it up for low income families.”

Jason smiled. “Expect the motion in your inbox in a couple days.” He realized he never got around to finishing the employee welcoming packet Tim had sent him. “Can I just hire anyone to inspect it or is there a protocol?”

Tim arched a brow. Jason nodded. That answered his question well enough. “Of course there’s a protocol. Don’t worry, I’ll follow it.” He’d read up on it that afternoon. 

“Our approved inspectors have passed a thorough background check to prevent corrupt results.” Tim explained. “I’ll send you the specifics. If you can find one that meets the same standards, you can approve it and have them handle the inspection instead.”

Jason hadn’t had anyone in mind, but he appreciated the alternative. He noticed that Bruce appeared far too amused by that brief exchange between him and his little brother. There was an actual gleam in his eyes. “What?”

Bruce smiled lightly. “Nothing. I just never thought I’d hear you and Tim talking business -that kind of business anyway. Its nice. The two of you will be reshaping the city soon.” He glanced at a painting of his parents on the wall as they continued eating. His smile broadened. 

Jason followed his gaze. He never knew the Waynes. Not even an alternate dimension version of them. He never asked about them or even thought about them. 

He’d always considered himself a member of the Bat family. The Wayne family, he was never sure about. He looked around the table, thinking of what had been said so far and how they were going to be doing this more often, it seemed. Jason realized he was as much a Wayne now as any of his siblings. As their father. 

He was even more glad than before that he was going to be officially back soon. It really was time he took his place at part of the family, as a big brother and little brother, as a son, as a grandson. 

He glanced at Tim. He was sitting close to his big brother, but had relaxed considerably since they arrived. He caught Jason looking at him and offered a small smile. He spoke quietly, so only his big brother would hear. “Thanks, Jay.” 

He subtly nodded toward the table, to suggest what he was thanking him for, but he didn’t have to explain. Jason understood. He was also happy to have his family back.

Jason couldn’t help but think that they were off to a pretty good start.


End file.
